A Dream of Two Worlds
by ErzaDreyar
Summary: One night, Lucy has a nightmare about a certain blue haired mage. Will she be able to, or can she, reach him and save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail. HIro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This is a fan-fiction about Lucy Heartfilia that takes place after the Grand Magic Games Arc.

* * *

"LUCE DUCK!" Natsu screamed as he went flying past Lucy with his fists on fire.

"AYE-SIR!" Happy cried as he carried the Fire Dragon towards the S-Class monster.

"ICE-MAKE LANCE!" Gray yelled.

Then the Mighty Titania stepped forward and requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and called, "BLUMENBLATT."

Lucy stared in awe and anger at her team. The S-Class Monster they were fighting had eyes all over its body, with black horns, and it oozed an orange toxin into water that would make anyone who drank it sick. Once again Lucy's team had to go overkill on a mission too close to a town, which they would have to end up paying several jewels in damage for if not careful, but this time Lucy was prepared. Lucy grabbed her keys and summoned Aries and Sagittarius.

Aries appeared and said in her nervous voice, "Sumimasen."

"Moshi, moshi," greeted Sagittarius.

"Aries I need you to be ready to keep the attacks coming off of Natsu, Gray, and Erza from harming the village by using your Wool Wall! Sagittarius, help them take down the monster quickly," Lucy directed towards her friends.

"Sumimasen, I will try my best," Aries said as she made her way around the perimeter of the fight.

"I understand—moshi, moshi," Sagittarius replied while he launched his first volley of arrows at the disgusting monster.

With the combined efforts of Team Natsu, the S-Class monster was easily overcome. The strongest team in Fiore was victorious once again. Lucy thanked Aries and Sagittarius for their help before they returned to the spirit world.

Erza looked over the monster and then yelled, "Gray, Natsu take care of this monster so that its remains don't leak any more toxins."

Natsu angrily replied, "I'm not helping that Ice-Princess do anything!"

Gray pressed his head against Natsu and yelled back, "As if I would want your help Ash Brain!"

Erza just walked up to both of the arguing males and glared at them. When they saw her death stare aura coming off of her they threw their arms around each other and yelled, "Aye!" then quickly ran off to do what the scarlet haired mage said.

Lucy just sighed as she watched her reckless and loveable team interact. At least on this mission they would be able to walk away with most of their reward since Natsu didn't destroy anything. Lucy smiled to herself knowing that she would be able to pay this and next month's rent with ease.

Lucy and Erza decided to head into town collect the reward from the mayor and then the two girls met back up with Natsu, Gray, and Happy after the monster had been disposed of.

Team Natsu started heading back to Magnolia when Erza turned to Lucy and said, "Lucy there is a hot spring village nearby here and I know you love to bathe. Would you want to stay for a night just us girls?"

Lucy's eyes brightened at the idea of taking it easy after fighting the S-Class monster and excitedly said, "Sure Erza that sounds amazing! We can order lots of food, enjoy the hot springs, and drink a lot of sake."

"HEY WAIT! WHY CAN'T WE JOIN YOU?" Natsu yelled furious that Erza was going to get to spend time alone with Lucy, plus the thought of a lot of food really intrigued Natsu.

Happy's eyes started to tear up and the blue Exceed said, "But hot springs always have the best fish."

"For once I agree with Charcoal Breath. Why can't we enjoy the hot springs with you?" Gray also asked as he threw his shirt off.

"Gray clothes," Lucy sighed.

"AHHHH…when did this happen?" Gray asked and started looking for his clothes.

"Well I understand why you don't want this pervert to tag along," Natsu said as he pointed towards the now pants-less Gray, "But we are a team and we should do everything together."

"You got something to say to me Fire Ass?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Not unless you put some clothes on Ice Prick!" Natsu shouted back.

As Erza listened to the men on their team complain and fight her anger continued to grow. Lucy started to notice an angry aura coming off of Erza and she eeped when she saw Erza's fists clench. The mighty Titania was about to punch the Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage when Erza and Lucy heard the cries from an upset Exceed.

"WAAAAAHHH, ERZA AND LUCY HATE US!" then Happy turned and pointed a finger at Gray and Natsu accusingly, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! NATSU ALWAYS BREAKS THINGS AND GRAY IS A PERVERT, NOW I CAN'T HAVE ANY FISH BECAUSE ERZA AND LUCY HATE US AND DON'T WANT TO BE PARTNERS WITH US!" Happy yelled as his tears continued to flow.

"Happy…" Lucy, Natsu, and Gray murmured as they saw their tiny friend breakdown.

Erza walked over to Happy and picked him up and pressed his head against her armor, "Happy, I am sorry. I did not mean to exclude you like that. I assumed that you would want to stay with Natsu; however, if that is not the case then you are more than welcome to accompany me and Lucy to the hot springs."

Happy's eyes lit up at the thought of fish and yelled, "AYE SIR!"

"OI, HAPPY YOU TRAITOR!" Natsu yelled in fury at his Exceed best friend. Then Natsu watched as Erza, Lucy, and Happy (who was now positioned by Lucy's breasts) started to make their way to the hot spring village.

Happy looked over Lucy's shoulder at the two Fairy Tail men, put his hand over his cat mouth and giggled darkly at the two men being left behind. Happy then started to drool at the thought of all the different kinds of fish and food he and Plue would order that night.

"That bastard," Natsu mumbled. He knew perfectly well that Happy put on those tears just so he could go spend time with the girls—plus get some fish. Then Natsu got an idea in his head. Erza said that they couldn't come, but that didn't mean he couldn't follow.

Gray sighed and said, "Oi, Natsu are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"If you mean that we secretly follow Lucy, Erza, and Happy and get revenge on them somehow, then yes," Natsu replied imaging the girls falling asleep and then attacking them with pillows.

Gray smirked and said, "Sounds good to me."

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled in excitement at the thought of getting the girls, and Happy, back for ditching them.

* * *

Lucy could hardly contain her excitement, as they entered their room for the night. It was a beautiful, classic hot spring designed room that had lovely tatami flooring and a wonderful sliding door that led to their own private hot spring. Lucy and Erza decided to splurge and got the best room available. Lucy was surprised at how the normally rigid Erza was easily agreeing to everything that Lucy suggested.

Lucy and Erza decided it would be best to eat first, since they felt bad for making Happy cry, before indulging themselves in the hot spring. Lucy summoned out Plue and then they ordered tons of sushi, cake, and drinks—plus some sake that they would _lightly_ indulge in.

The sun finally set and Happy and Plue had already passed out from food comas. The two female members of Team Natsu put on robes and made their way to their own private hot spring. Lucy and Erza were feeling slightly buzzed from the alcohol but were not drunk, which Lucy was very thankful for since drunk Erza was scarier than normal Erza.

Once the girls disrobed and climbed into the hot spring Lucy said, "Aaaaahhh, Erza the warm water is so relaxing. I am so glad you asked me to come with you!"

Erza smiled at her friend as she lowered herself into the water and said, "Mmm…indeed the water does feel nice."

The two girls sat in the hot spring and enjoyed how the soothing waters began to relax their tense muscles from the battle earlier that day. Lucy began to look up at the stars that were appearing and let out a content sigh. She loved her guild, they were her family. It was on days like this that Lucy knew joining Fairy Tail was the best decision she had ever made. Thanks to Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy—Lucy didn't feel as lonely anymore. She was so lonely for so very long and it broke Lucy's heart at the thought of how Erza, Natsu, and Gray all experienced their own pain. She couldn't help but wonder sometimes what life would have been like if they all knew each other from the very beginning.

Lucy continued to stare up at the night sky and began to wonder about what Team Natsu's future would be like when her thoughts were interrupted, "Ummm…Lucy there is another reason why I wanted to come to the hot springs with you."

"Oh?" Lucy looked at Erza whose face was now slightly red; however, Lucy couldn't tell if that was from the warmth of the hot spring or alcohol.

"Y-yes, I u-um, n-need some advice," Erza said shakily.

Lucy gasped at Erza's statement. What advice could Lucy give the strongest female mage in all of Fiore? "Sure Erza, I will help you in whatever way I can. We are practically sisters. You should know I would do anything for you," Lucy said as a warm smile spread across her face.

Erza nodded at her friend and was relieved by the statement before she continued, "Well…u-um, do you remember before the games when Crime Sorcière met us when we were training?"

Lucy nodded her head and Erza understood that she should continue, "Well, I didn't tell anyone this at the time, but Je-Jellal and I went to talk for a while."

Lucy's smile widened a little. She loved how Erza could hardly ever say Jellal's name without stuttering. She also loved how Erza and Jellal tried to hide their feelings for one another, but it was so clear to everyone around them that the two were meant to be together.

"Well when we talked, u-u-um Je-Jellal and I almost k-k-k-kissed, and then he said he had a fiancé," Erza stammered out now barely breathing because of her nerves.

Lucy was stunned and then said, "You almost kissed! What, wait…Jellal has a fiancé! Who?"

Erza looked down at the hot spring and started to watch the steam come off of the water and replied, "Well he said he had a fiancé, but I could tell that he was lying. We had a few conversations during the games and it was nice. It was one of the first times we got to talk to each other normally. Then on the last day, when the dragons attacked, I almost died."

Lucy gasped at Erza's statement. The thought of Erza dying was almost too much for Lucy to handle. Tears started forming in Lucy's eyes and Erza knew she should continue because she too was feeling upset at the memory, "I was weak from my battle with Kagura and Minerva. I was too proud to admit that I was too weak to battle long—especially when I knew how all of Fiore was in danger. I was about to be picked off by one of the smaller dragons when Je-Jellal came and saved me."

Lucy made a mental note to thank the serious, blue haired mage the next time she saw him. This man, whom everyone thought to be the worst man in the world — next to Zeref, had saved her best friend.

Erza continued, "Lucy, I don't know what to do. Ever since I was younger and was trapped in the Tower of Heaven, I always felt something when I was around Je-Jellal. Then he said he had a fiancé, but he was still worried enough about me to save me. He confuses me."

At Erza's confession, Lucy couldn't help but start giggling. Erza looked at the blonde questionably and a little hurt, because Erza didn't like opening up to people. Erza believed that once you opened up to someone it meant you would eventually be hurt by that person—but she thought Lucy was different.

Lucy seeing that Erza was getting upset quickly said, "Erza I am sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at your expense it is just that it is so obvious to everyone else."

Erza looked confused now and asked, "What are you talking about Lucy?"

Lucy just sighed. She was amazed at how Erza could be so strong for everyone else, but yet neglect herself in the process. "Erza, you and Jellal have known each other for a long time. You both went through horrible circumstances together as children. Through those circumstances you formed an unbreakable bond. From what Natsu said, when we went back to the Tower of Heaven, you still weren't willing to give up on Jellal even after everything he did," Lucy said.

Erza quickly got defensive and said, "What he did wasn't his fault! He was being manipulated!"

Lucy threw her hands up and quickly continued, "Yes Erza I know! I am not blaming Jellal for anything. I am just pointing out that even then you didn't want to give up on him. I know Jellal is a good man, but many people still see him as the horrible man from the Tower of Heaven."

Erza thought about Lucy's words and felt bad for assuming that her friend would judge Jellal. Erza knew Lucy wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge against anyone—no matter what they had done. Erza was convinced that if Zeref himself came to Lucy and apologized for everything he did that Lucy would forgive him and invite him into her house.

Lucy seeing that Erza had now calmed down added, "Now think of this Erza. We were gone for seven years. In those seven years, Ultear and Meredy broke Jellal out of prison to fight dark guilds. Even though Jellal is making up for the sins of his past in his own way, people's memories are still there. Jellal is still technically a wanted man."

Erza just nodded her head at her friend's words. Lucy saw that Erza still hadn't pieced together her feelings towards Jellal so she continued, "Erza you have a reputation all over Fiore just like Jellal. What do you think would happen if people found out that you two were in love with each other?"

At the mention of the "L" word Erza nearly jumped out of the hot spring and requiped back into her armor. Lucy just looked at her friend and smiled before she said, "Erza I think Jellal loves you too and he lied about having a fiancé to protect you because he doesn't want to ruin your reputation or put you in danger."

Erza feeling defeated sank back down into the hot spring and stuttered, "Y-you t-t-think J-J-Jell-al l-l-ikes me?"

"No," Lucy replied and watched as Erza looked like her heart shattered into a million pieces before Lucy declared, "Erza I think he LLLLLLLLLLLLOVES you!"

Erza's face reddened enough to match the color of her hair. Lucy giggled and threw her arms around Erza and said, "Awwwww…Erza you are so cute!"

Erza continued blushing and whispered out, "L-l-love?"

"Hai, hai…I think Jellal loves you and you two should have about thirty babies!" Lucy said knowing that her buzz from the alcohol was making her bolder than she normally would be.

Erza nearly passed out and put her hands on Lucy's shoulders and said, "B-b-babies. L-l-love. J-J-Jellal."

Lucy could see that the steam from the hot spring was getting to Erza, along with Erza's wild imagination, and gently patted her friend and said, "Hai, but you should relax now Erza he isn't around; however, the next time he is you should totally make out!"

At that statement, Erza nearly passed out but Lucy coaxed her friend to the side of the hot spring and started to fan the scarlet haired mage's face in attempt to cool her down. After several minutes of Lucy giggling at her friend, Erza finally calmed down but decided she would try and get the Celestial Spirit mage back. Erza cleared her throat and said seriously, "Lucy now that we have talked about me. We should talk about you."

Lucy jumped back away from her friend and threw her hands in the air and asked nervously, "What do you mean we should talk about me?!"

Erza looked at Lucy the way Happy looks after he caught a delicious fish, "Lucy, is it true you let Natsu touch you when you were naked?"

Now it was Lucy's turn to blush wildly before she stammered out, "N-no I didn't l-let him touch me. That perverted dragon took my clothes and then N-Natsu caught me."

"But didn't he grab your boobs while you were naked?" Erza asked smugly.

"Well yes he did, but he did that without my permission," Lucy stated as she put her arms under her chest.

Erza looked appalled and said, "Well if he didn't have your permission then when we return I will severely punish him. That kind of behavior is absolutely unacceptable."

Lucy sweat dropped as she pictured Natsu being beaten by Erza once they returned to the guild. She waved her hands in front of Erza and said, "Erza that is ok you don't have to. You know Natsu; he is clueless about these kinds of things. He probably won't even know why you are punishing him."

Erza calmed down a little when she saw that her friend was not upset by the events, but then asked, "Lucy do you like Natsu?"

Lucy's face blushed again and said, "For a while I thought I did, but I don't think Natsu would ever see me that way. Plus, he is one of my best friends and although I do believe it is important to be friends with someone you are with, I fear more that if we got together and then it didn't work out that I might lose his friendship. So I am happy and content with the fact knowing that I will always be his friend."

Erza smiled at the blonde mage who was now starring back up at the stars. Lucy was so mature and kind. Erza was determined that she would find a suitable mate for her dear friend and agreed that Natsu might not be the best fit. The pink haired man was a great fighter and fierce friend, but romance and love might not be his thing. Lucy needed a man. Erza's mind quickly ran through the list of available men for Lucy and said, "Lucy what about Gray? He is handsome and would seem to know more about how to treat a woman than Natsu."

Lucy started giggling and said. "Gray is very hot and I do know that he is at least attracted to me thanks to Gemini, but I think Juvia would murder me if I tried anything."

Erza laughed and said, "Hmmm…You are probably right. Then what about Hibiki?"

Lucy thought about that for a few moments then replied, "I was very attracted to Hibiki during the battle with Oración Seis. Then when we came back and I saw him at the games it was good to see that he was still extremely handsome, but I think I overheard Mira say one day that Jenny and Hibiki were secretly an item."

Erza nodded at her friend's response, but wasn't willing to admit defeat just yet and said, "What about Lyon? He is also very handsome and unlike Gray he seems to be able to control his stripping habit."

Lucy blushed at the thought of the other Ice-Mage and started imagining all of the things he would be able to do to her body with his magic. Lucy's daydream was snapped back to reality when she saw Erza's curious gaze and Lucy quickly said, "Haha…Erza. Maybe in another world Lyon and I would be together, but I think he still might be hung up on Juvia."

Now Erza was starting to get discouraged. She knew that there had to be someone out there that was perfectly suited to her friend, but who? Erza's brows furrowed and she started saying, "Sting and you would look really well together, but he is too cocky. Rogue has a mysterious effect, but he doesn't show any emotion. I think your boobs would smother Eve," Lucy eeped at Erza's blunt statement before the scarlet haired mage continued, "Loke is a spirit and he is too much of a flirt. Also, I think Laxus would break you in two during intercourse."

This time it was Erza's turn to grab Lucy and lead her to the edge to cool off. Erza looked at her friend with a concerned expression and said, "I'm sorry Lucy. We will find you someone. I will hunt him down and force him to love you."

Lucy sweat dropped at her friend's eagerness, but shook her head and said, "It is ok Erza. I am sure I will find him someday. My Mama used to tell me when I was younger that you often fall in love when you least expect it. She said that love could always create worlds of new possibilities. So don't worry Erza, I am happy for now. I will find someone someday, but for now I am content with just being Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Erza smiled at her friend's positive outlook on life. Erza just knew that someone was perfect for her dear friend and she would help Lucy find him no matter what it took. Lucy deserved all the happiness in the world.

After the girls were done soaking, they finally decided to call it a night. Lucy let out a relaxed sigh once her head hit her pillow, then she closed her eyes and immediately let sleep take her.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and found that she was in a long dark hallway lit by candles. The hallway had stone walls where gorgeous tapestries hung. The floor was a rich wood that had a long, red, elaborate isle rug that lined the middle of the hallway. Lucy was awed by the beauty of the hallway, but became nervous as to why she was here.

Lucy quickly started heading down the hallway in an attempt to figure out where she was. Lucy's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw two hooded figures walking towards her. Lucy panicked, because she realized that there was nowhere to hide in the hallway and knew that the hooded figures would have seen her. However, much to Lucy's surprise the two figures walked right past her as if she didn't even exist.

Lucy overheard the taller figure say, "We must be quick before we are found out."

"Are you sure the guards will stay down with that concoction you made?" the smaller figure asked.

"Yes, I have been practicing that mixture and gathering the ingredients for weeks. I wouldn't mess up tonight," the taller figure said firmly.

Lucy was shocked by what she heard and was confused as to why the two figures clearly didn't see her as they walked by. Lucy decided that it would be best to follow the figures, because maybe she would be able to figure out what was going on and where she was.

She followed them quickly down the hallway. The two figures seemed to be in a hurry and that time was of the essence. Lucy saw that they finally reached a large wooden door. The two figures looked around questionably and the shorter one said, "It looks like our plan is working if the two night guards are not here, quickly do you have the key?"

The taller figure pulled out a plain key and silently put it in the lock of the door and turned it. The door opened with a click and the two figures slipped inside—with Lucy right on their heels.

Lucy looked around the room and saw that it was even more amazing than the hallway. There was beautiful furniture throughout the room and a large and intricately designed fireplace on the other end, but Lucy's eyes were drawn to the middle of the room. In the center was a large, plush bed that had satin dark blue sheets and in the middle of the bed Lucy saw the most incredible body she had ever seen. Lucy could tell from the dim light of the room that the half-naked body on the bed was incredibly ripped and she watched in awe as the man's chest slowly rose and fell from sleep. She eyed the man's six pack and arm muscles hungrily. Lucy was sad that she could not see the man's face because it was buried under a mound of fluffy pillows.

Lucy's thoughts were drawn away when she saw the two hooded figures start to walk towards the bed. The two figures walked on either side, as if blocking off their prey. Lucy felt her heart rate pick up and didn't know what she should do. The figures could clearly not see her, but she didn't want anything to happen to the sleeping man.

Lucy watched helplessly as the two figures silently pulled out jagged, jeweled daggers. Lucy started panicking and ran towards the end of the bed and tried to move the blankets, but found that her hands went right through them. Lucy began to think that this was a nightmare, but then she saw the figure on the bed readjust and his face was exposed.

Lucy looked down on the man and gasped. There was Jellal peacefully sleeping, totally unaware of the danger around him. Lucy watched as the figures raised the daggers above their heads and she cried out in fear as a last attempt, "JELLAL WAKE UP!"

The blue haired man's eyes popped open and met the gaze of the worried brown eyed Celestial Mage. His eyes quickly darted to the two figures as they quickly lunged at him with their daggers drawn.

Everything went dark for Lucy and then she awoke with a scream. Lucy was once again back in the hot springs room. Lucy shook uncontrollably as she tried to calm her breath.

Erza quickly jumped up and requiped into her armor and already had her sword drawn. When Erza looked around the room she saw Natsu and Gray frozen at the edge of the room with pillows in their hands.

Happy groggily awoke and looked around and asked, "Natsu, Gray, why are you in our room?"

Erza pointed her sword at the two mages who were now sweating heavily and asked, "Yes I would like to know that as well! Now speak!"

Before the two men could answer Lucy got up and yelled, "ERZA QUICK, JELLAL IS IN DANGER!"

* * *

Here is my new story! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. **Please review** and let me know what you think.

This story will be updated at least once a week (if not more). I hope you look forward to Lucy's new romantic adventure!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Lucy what do you mean Jellal is in danger?" Erza asked, with worry laced in her voice, as she turned her attention away from Natsu and Gray.

"Erza, I am not really sure how I know but I saw two people about to stab him. We should find him and help him," Lucy declared as she began to pack her items in her travel case.

Natsu and Gray kept looking between Erza and Lucy, not sure on what they should do next. Erza stood frozen in the center of the room with her sword still clutched in her hand as she tried to process the information that Lucy just said.

Finally Happy asked, "Lushee how did you see Jellal?"

Lucy let out a sigh and recounted to her team what she had dreamt. The other four members of her team stood in silence, because of how real and vivid Lucy was able to describe everything. Lucy began to fidget, because she didn't know why her team was just standing there. Did they not believe what she said?

Natsu put his hands behind his head and said, "Well Luce is my partner and if she believes that Jellal is in danger then so do I." Then Natsu gave his toothy reassuring grin towards his blonde friend.

"T-thanks Natsu," Lucy said quietly.

"I agree with Natsu. Lucy is usually right when it comes to shit like this, so what should we do Erza?" Gray added as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Erza continued to stand in the middle of the room as if she were frozen. Lucy, Natsu, and Gray looked back and forth between each other not sure of what to do next.

Finally running out of patience, Natsu yelled, "ERZA WE HAVE TO SAVE JELLAL!"

Erza finally snapped out of her thoughts and replied, "Mmm…I'm sorry I was just thinking that I do not know where he is though. I have no way to contact him."

Lucy gasped and then felt hopeless. She hated seeing Jellal lying in bed so vulnerable to what was about to happen. Was he ok? Did he dodge the hooded figures attack? Was what she dreamt even real? Lucy started to doubt what she saw. Why would she be able to see Jellal and not Erza?

"I will call master and ask him to be ready to meet us at the guild when we arrive back in Magnolia. Gray, please go rent a magic vehicle for us, Lucy please inform the hotel that we will be leaving, Natsu help finish packing out items," then Erza turned to leave the room with a communication Lacrima in her hand.

The rest of Team Natsu quickly did as Erza said and as fast as possible. Natsu didn't even argue about having to ride transportation, because he could smell worry coming off of Erza and did not want to burden his friend. Natsu could also smell faint traces of salt from Lucy and Natsu could tell that Lucy was trying her best to not cry. He could tell that she was trying to be strong for their friend, but the smell of fear coming off of Lucy nearly made Natsu choke.

Within the hour, Team Natsu had everything packed up and Erza raced towards Magnolia in the magic vehicle. Natsu rested his head on Lucy's lap in the back. Happy and Gray sat across from Lucy and Natsu as Erza sat alone in the front alone. The four decided that maybe Erza needed some space and time to think.

Finally Gray broke the team's silence and asked Lucy, "Do you think she will be ok? She seemed to be put in a state of shock when you told us what happened."

Lucy looked down at her carsick friend and gently stroked the Fire Dragon's pink hair and whispered, "I don't know Gray. What if I am wrong? Or worse, what if I am right and we are too late? I don't know what that would do to Erza."

"Lu-(gulp)-ce, its (gulp) not ur fa(gulp)ult," Natsu tried to say to Lucy between gagging.

Lucy just looked out the window unconvinced. She didn't want anything to happen to the man her best friend was in love with. Then guilt started to overwhelm Lucy. She remembered checking out Jellal in the dream and felt ashamed that she was attracted to the man's physique. She felt like a terrible friend. Erza would hate her forever if she knew. So Lucy vowed silently to herself that she would do everything in her power to help save the man her best friend loved.

With dawn nearly approaching, Team Natsu finally made their way to Magnolia and to the guild. No one was at the guild yet, not even Mira, except for Master Makarov who was waiting for Team Natsu in his office. The five made their way up and knocked on the door.

"Come in my children," Master Makarov called to them.

Team Natsu went in and each found a seat in their Master's office. He looked at them all, fatigue clearly written on all of their faces, then turned to Lucy and asked, "Now my child please explain to me in detail this dream you had."

Lucy once again recounted her dream to Fairy Tail's Master and he listened intently. When Lucy was finished she was near tears. Master Makarov got up and walked towards the girl and said, "Lucy my dear, I am sorry that I made you have to retell the story again, but I needed to hear it from the perspective of the person who witnessed it."

Lucy jut nodded her head and the rest of Team Natsu just sat and waited for Master Makarov to finish. Master Makarov cleared his throat and said, "This dream you had is very troubling, especially considering the fact that Jellal heard you but the other figures could not see you. Another troubling fact is the location of what you speak. I do not think Jellal would be in such a place to begin with."

"What do you mean Gramps?" Gray asked curiously.

"What I mean my boy is that I received a carrier pigeon message about two weeks ago from Jellal and Meredy. They were headed near the Worth Woodsea to seek out a new dark guild that has been causing some trouble." Makarov said with certainty.

"Master, what do you mean you received a message!? Have you been in contact with Je-Jellal?" Erza asked stunned and slightly angered.

Master Makarov turned towards Erza with concern in his eyes and said, "Yes Erza, I have been in brief contact with Jellal ever since the Grand Magic Games. I thought it best if he and I loosely remain in touch, because our guild always seems to come up against the strongest Dark Guilds out there. We have a brief understanding. He sends messages to me through carrier pigeons sporadically so that he cannot be traced, but to also keep us informed."

Erza's brow furrowed at the news and then said, "Why were we not informed of this sooner Master?"

"Erza, there are many things a master does without telling his children to protect them, not to harm them. If I thought what Jellal said was vital to you I would have told you, which is why I am telling you know. With Lucy's dream and Jellal's last message something is not adding up. I do believe what Lucy saw was real, but we must explore other possibilities. Do not be mad at Jellal either Erza. Everything he does is to keep you safe and the rest of Fiore," Master Makarov said as he turned to look out his window.

Erza looked down ashamed and slightly embarrassed. She looked back up at her Master and said, "I am sorry for doubting you Master, it is just a lot to take in all at once. You may punish me however you see fit."

Master Makarov smiled, while Lucy and Gray sweat dropped, and said, "I know you meant no harm Erza and you do not need to be punished. Your reactions are understandable given the circumstances. You are just worried, plus traveling all night has not helped your mood," Makarov turned back to Team Natsu and said, "Now this is what I want you five to do—a request came in yesterday for a small village that is about an hour away from the Worth Woodsea. It is a simple job that should only take your team an hour or so to complete. The job is only worth 1000 jewels. You will go as a team to complete this job. Once you are done, you will scout around the Woodsea to see if you can find any traces of Crime Sorcière."

Natsu looked annoyed and said, "Gramps why can't we just go straight to the Woodsea and find Jellal?"

Then Gray added in, "Or can't you send him a message asking if he is ok?"

"Because Natsu, the Magic Council is still after Jellal. The council is already suspicious that we are harboring the man ever since their run in with him at the games. The council is keeping close tabs on what Fairy Tail is doing these days, plus they seem to be keeping a closer eye on your team in general since they know somewhat of Erza and Jellal's past. As for your question Gray, no I cannot send Jellal a message because he only agreed to send me messages if I swore to never send him one back. Jellal made it very clear he does not want to cause any problems for our guild," Makarov said with slight concern in his voice.

The rest of Team Natsu looked taken aback by their Master's confession. Then Makarov added, "I would also like your team to take Wendy and Carla with you on this mission. If Jellal was indeed injured, Wendy's skills would be quite useful."

Erza stood up and said, "We will leave immediately Master."

"Erza I know you want to check on Jellal's safety as soon as possible and I want to know if he is ok too; however, your team has just traveled most of the night, plus Wendy and Carla are not here yet. Your team should go home and get a few hours rest before you take the train," Makarov stated.

"But Mas-," Erza tried to say before she was cut off by Master Makarov.

"Erza you will be of no help to Jellal if he is in danger and you are too worn out. I am not trying to be cruel by making you wait, but rather concerned for all of your safety. Plus, if the council is aware of this it would look suspicious for you to have driven all night to only leave again for such a small mission" Makarov declared firmly.

Lucy was upset by everything Master Makarov said; however, Lucy knew that their Master was wiser than people believed. Sure Master acted like a drunken pervert most of the time, but Fairy Tail's Master also had a serious side that would do anything for his children. Lucy looked over at Erza whose fists were clenched. Lucy felt terrible for her dear friend, but didn't know what she should say to the scarlet haired mage. Lucy's ponderings were interrupted when Natsu put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Come on Lucy I will walk you home."

Lucy nodded her head at her friend's statement and then asked towards Gray and Erza, "What time do we want to meet up at the station?"

Gray looked over at Erza who still seemed to be struggling with all of the information given to them and said, "How about at ten? That should give Wendy and Carla enough time to get here and get ready before we leave."

"I will ask Mira to send Wendy and Carla to me once they arrive. I will brief them on everything that has happened—they will meet your team at the station at ten. Now hurry and go get what little rest you can," Master Makarov said with a slight reassuring smile.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy waved goodbye to the rest of their team and started to make their way towards Lucy's apartment. Lucy could not seem to get Erza's troubled face out of her head, but Lucy knew that if the man she loved were in danger then she would probably react the same way Erza did.

Natsu and Happy noticed that Lucy was deep in thought when Happy asked, "Lushee are you ok?"

Lucy kept walking towards her home and meekly said, "Mmm…I'm fine Happy. I am just worried about Erza and Jellal."

The three arrived at her apartment and went inside. Natsu insisted that he and Happy should just stay at Lucy's apartment for the next few hours since they would be leaving again so soon. Lucy just nodded her head in agreement and decided to take a quick shower while Natsu and Happy raided her fridge for food.

After Lucy showered, she put on a t-shirt and yoga pants and decided to try and get some rest. Natsu and Happy were already in Lucy's bed when she climbed in next to her team. Natsu could tell Lucy was exhausted from the day's events already, because she didn't even try to kick him for already being in her bed. Instead, Lucy just rested her head down next to Natsu and closed her eyes to try and get a little sleep.

* * *

Lucy's eyes opened and she realized that she was back in the same hallway as last night. Lucy felt panicked for a minute and thought that she was going to have to relive the events all over again when she noticed that the hallway looked slightly different from the last time. When she was in the hallway before it had been extremely dark and was lit by candles; however, Lucy saw that the candles were out and that there was natural light coming in from somewhere. She determined that she was in the same hallway except now she was there during the day instead of at night.

Lucy began to walk down the hallway and tried to retrace her steps from earlier. Lucy looked up and saw a woman in a white gown and hat running towards her in the hallway. Lucy knew that this time the woman absolutely had to see her, how could she not? Lucy was the only person in the long hallway and she stood right in the center, but just like last night the woman ran straight past Lucy not even acknowledging Lucy's presence.

Lucy decided that she would try to figure out later why no one seemed to see her and decided to follow the woman again in an attempt to find the room Jellal was in last night. As Lucy ran to catch up to the woman, she noticed that she was approaching the same door as last night. Lucy's heart rate picked up, because she did not know what was going to be on the other side of the door. What if Lucy was already too late? What if Jellal was dead?

The woman quickly entered the room and Lucy followed right behind her. Lucy noticed that this room was also brighter from last night and saw that there were large windows in the room, but they windows' light were being blocked by large dark blue velvet curtains. Lucy then slowly turned her head towards the bed where Jellal slept the night before and prepared herself for what she might see. Lucy was relieved when she saw two other women dressed exactly like the first woman. The women had several utensils and ointments and Lucy figured out that the women must be nurses. Lucy felt her heart leap when she saw another figure on the bed—Jellal.

Lucy looked over Jellal's face and body. Jellal had his eyes closed but Lucy could tell that he was still alive, because she could see the rise and fall of his bare chest. Lucy gasped when she saw that his once perfect torso had a large gash marring his skin. The women in the room quickly cleaned the wound and redressed it with bandages.

After the women were finished, they gathered their items and left the room without making a sound. Lucy remained in the room and continued to stare at Jellal. She couldn't seem to look away from the man. Lucy felt relieved that he was alive, but angered that someone would try to kill him. Lucy knew that Jellal's life was constantly in danger, but the sight of someone trying to murder him was almost too much for Lucy to handle.

Lucy made her way closer to the bed in an attempt to get a better look at the sleeping man's face. Lucy inched closer to Jellal's bed and gently sat down next to him. Lucy was then shocked that she could touch the bed, because last night when she tried to grab his bed her hands went through everything. How was she now able to sit down? How could Jellal see her when no one else could?

Lucy's questions were interrupted when she heard the man next to her moan. Lucy looked at Jellal with a worried expression, but then smiled when she realized that he must just be dreaming. Lucy's face reddened, because she couldn't help but notice how extremely handsome Jellal was. His facial features were perfectly symmetrical. The tattoo on his right eye was very distinguished and unique. His blue hair was so lustrous and it made Lucy want to run her hands through it. Lucy wanted to slap herself. How could she be such a terrible person? Here she was checking out her best friend's man while he was obviously injured. Lucy felt guilt nearly overwhelm her. She would never want to harm Erza, but why did Lucy keep seeing Jellal in her dreams, well she assumed dreams, and not Erza?

Jellal moaned again and Lucy looked back up at the man who began to slowly blink his eyes open. Lucy's breath caught because she realized now at how close in proximity she was to the man who could see her last night, but Lucy couldn't seem to move her body away from him. Jellal's eyes opened and looked at the ceiling above him. His eyes then widened as he slowly turned his face towards the blonde celestial mage sitting so close to him. His deep brown eyes met her chocolaty warm ones. Neither Lucy nor Jellal seemed to be able to speak. Their eyes just kept starring deep into the ones and Lucy felt her heart race and checks redden at the man only a few inches away from her.

Finally it was Jellal who spoke first. Lucy could not read his facial expression when she heard him ask, "Lucy, how are you here?"

Everything went dark again and Lucy's eyes opened again to see a pair of onyx eyes staring at her. "KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA! What the hell are you doing Natsu?" Lucy screamed and then gave Natsu her famous Lucy Kick.

"Lusheee you are being too loud," Happy groggily stated as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

After Natsu picked himself up off of the floor he asked slightly concerned, "Lucy did you have another dream about Jellal?"

Lucy was shocked by Natsu's question and then asked, "How did you know Natsu?"

Natsu looked away so Lucy couldn't see his face and said, "U-um well you scent changed."

* * *

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or following this story. I had a lot of fun with these first two chapters because it is so different from my other story.

Thank you to CrystalNyx (first reviewer of this story…Yay!), dutchangel1979, Varvala, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, Ms. Bloodmoon, Tosurviveistokill, SirButterBottoms, and fylith for reviewing Chapter One! Thank you so much for reviewing my new story and having faith in me! You guys are the best!

Thanks again to everyone and I hope you look forward to Chapter 3! **Please Review** and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"What do you mean my scent changed Natsu?" Lucy asked in confusion and attempted to look at Natsu's turned face.

"Don't worry about it Lucy. It wasn't a big deal," Natsu replied as he continued to look away from his friend.

Lucy pouted and tried to turn Natsu's face towards her, but he quickly got away and said, "Luce we should hurry because we have to be at the train station in thirty minutes to meet the others. You were asleep for over two hours."

"WHAT?! I JUST CLOSED MY EYES A FEW MOMENTS AGO!" Lucy yelled in utter shock as she quickly darted around the room to gather her things. She had barely been with Jellal before she was ripped back into her own reality. How could she have been asleep for so long, but yet when she dreamt it only seemed like a matter of minutes.

Natsu turned to look at Lucy finally in surprise and said, "I dunno Luce but you seemed dead asleep." Then Natsu blushed unbeknownst to Lucy.

"Yeah Lucy you slept like a really heavy log," Happy finally added with a mischievous snicker as he pulled another fish out of Lucy's fridge.

"Shut up you stupid cat! Well whatever we can figure it out later, I have to finish packing…who knows how long we will be gone," Lucy said as she summoned out Virgo to help her and then quickly changed into a blank mini skirt with a bright pink top.

Natsu grabbed one more snack with Happy and watched as his friend ran around the room like she was on fire. Natsu knew he should have woken Lucy up sooner, but he just couldn't find himself to disturb her when she looked so peaceful. But Lucy's scent—her scent made Natsu worry.

After Lucy finished getting ready she waived a thankful goodbye to Virgo, before Virgo returned to the spirit world, and Lucy grabbed a few snacks for herself before the three teammates started to head for the train station.

As they were walking towards the station, Lucy started to wonder how she could have slept for so long without even realizing it. She felt rested enough considering her team traveled throughout the wee hours of the morning, but it wasn't adding up. It felt like she was with Jellal for only fifteen minutes, twenty at the most, and yet Natsu said she slept for over two hours. Plus there was the fact that Natsu said her scent changed. What was that even supposed to mean and why wouldn't he tell her?

Lucy looked over at her friend walking beside her with his hands tucked behind his head. Lucy was surprised because it seemed like Natsu was thinking about something. He usually didn't think too much, but Lucy thought he looked so cute when his eyebrows would furrow because he was in deep thought. Lucy finally asked, "Nee, Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu asked but still kept his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Why did you say my scent changed? What did I smell like? Why did it seem like I was only there a few moments, but you said I slept over two hours?" Lucy rambled on with her questions as Natsu continued to walk towards the station. He had no idea why anything of this was happening. He couldn't make any sense out of it either.

"Natsu, did Lucy smell like fish?" Happy asked in an attempt to help the situation as Lucy continued to ramble on.

Finally, much to Natsu's relief the three arrived at the station to see that Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla were already waiting on them. Happy quickly flew over to Carla to strike up a conversation when Erza looked at the three and said in a serious tone, "You were almost late. Don't let it happen again."

Lucy and Natsu flinched back and yelled, "Aye!"

Gray sighed and handed Lucy and Natsu their tickets before he added, "Erza they still had five minutes, just relax." Erza turned her deadly gaze onto Gray who flinched back and immediately regretted his choice of words.

The team decided to board the train and quickly found their cabin. Lucy thanked Gray for getting them a separate cabin, especially since they might be discussing the events of a known escaped criminal while still on the train. Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, and Carla sat on one side of the cabin while Erza, Gray, and Happy sat across from them. Natsu begged Wendy to cast Troia on him, but Wendy sadly declined and said that since they didn't know what kind of danger they might face Natsu shouldn't use it now. So with a pout, Natsu gently laid his head down on his best friend's lap and then gagged as the train lurched forward. Lucy could tell that Erza was in deep concentration, because she didn't even offer to knock Natsu out like she usually does.

There were several moments of long silence until Wendy said, "Don't worry Erza-san; I am sure we will find something soon. Plus Carla hasn't had any bad visions, so that is a good sign."

Erza continued to stare into the empty space and didn't even acknowledge what the Sky Dragon said. Finally Happy said, "Well Lucy had another dream where she smelt weird, maybe she knows more about Jellal."

Erza quickly looked up and asked intensely, "You had another dream? What happened? Why did you smell weird?" Erza continued to ask questions which made Gray start to grimace. Erza wasn't slowing down between any of the questions to allow Lucy enough time to answer.

Lucy put her hands up in defense at the onslaught of questions and said, "Erza I did have another dream, but please calm down. Right now Jellal is ok."

Erza continued to look worried but just nodded her head and allowed Lucy to explain what happened this time. Lucy recounted what she witnessed in the dream and finished by saying, "He was cut with the knife from the first dream, but he was still alive and was conscious before Natsu woke me."

Erza, Gray, and Wendy all seemed deep in thought at the blonde's newest dream. It was Gray who finally said as he crossed his arms, "Well at least we know he is alive; however, that doesn't explain why you smelt weird."

"I don't know how or why I smelt! That was just what Natsu said. But Natsu also said I slept for over two hours, but to me it only felt like a matter of minutes in the dream." Lucy added with worry laced in her voice.

"That is true. Natsu wouldn't tell us if Lucy smelled like fish or not," Happy willingly chirped in.

Erza just crossed her arms and listened to her companions talk. Lucy couldn't help but notice Erza's growing silence as she recounted her dream. Lucy began to fear that she did something wrong. Finally Lucy said, "Don't worry Erza we will find him. If I dream again before we find him, I will let him know you are coming for him."

Erza abruptly stood and said, "I am going to the dinning cart," then the scarlet haired mage stormed out past her friends and left them all dumbfounded.

"Oi, what the hell has gotten into her?" Gray asked annoyed but looked at the door with a worried expression.

"I imagine Erza-san is worried about Jellal and it is making her upset," Wendy replied as she looked down at her Exceed best friend.

"Even if she is worried that is no reason to take it out on us," Carla said with a harrumph.

Lucy felt like Erza's quick exit and her uneasy attitude was directed at her. Was Erza mad at her? Was Erza really just worried about Jellal? Lucy began to ask hundreds of questions in her head. She hated seeing her best friend suffer, but Lucy didn't know what she could do to help.

Finally Lucy said in a solemn voice, "Hey guys I am going to go check on Erza. Wendy, will you look over Natsu while I am gone?"

"Sure Lucy-san," Wendy said and gave the Celestial Mage a weak and worried smile. Everyone in the cabin felt bad for Lucy, because no one liked to approach Erza when she was upset.

Lucy slowly got up and placed Natsu's head gently down in the seat and made her way to the dinning cart. When Lucy reached the dinning cart door, she took a deep breath before entering. Lucy knew she had to do something for her friend, even if her friend didn't want to be around her right now. Lucy was still going to be there for her. She couldn't lose Erza—because Lucy has already lost enough family.

Lucy walked into the dinning cart and saw Erza sitting alone in the corner by a window already halfway through a strawberry cake. Lucy sweat dropped at her friend's appetite when it came to sweets. Lucy made her way over to Erza's table and sat down opposite her without saying a word. Erza didn't even acknowledge Lucy's presence and continued to work on her delicious cake.

After several long minutes, Lucy began to fidget because she couldn't calm her nerves. Lucy tried to say something, but every time she opened her mouth only air came out. Then Lucy would stop again, before trying only a few moments later. She didn't know what to do.

Finally, once Erza finished her entire strawberry cake, the scarlet hair mage asked in almost a whisper, "Lucy why can you see him and I can't?" Lucy noticed that Erza did not mention Jellal's name, because Lucy was aware that they were not alone in the dining cart and didn't want anyone to overhear them talking about one of the former Wizard Saints.

Lucy was shocked that Erza finally spoke, but her heart broke when she heard the sadness in the Requip Mage's voice. The Celestial Mage sadly looked at her friend and honestly said, "I do not know Erza. I have asked myself that question almost a million times today."

Erza turned to look out the window to watch the trees go by. After a few more minutes of silence Erza said solemnly, "After the hot springs last night I got my hopes up about him and then this happens. Maybe I do not have a close of bond with him as I thought."

Lucy felt tears start to well up in her eyes and she said, "Erza, I do not think what is happening to me will affect you two. I don't know why I can see him and you can't, but believe me when I say that what I saw I would not want to wish upon you. I can't imagine how you would feel right now if you saw him about to get stabbed only to find out you couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. Erza I care too much for you to put you through that pain."

Erza looked over at Lucy who was now in tears and quickly said, "I'm sorry Lucy, I did not even think about how you must feel in all of this. Can you please forgive me? I am sorry for being so selfish. You may punch me if you wish."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at her friend's statement. Lucy was thankful that Erza was not upset with her and was only upset because she wanted to help Jellal. Lucy wiped away her tears and said, "Erza if I know anything about you two you will make it through this no matter what. But at least if I see him again I can let him know you are coming to save him and that Team Natsu will not give up on him no matter what, because he is our friend too," Lucy smiled warmly at her friend who also started to tear up slightly.

"Thank you Lucy, I honestly do not know what I would do without you sometimes. I was never really close to any girls before I knew you. There was Milliana, but there is still awkwardness between us because of the Tower of Heaven. I am able to be myself with you. I am thankful that he can see you, because you are such a warm and kind person. I am sure he was thankful that you alerted him to the danger," Erza said with a slight blush on her face at her honest confession.

Lucy just smiled at her friend and felt her heart ache when she said, "Even if he is thankful, I am sure he is still thinking of you. He loves you Erza."

Erza blushed harder at Lucy's statement. The two girls sat in the dining cart for a little while longer and then decided that it would be a good idea to head back to their cabin. After they arrived back in the cabin Gray asked, "Is everything ok with you two now?"

"Yes we are fine," Lucy said with her bright smile.

Erza looked at her teammates with a much happier expression than earlier and said, "Mmm…Lucy and I are fine. I apologize to you everyone for my previous behavior."

"That is ok Erza-san we understand that you love Jellal very much and you were just worried," Wendy said as she clasped her hands together. Wendy was so glad that Lucy and Erza made up because she loved them both like sisters.

"L-love?" Erza blushed again as she tried to stammer out a coherent sentence.

"You llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllike each other," Happy said and decided to roll his tongue longer than usual just to make Erza blush more—which only made everyone laugh.

Gray just rolled his eyes and said, "Now that you guys are done I need to sleep, I hardly got any from traveling all night."

The Fairy Tail mages started to get comfortable and Lucy noticed that Gray had already stripped down to his boxers. After Erza regained composure from the use of the "L" word, she nodded at Gray in agreement and also wanted to get some rest; however, Erza also decided that it would be best that Natsu got some rest too, so she swiftly knocked him out. Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy thought a good way to pass some time would be by playing cards. After Happy begged, the three females decided that they would play Go Fish together.

The day quickly flew by and the Fairy Tail team arrived in Clover Town in late afternoon. Erza went to find a magical vehicle to rent as Lucy carried an unconscious Natsu with her.

As the others were waiting on Erza to pick them up, Wendy asked, "Lucy-san and Gray-san what is the job that Master is sending us on? He explained everything to me and Carla this morning except that."

A shirtless Gray replied, "Something about helping find an invisible cat in a small place called Berry Village. It is only 1,000 Jewels."

"Oh, an invisible cat?! I wonder if it is an Exceed," Happy added excitedly.

Lucy smiled at Wendy and Carla and said, "We will make this mission look like we are just here to be support for you Wendy. That way it doesn't look too weird or like overkill that all of us are coming here for a simple 1,000 Jewel job."

"That is a good idea. Especially since we don't know how close the council is watching us," Carla added with certainty in her voice.

After a few moments Erza finally returned and the team loaded up into the magical vehicle. Nightfall quickly approached as the team finally arrived in Berry Village. They found an inn to stay at for the evening and Erza decided that it was best if they get something to eat then call it an evening. In the morning, the team would quickly complete the job and then continue on to Worth Woodsea.

At the mention of food, Natsu finally snapped out of his motion sickness and yelled, "OOOI, I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Lucy and the others ate their meal, than the girls wished the boys a goodnight before they made their way to their room. Lucy let Wendy, Carla, and Erza use the bathroom first because the thought of going to bed was starting to scare Lucy. Lucy felt a pang in her chest again as she thought about how depressed Erza was today. Erza was completely in love with Jellal. Lucy knew that Erza was not mad at her anymore for being able to see Jellal; however, Lucy still couldn't admit to Erza today that Lucy had checked out Jellal a few times while she was in her dream-like state.

It was finally Lucy's turn to bathe as Erza, Wendy, and Carla started to climb into their beds for the evening. Lucy grabbed her travel items and some pajamas before she entered the bathroom. Lucy turned on the bath water to an almost scalding temperature before she lowered herself into the bath.

Lucy let the hot water work its magic as she stared up at the ceiling. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the handsome, tattooed face, blue haired mage that had been plaguing her last few dreams. Lucy sighed at the memory of the way Jellal's abs looked and how well defined his muscles were. Lucy admitted in her mind that Erza was a very, very lucky girl. Lucy pulled her arms closer to her chest as her mind unwillingly fantasized about what it would feel like to have those arms wrap around her naked body. Lucy's eyes popped open as she physically slapped her cheeks. She should not be having such perverted thoughts about her best friend's man. However, Lucy couldn't ignore the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she pictured Jellal's half-naked body.

Lucy felt guilty again as she quickly jumped out of the bath to dry off. Lucy felt disgusted by herself. She didn't want to be the "other woman", but Lucy sure felt like she was. Lucy was determined that she must be having these visions about Jellal by mistake. Erza and Jellal were destined to be together. When they find Jellal and save him, Lucy already knew that Jellal and Erza would embrace and Lucy would just be their friend. She knew she would never try and break up Erza and Jellal; however, her mind wouldn't let her stop fantasying about him. She would just have to learn to deal with it.

When Lucy walked out of the bathroom she saw that the other girls were already asleep. Lucy looked at the window to see a bright moon and a starry filled sky. Lucy smiled to herself, the night seemed so peaceful. She secretly hoped that wherever Jellal was that he was safe too and that he could see how beautiful the sky looked tonight.

Finally, Lucy made her way over to her bed and climbed under the covers. The bed felt so safe and warm. Lucy tried to fight sleep, because she didn't know what she would see if she closed her eyes; however, no matter how hard she fought she could feel sleep take her away.

* * *

Lucy carefully opened her eyes, but then was surprised when she realized that she was not in the long hallway this time. Lucy was already standing in the room where she saw Jellal last. Lucy figured it must be nighttime wherever Jellal was again, because the room was once again lit by candles.

Then Lucy focused her mind and quickly ran over to the bed and gasped at the sight below her. Jellal was still in the same bed; however, he was very pale and Lucy could see sweat beads covering his bare chest and head. Jellal looked like he was struggling to breathe. Lucy felt tears starting to fall from her eyes as she looked down at the man. Lucy couldn't understand how Jellal could have gotten so worse in such a short amount of time.

Lucy was about to reach out for him when two more nurses entered the room. Lucy watched as the woman quickly ran over to Jellal—once again unable to see her. One nurse began to change the bandages where Lucy knew the cut from the blade was located. Lucy saw as the last bandage was pulled away and she gagged at the site. Around the gash in Jellal's abdomen it had turned a sickly green and purplish color. Puss was leaking out of the wound and Lucy could smell rotting flesh.

Lucy could no longer stop the tears from falling. She wanted to do something. She knew that if Wendy was here that she would be able to save Jellal. Lucy then noticed that the other nurse held up a tiny glass vial towards Jellal's mouth that contained a blue liquid. The nurse said to Jellal, "Here this should help fight the poison."

Lucy gasped when she heard the nurses discussing the poison. Lucy realized that is why Jellal must be in a worse condition than when she left him last. Finally, Lucy noticed that the other nurse started to put a mint green colored ointment on Jellal's wound. Then the nurses quickly re-bandaged Jellal's wound and wiped the sweat from his body. Lucy watched helplessly as the women attended to the injured man. Then Lucy heard the door open as another nurse entered and said, "Is it done? Do you need any more medicine?"

The nurse that held the vial up to Jellal's mouth said grimly, "No, there is nothing more that we can do besides have hope. The chances of him surviving the night are slim, but if he survives the night—he will make a full recovery."

Lucy felt her heart lurch and she started to sob heavily at the nurse's confession. The nurses left the injured man and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of Jellal's labored breathing. Lucy made her way over to the bed and watched as Jellal struggled to breath. Lucy looked around the room and saw that there was a clean bowl of water with a rag. Lucy took the rag and soaked it in the water; Lucy was relieved that she was able to touch again this time unlike the first time.

Lucy wrung out the water in the rag and went and gently wiped the sweat away from Jellal's face. Jellal's breathing seemed to ease slightly at the touch of the rag to his face. Lucy quickly soaked the rag, wrung it again, and then gently rested it on Jellal's forehead. Lucy felt an almost unbearable pain as she looked at Jellal's pained face. She watched his chest rise and lower as the room continued to be filled with silence.

Finally once Lucy's tears started to lessen she whimpered out, "Jellal if you can hear me, please know that Erza and the rest of Team Natsu, plus Wendy and Carla are coming for you. We are on our way right now. Wendy will be able to save you, but you have to hold on until then."

Lucy looked at Jellal's face in an attempt to read his face and to see if he understood anything that she had just said. However, much to Lucy's disappointment Jellal continued to just breathe painfully.

The blonde mage looked down as tears started to fall again. Lucy wanted to help, but how? Lucy did not want to leave Jellal's side and was afraid that at any moment she would wake to only never see him again. Lucy gently took Jellal's hand in her own. She felt like she had to touch him, even if she would feel guilty for the contact later. Lucy looked back at Jellal and said quietly, "Jellal, I don't know why you can only see me when I come here. It doesn't make sense why you don't see Erza; however, just know that I will stay by your side as long as I can. If you suddenly can't hear my voice that means I had to wake up."

Once again, Lucy waited to see if there was any response from Jellal. When she received no response she continued, "Well, I remember when I was younger and I was sick my Mama would tell me stories—so that is what I will do for you. I don't know how much you and Erza have shared about our team, but I actually want to be a writer too. I am working on a book now that I promised Levy could read first, but Erza and Gray always sneak into my house and try to read it. I love being a Fairy Tail mage and it was my dream to be one, but I have also had a dream to become a writer. I have wanted to be one even before I knew about Fairy Tail. My Mama would always tell me stories at night about how there was a Prince in faraway land that fell in love with beautiful Princess from another kingdom. She would tell me how the Prince would do anything or face any danger just so he could be with the Princess that he loved. She said that the Prince was handsome, brave, and strong and he did not care if he had to face a hundred evil mages or even a dragon. Nothing would stop the Prince from finding and marrying the beautiful Princess. My Mama said that the Princess and Prince were soul mates and that their love was unbreakable and no matter the distance they would always find their way back to each other."

Lucy stopped for a moment and then checked on Jellal's rag that she placed on his head. She quickly got it wet again for him and replaced it on his head. Lucy felt like she should continue to talk. Mostly for her own sake so that she would stop crying, but Lucy hoped that Jellal was able to hear her somehow. Lucy sat down next to Jellal, took his hand again, and continued, "After my Mama died I didn't have anyone to tell me stories anymore, so I lost myself in the books from our library. I felt like reading the stories my Mama used to tell me, because it somehow made me feel like she was still there with me. We had several servants and I loved them dearly, but I never really had any friends besides my Celestial Spirits. However, I wasn't strong enough to keep them out all of the time so in a way my books became my friends and my escape into another world. My Father was not a nice man, when I was younger. I think I reminded him too much of my Mama so he pushed me away. Nothing I ever did was good enough for him. When I told him one day that I wanted to be a writer, he laughed and said that he didn't know he raised such a stupid daughter and that I should study about how to be a proper heiress instead. But I still wanted to be a writer, even if he didn't agree, because I believed that there were sad children out there like me who needed a good story. The thought that my story could ease a child's suffering made me feel a little better and a little less lonely."

Lucy felt her body begin to shake as she remembered the loneliness of her childhood and how her Father's cruel words still seemed to affect her. Lucy cleared her throat and finally said, "I don't know if Erza got the chance to tell you, but when we were stuck inside the Fairy Sphere for seven years my Father passed away. He left me a final message saying that he knew I was still alive and that he was proud of me. When I read that I felt regret, because we never had the chance to be a family again. It still hurts to know that I will never get to tell him that I forgive him, but at least I know now that he is with Mama again. I like the thought that both of my parents are watching over me."

The rag on Jellal's head needed to be changed again. So Lucy got up and walked over the water to rewet it. As she was across the room, the door opened and Lucy saw a nurse come in to check on Jellal. The nurse seemed to check his pulse and then let the room again. Lucy walked over with the rag and gently laid it back down.

As Lucy sat back down on the bed, she felt odd. She started to feel like she couldn't focus as much and began to panic at the thought that she was about to wake up and would leave Jellal all alone. Lucy felt her heart ache as she made her way back to the bed. Lucy quickly grabbed Jellal's hand again and said as the tears streamed down her face, "Jellal I feel weird and I don't know how much time I have left with you, but please hang on! No matter what happens you have to fight the poison and live! Erza and the rest of Team Natsu are coming for you! You have to live for Erza's sake and for the sake of those who depend on you! So please keep fight-," but Lucy's words were caught off as she was once again surrounded by darkness.

Lucy's eyes shot open and tears started to flow out of her eyes. Lucy saw that the sun was shining in on her and Lucy struggled to control her breathing, but no matter what she tried Lucy couldn't control her panicked cries. The thought of Jellal dying was almost too much to handle. Lucy felt guilt, because she wanted to stay with Jellal and not leave his side. Lucy's heart hurt, because she knew she would have to tell Erza about her dream.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door open and then heard Natsu yell, "Luce, what's wrong!? What happened?!" Lucy felt the warm embrace of her friend as she continued to sob.

Lucy looked around and saw that Erza, Wendy and Carla were no longer in the room and that Natsu was staring at her with a worried expression. "Oh, Natsu! I-its Je-Jellal, h-he i-is dy-dying. We have to hurry!" Lucy sobbed out and buried her face into her friend's chest.

Natsu quickly put his arms around Lucy and held her closer to him. He hated seeing Lucy cry like this. He had only left her for a moment only to return and find her hysterically crying. Natsu gently stroked Lucy's head and said, "Don't worry Luce, we will find him in time. We are Fairy Tail mages after all!"

* * *

Poor Lucy! **PLEASE REVIEW!** This chapter was a bit intense, but please do not worry because there is still plenty more to come. I just can't tell short stories.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or read the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was depressing.

A special thanks to: dutchangel1979, Ms. Bloodmoon, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, Varvala, staryskylines221, leoslady4ever, Psyka, Trunskmybaby, and mromero18 for reviewing the last chapter. I am very thankful that you are enjoying this story and I really appreciate and love your feedback! So thank you very much and I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu walked out of the girl's room when Lucy decided to take a shower to help her nerves. Earlier, the rest of the Fairy Tail team thought that it would be best to let Lucy continue to sleep while they finished the short mission. Natsu was left in charge to watch over his friend as she slept to monitor her for changes.

Natsu was ticked off by the turn of events. He only left for a moment to grab a snack, and then he returned and found Lucy hysterically crying. However, Natsu felt guilty for leaving his best friend like that. He hated it when Lucy cried; because there was nothing he could ever do to help her besides to hold her in his arms.

Finally, Natsu arrived at the house of the client who requested the job. He looked up to see his friends walking out. "Oi, Happy did you guys finish the job?" Natsu yelled and waived his hand.

"Aye! It was an Exceed after all Natsu! He was really perverted and used a potion to turn himself invisible so he could spy on girl Exceeds!" Happy yelled angrily as he stood in front of Carla in attempt to protect her from perverted eyes.

Carla just ignored Happy's antics and Wendy asked, "Natsu-san, where is Lucy –san? Is she all right?"

Erza quickly drew her sword and pointed it at Natsu's face and yelled, "Natsu you were supposed to guard Lucy. Where is she!?"

"She is taking a shower now, so I wanted to come find you guys to see if you were done yet," Natsu quickly said with his hands raised in surrender in hopes to appease Erza's anger.

"Yeah, we are finished but you shouldn't have left her alone Flame Brain," Gray said angrily.

"You wanna fight Snow Cone?" Natsu rebutted in anger at Gray's comment.

Erza was quickly losing patience on this mission and yelled, "ENOUGH YOU TWO! But Natsu, Gray is right you shouldn't have left Lucy alone."

Natsu got a mischievous grin on his face and said, "Fine Erza, I will go back and join Lucy in the shower and tell Lucy that you ordered me to not leave her side."

Wendy eeped at Natsu's comment and Gray got even angrier at the Fire Dragon. Erza turned her death glare on Natsu, but Natsu quickly said, "I'M SORRY ERZA! I was only kidding! I thought you would just be interested to know that she had another dream."

"Why didn't you say that sooner idiot?" yelled Gray as he grabbed Natsu by his scarf.

Erza froze at what Natsu said and Wendy who was clearly worried asked, "Natsu-san what did Lucy-san dream about? Is Jellal ok?"

Natsu realized that he shouldn't have been goofing around and said, "Luce said that we need to hurry. The dream she had about Jellal was not good. Now don't ask her any questions, because she has been through enough this past day."

"Is Lushee ok?" Happy asked as tears filled his eyes over his friend.

"Honestly Happy I don't know. She doesn't know where Jellal is and she can't stop crying," Natsu depressingly said.

Erza continued to stand still as the wind blew her scarlet hair around her stoic face. Wendy finally said, "Natsu-san, I have been studying with Porlyusica a lot and I think until we find Jellal, Lucy-san should take it easy and we should get her some medicine to help her relax. We do not know what kind of effect these dreams have been having on her and I wished Porlyusica could have looked at Lucy-san before we left. But I think it would be best if Carla and I watched over her now so I can monitor her health."

Carla nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yes, Wendy is the most trained. This would be better just in case, but Lucy is stubborn and probably won't let us try and help her."

Gray sighed at Carla's statement. He knew all too well how stubborn and reckless his blonde friend could be. "You two are right. We don't want her risking her life without even knowing what we are doing, but I don't think she will agree to take anything."

"If we say that it will help Jellal and Erza then Lucy will take it," Happy said with determination before he added, "Lucy cares too much to let something bad happen."

Natsu looked over at Erza who seemed to not be listening at all. He then went over to his scarlet haired friend, put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Erza, Jellal will be ok. As I told Lucy, we are Fairy Tail mages. We will find him and save him."

Erza just nodded her head at Natsu's statement. Natsu then turned to Happy and said, "Happy, go with Wendy and Carla to get something to help Lucy. We will go get our things and Lucy. We will meet back at the magic vehicle in thirty minutes ok?"

"AYE SIR!" Happy yelled and then the blue Exceed escorted Wendy and Carla to the nearest magic shop.

Natsu and the others made their way back to their rooms. When Natsu entered the girls' room Lucy was already packing up her supplies. Erza walked in behind Natsu and Lucy looked up at the Requip Mage with tears in her eyes. Before Lucy could say anything Erza held up her hand at her friend and said, "Lucy, Natsu already explained everything so you don't have to repeat it."

"But Erz-," Lucy tried to say but Natsu interrupted her.

"Luce, it is ok. Wendy went to go get you something to help you," Natsu said firmly.

"What do you mean Wendy went to get something?" Lucy asked as she furrowed her brows at Natsu.

Gray entered the room and heard what Natsu had said to Lucy. Honestly the Fire Dragon had no tact at times. Gray looked over at Lucy and said, "Lucy I think what Natsu is trying to say is that we are worried about Jellal, but we are also care about you. We do not know what kind of effect these dreams are having on you and from what Natsu told us, the dreams are getting pretty intense. Wendy just wants something to help you relax so you are not on edge. Besides, we know you want to help Jellal too and like Gramps said yesterday—we can't help him if we are too exhausted to help."

Lucy's facial expressions began to soften slightly at the Ice Mage's remark and just nodded her head that she understood. Natsu shot Gray a dirty look. What did Gray say that was so different from what he had said?

After the team got everything packed, they went to meet Wendy, Carla, and Happy by the car. Without saying a word, Erza climbed into the driver's seat. Much to everyone's relief, Wendy decided to go ahead and cast Troia on Natsu since they would be arriving at Worth Woodsea within a few hours.

* * *

The next few hours were quite grim for the Fairy Tail mages. The only sound that could be heard was that of the magical vehicle. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts about Jellal and what they should do to help him, plus what they should do to help Lucy.

By the afternoon, the Woodsea had finally come into view. Erza stopped the magical vehicle and directed Gray, Natsu, and Happy to go find a hidden spot for the team to make camp. They didn't know how long they would be out here. Plus, Master Makarov had mentioned that Jellal and Meredy were hunting down a dark guild. The team didn't want a dark guild sneaking up on them in the night when they were unprepared.

After two hours, Happy had returned to the girls with a report of a location that would make it easy for them to see if anyone were to approach the camp. The team started to head that way and when they arrived, Erza reaffirmed that it was indeed a good location. When Erza was satisfied, Lucy called out Virgo to help the team set up camp as well as help Erza set up proper natural defenses around the area. Natsu and Gray seemed to find them a hidden area that was surrounded by trees with a rock wall behind. The location was high up enough to see if anyone were to start heading towards them. The team was confident that no one would even notice their presence in the vast Woodsea.

Once the camp had been set up, Erza said, "We still have a few hours of daylight left, so we should split up and search for clues on the whereabouts of Crime Sorcière. Lucy, Wendy, and Carla—I would like you to stay here and defend the camp."

Natsu looked over and saw that Lucy about to protest so he said, "Hey Luce, will you make me and Happy some yummy stew like you made on our last mission?"

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled ecstatically as a trickle of drool started to fall down his mouth.

Natsu watched as Lucy looked over at Erza and he could sense that Lucy's nerves were quickly beginning to escalate. He could smell fear and sadness all over his best friend and he was just about to say something else when Wendy said, "Lucy-san I would love to be able to help you cook." Natsu realized that Wendy must have also noticed the sudden change in Lucy's emotions and wanted to help.

Lucy just looked at the Sky Maiden and nodded her head. Her team hated seeing Lucy so forlorn. Even though Lucy had told Natsu that she felt rested earlier, he couldn't help but notice how stressed and fatigued she looked. The weight of Jellal's fate was almost resting on his friend's shoulders, but Natsu was determined to save Jellal so Lucy would no longer have to dream about him. Plus, he was determined to save Jellal for Erza's sake. Natsu could also sense that Erza was completely on edge, even if she wasn't entirely showing it.

Wendy watched Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy walk away so that they could search for Jellal. But before Erza left, she asked Lucy to take the potion that Wendy had purchased from the magic shop. Lucy only agreed to take it, because she knew it would help them find Jellal.

After the rest of their team disappeared from sight, Carla and Wendy turned to the blonde Celestial Mage and both gasped at how Lucy was stomping around the camp and grabbing the items to start making a stew.

Wendy nervously asked, "U-um Lucy-san is there anything that we can help you with?"

Wendy watched as Lucy just continued to prepare the meal without even acknowledging her. Wendy could smell hurt, anger, and anxiety all coming off of her friend. Wendy looked to Carla who eyed Lucy with sadness. Wendy smiled at this; because many people thought that Carla was cruel or rude—but the truth was Carla had a soft heart and she especially had a soft spot for her, Happy, and Lucy.

Wendy then saw a burst of gold light appear in the middle of the camp and smelled a deep musky smell tinged with light—Loke.

Loke looked around the camp and winked at Wendy and Carla, Wendy blushed at Loke whereas Carla just snorted. Loke then turned to Lucy and pouted as he walked up to his Master and said sadly, "My Princess, why aren't you happy to see me?"

Lucy didn't even acknowledge Loke's presence. Wendy began to feel hurt by how Lucy and Erza were acting. Wendy knew that Lucy and Erza weren't trying to be rude on purpose and that they were just worried about Jellal, but didn't they understand that their friends were worried about them just as much as they were about Jellal. Wendy was also confused by all of the scents coming off of Lucy whenever Erza was around. She also noticed how Lucy's anxiety and pulse seemed to go up whenever Lucy had to talk to Erza about Jellal.

Wendy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Loke say, "Fine, just ignore me Lucy. I thought you would just be interested to know that when you are sleeping your spirits notice a change in your presence."

The three Fairy Tail mage's looked at Loke in shock and Lucy yelled, "Loke what are you talking about?! Tell me everything!"

"No I don't think I will. You my beautiful Princess were very rude a moment ago to your Loyal Lion and I am deeply hurt," Loke said with a pouty, playful voice as he turned away from Lucy.

Wendy watched as Lucy got an evil gleam in her eye and said, "Looooke you better tell me what you know, because as you are probably aware—sometimes kitties get neutered."

Wendy and Carla giggled at Loke's strong reaction. Loke moved his hands to cover his little lion and yelled, "All right, all right, you don't have to be so mean to mean Princess. You would be doing a great disservice to many women if you did that! Besides Virgo noticed it first, but when you go to sleep we are still aware of your presence and then we aren't."

Lucy and Wendy both looked confused and Carla was bold enough to say, "That makes no sense!"

"True it does not; however, last night I monitored you while you slept and I could say that you were still conscious and I could feel you, but unlike before when you slept it was like part of you was blocked from me. For example, I came out right now because I could sense that you seemed angrier than Erza does when someone knocks her cake to the ground. But now when you sleep is like a part of you is cut off from your Spirits," Loke said in all seriousness.

"Loke-san can you usually sense Lucy-san even when she dream dreams?" Wendy asked.

"Yes I can sense Lucy's emotions rather well and even tell when Lucy has nightmares or when my Master has a really, really good dream," then Loke turned and winked at a now bright red Lucy.

"Loke you baka! How dare you snoop on me while I dream! LUCY KICK!" Lucy screamed as she flew across the camp and kicked Loke right in the stomach.

Wendy and Carla both sweat dropped at their friend's reaction, but Wendy also blushed at what Loke had said. Wendy would never admit this to anyone, not even Carla, but she thought Loke was incredibly handsome.

"Ow, Princess now I see why Natsu and Gray complain about you all of the time!" Loke said teasingly as he rubbed his abs.

Wendy could smell pure rage coming off of Lucy and this made Wendy eep at her friend. Finally Carla getting annoyed with the spirit's antics said, "It is odd that your spirits can't sense you Lucy, plus add in the fact that Natsu said he did smell something on you yesterday."

"Hmmm…that is a valid point Carla. It seems that Natsu is able to use his dragon senses to a degree on Lucy as well," Loke said as he put his hand up to his chin in thought and then turned to Wendy and asked, "Wendy last night when you shared a room with Lucy, did you notice any smell?"

Wendy thought about this for a moment and then said, "No I didn't notice anything, but Lucy did go to sleep after me. Then in the morning Erza woke me and rushed me to get ready—so I was somewhat distracted. I promise to keep an eye out tonight though!"

Loke smiled at Wendy and this made the Sky Dragon Slayer blush even harder. Wendy then sensed a wave of fatigue come over Lucy. She quickly turned to the blonde mage who began to blink slowly and swayed where she stood. Loke rushed over and put his arm behind Lucy's back and said with worry in his voice, "Lucy I think the medicine that they gave you is starting to take effect. You have nearly worn yourself out because of stress. You should really take better care of yourself Princess."

"Shut up you stupid Lion," Lucy said with a yawn.

Wendy watched as Loke quickly picked Lucy up and carried her over to her sleeping roll. She could sense annoyance coming off of Lucy, but Lucy seemed too tired to put up a fight.

Loke then turned back to Wendy and Carla and said grimly, "We will keep an eye on her from the spirit realm, but please let me know if you notice any changes in her this time. We fear for her safety when she sleeps now."

"Of course Loke-san we will let you know," Wendy said with determination.

Then with one last flirty smile, Loke disappeared back into the spirit world. Wendy watched as Lucy began to drift off. Wendy and Carla decided that they would go ahead and eat a little bit of Lucy's stew before Natsu and Happy got back and devoured it before them.

The two sat in a contempt silence until Wendy's senses picked up something she thought she would never smell again.

Carla looked over at Wendy who tensed up next to her and asked, "Wendy what is wrong? Is Lucy ok?"

Wendy ran over to Lucy and studied her sleeping friend. "Carla I don't believe this," Wendy exclaimed with her eyes wide in shock.

"What?! What don't you believe? Is everything ok?" Carla asked with fear in her voice.

"I'm sorry Carla, but I think I understand now. Lucy smells like Edolas! She must not being seeing Erza's Jellal, but my friend Jellal—or Mystogan," Wendy said excitedly.

Carla looked shocked and kept looking back and forth between Wendy and Lucy, before she asked, "But how is that possible? All the magic from Edolas left when we did. How can Lucy go there when she sleeps if she has magic? Why would she see this Mystogan?"

Wendy looked worried and said, "That might be why Loke-san and the other spirits can't sense Lucy. Their magic with Lucy feeds their bond. Lucy smells as though she were actually in Edolas right now, even though her body is here. It is like our world and their world is blending together, because Lucy smells like she is here in the Woodsea but also in Edolas. But I don't kn-."

But Wendy was cut off by the smell of blood and a blood curdling scream that ripped out of Lucy's throat.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

*A special thanks to Psyka, mel870709, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, leoslady4ever, Angelic Shadow123, thewanted550, kasey44, dutchangel1979, Varvala, Lunarse, fylith, staryskylines221, and Trunksmybaby for reviewing chapter 3!

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed the story! I really love Mystogan/Lucy. Also, the next chapter will be quite exciting for Lucy! *fan girl squee!*


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Special Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful fanfiction friend Varvala, who gave me a figurative shoulder to cry on this week! Thank you so much for your encouragement and kind words. I hope every writer on here has someone like you supporting them!

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and found that she was once again in Jellal's room. The blonde mage stood there with her back to the bed. Lucy's nerves were nearly frayed from the recent events and she was too afraid to turn around to look at the bed, because what if when she turned around she saw Jellal's dead body.

The Celestial Spirit Mage took a deep breath and slowly turned around and tried to brace herself. Lucy felt like her heart had stopped and her legs gave out from under her. The large bed had been freshly made and had new pale blue silk sheets; however, the bed was completely empty. Lucy felt tears immediately well up in her eyes and a dull ache in her chest made it difficult for her to breathe. She began to tremble as she sat on her knees by the bed.

Lucy came to the conclusion that Jellal must have died in the night and the sorrow she felt at the thought nearly crushed her.

The blondes chocolate brown eyes fell on the empty bed as she clutched the soft sheets. Lucy's tears began to stain the beautiful bed spread as she thought how she would never again see his face. Lucy felt utterly alone. She didn't know why or how she suddenly started to see Jellal in her sleep, but something in her heart had led her to believe that fate had a plan for her—for them. Lucy sobbed harder when she realized that once again someone she cared about had left her. Lucy knew that from her last dream that Jellal's life hung in the balance, but she had hoped that they would find him in time. Lucy felt guilt like she had let Jellal down. She would never forgive herself for not saving him in time.

Out of instinct, Lucy curled herself up onto the bed and hugged a pillow close to her chest. Her sobs lessened and was slowly replaced by anger and hurt. Lucy knew that her team only tried to watch out for her wellbeing, but they couldn't understand what she was going through. Here she was seeing a man that was in love with her best friend in real life every time she fell asleep. Jellal belonged to Erza, but the handsome blue haired mage was plaguing all of her waking and sleeping thoughts. Lucy couldn't help but feel like that maybe if her team wasn't so worried about her then they could have found Jellal in time.

Lucy turned on her back and starred up at the ceiling. She felt a pang in her chest, because she knew she shouldn't be having fantasies about Jellal. Erza was like a sister to her, but Lucy couldn't help but feel jealous knowing that Jellal was in love with Erza and not her. She knew she shouldn't feel that way. Lucy sobbed at how she knew she had meant nothing to Jellal. After all, she had barely known the man. The only thing Lucy knew about Jellal was what she had learned from Erza. But no matter how hard the blonde mage tried she couldn't help but feel regret at the thought of how she and Jellal never got the chance to know each other. When she fell asleep, the few times Jellal's deep brown eyes would gaze into hers made Lucy feel like she was always supposed to be there by his side.

As Lucy continued to stare up at the ceiling, her brow began to furrow in thought. Why was she here again? Why would she come to this room again if Jellal was dead? Would she continually have to come here only to never see him until she too died? Lucy let out an involuntary whimper as she thought of how Jellal must have felt so alone.

However, Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door slowly open across the room. Lucy nervously looked up at the door and realized that she was still in the middle of Jellal's empty bed.

Lucy felt her heart lurch when she saw two hooded figures sneak into the room. Her eyes grew wide as the figures slowly approached the bed—it was the same two figures she had followed on her first night to see Jellal. Fear washed over Lucy and she began to panic. What if they could see her?

Both figure's faces were covered with a black cloth that had a dark red mesh band that covered their eyes, so Lucy could not even see what Jellal's attackers looked like. Lucy watched in silence as the taller figure turned its head to look around the room. Lucy felt somewhat relieved that they could not see her, but she still couldn't understand why they were here.

"Where is he at?" The taller figure hissed in irritation.

The shorter figure moved closer to the bed where Lucy sat and replied, "My source said that he survived the poison and that he would continue to rest in his room."

Lucy body nearly went into shock at the news. Jellal was alive?! She felt her heart lift as relief washed over her, but then realization hit her because the two figures were still clearly after Jellal's life. The Celestial Mage grew angry at how they had jeopardized the life of a friend and she wasn't going to let them get away with it.

The Celestial Spirit Mage reached for her keys and whip and then fear hit her. She looked down to see that she did not have her Celestial Spirit Keys or her Fleuve d'étoiles. Lucy remembered how Loke had said he noticed a change when she went to sleep. Was this why? She had her keys on when she fell asleep, but now they weren't here.

Lucy felt odd. She felt like the magic inside of her was still there somewhere, but almost like it was unattainable. How did she not notice this before? Lucy assumed that because she was so worried about Jellal that she didn't even think of herself.

Her eyes then focused on the shorter figure sneaking closer to the bed with the same dagger from the other night. The hooded person said, "He must be here somewhere or he will at least come back soon. We should hide and then finish the job when he returns."

Out of instinct from watching so many of the guild hall fights, Lucy lunged at the shorter figure who just threatened Jellal's life. Her body smacked against his and Lucy quickly dug her knee into the hooded figure's groin area. Lucy wasn't certain at first if the hooded figures were male or female, but after her attack she was certain that the shorter figure was at least male.

As the shorter figure doubled over in pain, Lucy kicked the dagger out of the male's hand and it went sliding across the floor. Lucy spun around to take care of the second hooded figure but then saw no one behind her.

She jumped when the second figure's voice came from behind her. It was a male's deep voice that turned into a hiss as it asked, "What the hell happened? What is wrong with you? We don't have time for your idiocy!"

The shorter figure on the floor gasped for breath and whispered painfully, "We are not alone."

The taller figure stiffened and slowly drew his dagger out. Lucy knew she had to be careful, because she didn't have the element of surprise anymore. The taller figure whispered to the other still hunkered on the floor, "It has to be him. It is probably some trick that he learned from living in that other world for so long." The figure then spun around and yelled with his arms raised, "COME OUT AND FACE ME JELLAL!"

Lucy wasn't going to let anything happen to Jellal. Earlier she had already felt like she had let him down and she wasn't about to let that happen again. Lucy looked around the room and saw a wooden chair by a desk. She quickly ran over to the chair and tried to smash it into the other figure.

The tall figure was caught off guard by the sudden object that flew at him; however, he quickly dodged it and then slashed his dagger in the direction from where the chair had moved from.

Lucy was able to dodge the hooded figure's blade, but the man kept slashing away—almost anticipating her every move. The figure seemed to move at lightning speed even though he was not using magic.

Lucy kept dodging his attacks, but then before she could block the next attack the hooded figure moved towards her with incredible speed and slashed the air cutting Lucy's left side.

Lucy let out a blood curdling scream as the hot metal scrapped across her now burning flesh. She felt searing pain burn through her body as the taller figure loomed over her. Lucy could see her blood and green puss ooze from the gash in her side. The hooded figure just stood above her and laughed. "Well Jellal, even if I can't see you, it looks like my blade's poison has once again marred your flesh. It won't be long now until the true ruler of Edolas takes the throne."

Lucy's vision began to blur slightly from the poison already entering her system when she saw a blue flash jump in front of her and impale the taller figure with a sword. Lucy looked up and felt a rush of relief as Jellal stood in front of her and over the hooded figure with a terrifying expression and a sword clutched in his hand.

Lucy watched as the taller figure slumped down on the floor in pain. The man's blood began to pool out as he laughed evilly and said, "It doesn't matter if you kill me now Jellal. When I die more will just come for you. You don't deserve the throne. You never did."

Then Lucy heard cries coming from the other figure across the room as guards began to fill the bedroom chamber and surround the men.

Jellal said sternly, "Take that man to the dungeons where he will be questioned later." The guards quickly did as he said, but then Jellal added, "Take this one to one of the physicians. We need information out of him too. Also, have them analyze the poison on the blade. Do not let them out of your sight. I will stay here in my room."

One of the guards grabbed the injured figure in front of Lucy and Jellal and said, "My King I think it would be best if we left some guards in your room to make sure you are protected. After all you are not fully healed. We also don't know if they were working alone"

Jellal looked over and met Lucy's big brown eyes with worry and said to the guard, "Leave me now. That is an order. Those are the two from the other night and I know that they are alone. You will find out more once they are questioned. Now leave."

The guards quickly did as their King instructed and left the room. The moment that the door closed behind them, Jellal rushed to Lucy's side and said, "Lucy are you all right?"

Lucy looked up and met Jellal's intense gaze and when she tried to speak all that came out was a whimper from the pain in her side. Lucy clutched her side as more blood started to come out. Jellal's eyes narrowed in on the wound and before he said anything else, he quickly put one of his arms under her legs and the other around her back. Jellal lifted Lucy up and carried her towards his bed.

The blue haired man gently placed Lucy on his bed and then went to grab the ointment he had been given earlier. Jellal quickly returned and asked cautiously, "Lucy would it be all right if I lifted your shirt so that I may see the wound?"

Lucy felt delirious and all she could do was gently nod her head in response. She felt Jellal's large masculine hands gently lift her shirt up to right under her breasts. Lucy wanted to moan as she felt his cool hands slide across her burning side.

The blonde mage studied the handsome man helping her. His face was stern and concentrated on the task at hand. He wore a black coat that had blue and gold trimmed edges with dark pants and black boots—he looked like royalty. Lucy could tell that Jellal looked tired, but he looked nothing like he did the last time she saw him. Lucy was so thankful that he was alive.

Jellal's eyes widened as he began to apply the ointment. The gash in Lucy's side suddenly began to glow white and the wound looked as though it were healing itself. Lucy gasped as she felt the poison start to leave her body.

Her chocolate brown eyes met Jellal's again and he asked, "How is your wound healing like that?"

Lucy continued to stare into Jellal's eyes and weakly replied, "It kind of feels like Wendy's magic. I was with her when I fell asleep, but I don't know it feels different. It feels like she can't heal me all of the way."

Jellal nodded his head at the blonde's response and quickly dressed her wound. As his fingers brushed against her soft skin Lucy wanted so badly to reach out and touch him. She wanted to know that he was actually there with her, that she wasn't just imagining his existence.

Once Jellal was finished, he cleared his throat and asked, "Would you like some water?"

Lucy nervously nodded her head again. She was completely stunned by the turn of events. Just a while ago she was so worried about saving Jellal's life. Now here she was in his bed and he was taking care of her. Lucy tried to sit up and said, "Jellal it is ok, I can get it. You should re-."

However, Lucy got lightheaded when she tried to get up. Jellal rushed to her side and caught her before she fell. He sternly said, "You took care of me last night. Now please let me return the favor Lucy. I know firsthand the effects of that poison and if Wendy can't heal you all of the way then you need to take it easy for a bit."

Lucy felt her heart rate pick up at the close contact she had with Jellal. He was so handsome and the way he said her name set her skin on fire. As Jellal held her in his arms, Lucy felt like little electric sparks shot through her veins. Lucy fought the urge to moan at his touch and bit her lower lip as she replied, "O-ok Jellal." Then she blushed when she realized that he knew she took care of him. Her heart felt light at the thought that her words had reached him.

Jellal gently helped Lucy back down and then walked over to a pitcher of water that had two glasses sitting next to it. He filled one for the Fairy Tail mage and brought it over to her. Lucy didn't realize how thirsty she was until the cool water touched her lips. She quickly drank everything down and handed the glass back to him. Lucy's mind was swirling in thought; she remembered the men who attacked them had said something about Edolas. She watched as Jellal took the glass from her and sat it on the nightstand next to his bed. Before he turned back around Lucy asked nervously, "M-mystogan?"

Jellal froze at Lucy's hesitant inquiry. He turned towards the blonde girl who looked so full of concern for him and said, "I have not been called that name in over seven years. Lucy I do not understand, how you are here?"

Lucy readjusted herself on Jellal's pillow to get a better look at him. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, but she kept her hands to herself. Lucy looked into Jellal's concerned eyes and replied, "I am not sure. I went to sleep a few nights ago and then I saw those two men. I followed them and saw them about to hurt you."

Jellal looked up and thought for a moment and then said, "I remember. You yelled my name and it woke me in time to fight back. I was surprised. I thought it was a younger Lucy Ashley in my room at first, but then I saw your guild insignia and knew that it was you—Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy gulped as Jellal said her name. She felt her cheeks get hot at the way Jellal kept saying her name. Their eyes met again and for a moment Lucy could not tell reality from Jellal. The man seemed to invoke every fiber in her being.

Finally Jellal asked, "That is something else I don't understand. How do you look exactly the same as you did seven years ago?"

"Oh well that is easier to explain—well sort of. A few months ago, well actually a few years ago it only seems like a few months to me, we had our S-Class trials on Tenroujima. While we were there we were attacked by a dark guild looking for Zeref," Lucy started to tell the former Fairy Tail mage.

Jellal nodded that he understood. He knew where Tenroujima was, because he himself had been an S-Class mage when he was on Earthland. Lucy seeing that she should continue said, "We defeated the dark guild, who by the way was actually being led by Fairy Tail's Second Master Purehito—or Hades is what he was calling himself. After we won, we were about to leave when we were attacked again by the evil dragon Achnologia."

Jellal's eyes widened at what Lucy had said. He had heard stories of Achnologia's powers. How were his former comrades still alive? Voicing his concern he asked, "How did you survive then, if the Black Dragon attacked you?"

Lucy shuddered at the memory of Tenroujima. Everything her team went through was so terrifying. She looked up and saw Jellal's worried expression and replied, "We knew we were all about to die, so we joined hands to link our power so we could protect ourselves. But then Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first master, cast a spell on us to protect us; however, the spell she cast took seven years to un-spell. We were frozen in time. When we awoke it only seemed like a matter of minutes to us on the island, but seven years had passed for everyone else in Fairy Tail."

Lucy watched as Jellal sat in silence next to her for a long time. He looked like he was deep in thought. Lucy couldn't help but feel relieved in some way that it was Mystogan that she was talking to and not Erza's Jellal.

Finally Lucy broke the silence and said, "Jellal can I ask you something now?"

Jellal looked back at the girl and gently said, "Of course Lucy, what is it?"

"Why were you attacked by those men? Are you ok? When I saw you the last time I was here you didn't look well. You should probably be resting," Lucy rambled to the King of Edolas.

Jellal just smiled slightly at the blonde's concern for him. He was glad that Fairy Tail hadn't changed these past seven years. "Those men were trained assassins. We don't know who they are working for, but someone clearly wants my throne. They will be questioned by Erza Knightwalker when she returns from her mission. She has been trying to track down who is organizing these attacks. Also, you did remarkably well fighting off trained assassins—especially without the use of your magic," Jellal said seriously to the blonde Fairy Tail Mage.

"Well it helps that I see fights every day at the guild. I was bound to pick up on something eventually. I tried to take a few tricks from Erza's book on how to knock someone out as quickly as possible," Lucy chuckled and thought about how she couldn't wait to tell Erza how she took out one of the men.

The King of Edolas sweat dropped at his former guild mate's confession. He remembered all too well how easy it was for a fight to break out in Fairy Tail, which is why he always put everyone to sleep whenever he had to go there. He didn't want Natsu to accidently burn his mask off and reveal his identity.

Jellal was pulled from his memories when he saw the beautiful blonde gazing at him on his bed. He continued to answer the question from earlier and said, "And yes I was very unwell the last time you saw me, but luckily Edo-Wendy is quite gifted in healing as well and found a cure for what I was poisoned with. I am tired, but I am fine. I am also fine thanks to you Lucy."

Lucy blushed at Jellal's last statement and began to rub her fingers against the soft fabric of Jellal's pillow. She was feeling so many emotions at once that it was hard to straighten them all out. Lucy was so relieved that Jellal was safe and alive, but then she realized that maybe she shouldn't have feelings about this Jellal either. After all, there was a version of Erza here too. What if they were soul mates as well?

Lucy bit her bottom lip and said, "I am so glad that you are better. I was really worried about you. All of my team is. Especially Erza, but the truth is I didn't know it was you at first either. I thought you were Earthland Jellal. We are actually trying to find him now to see if he is safe. At least Erza won't be as worried now."

Jellal's facial expression became unreadable and he said, "Yes I wondered that when you said you weren't sure why I could see you and not Erza."

No longer being able to make eye contact with Jellal, Lucy asked curiously, "So is Erza Knightwalker much like our Erza?"

"I would say that she is even rougher than Erza Scarlett. Knightwalker is a good soldier who is respected by her underlings. She actually married Edo Gajeel about a year ago," Jellal said.

Lucy blinked a few times and then burst out laughing. Jellal continued to look at the beautiful girl in his bed in amazement. It had been so long since he had heard laughter like that. He continued to eye her and asked, "What is so funny?"

"Gomen Jellal, it is just really funny picturing Erza and Gajeel as a couple. I can't wait to tell Erza when I go back! But then it probably isn't any stranger than who Earthland Gajeel likes," Lucy said as she wiped away a tear from her eye because of her laughter.

"Oh, who would that be?" Jellal asked interested. He had missed Fairy Tail so much and often wondered how all of his old comrades were doing.

"Levy McGarden and Gajeel like each other. They try to hide it but everyone knows they have the hots for each other," Lucy said with a smile.

Jellal looked taken aback for a moment at the news; however, he regained his composure and then said seriously, "Well in Edolas your counterpart and Natsu Dragion are married. Lucy Ashley is also the Guild Master of the Edolas's Fairy Tail. Plus the Lucy and Natsu here have a child together."

Lucy eeped at Jellal's bluntness, then she stammered out, "Haha, that is really funny to picture. They were both so nice. It is really hard to picture Earthland Natsu married to anyone—he is really dense when it comes to the opposite sex. I think the only one holding out for him is Lisanna."

Jellal and Lucy's eyes met again. Lucy felt so drawn to the handsome man who was sitting next to her. She saw that Jellal seemed to be studying her with an intense gaze that made her heart pound.

After a few moments, Lucy frowned and admitted, "Jellal I don't really know why I am being sent to Edolas when I sleep, or why the first time I came here I couldn't touch anything but now I can; however, I am really glad that I was able to come back when I did."

Jellal continued to stare deep into Lucy's eyes and said, "I am not sure why either. It is also odd that I am the only one who seems to be able to see you. I am also very glad you came back when you did. Fairy Tail mages have a way of showing up whenever or wherever they are needed most."

Lucy smiled up at Jellal's statement. She began to wish that she would have gotten to know Jellal better when he was Mystogan in her world. Lucy then felt a pang in her heart at the thought of returning. She looked back at Jellal who was still gazing at her and said, "I don't know when I will have to go back, but I am glad I got this chance to see you again and that you are alive. I was so worried all day. The thought that you might be de-"

But Jellal cut Lucy off when he held his hand up to her check. His brown eyes softened as he replied huskily, "I am here and I am alive."

Lucy attempted to move closer to Jellal, but when she tried to sit up she winced as she felt slight pain from her injury. Jellal looked at her in concern and asked, "Lucy, are you all right? Do you need anything else?"

"No, I don't feel the poison anymore. I think Wendy must have healed the worst of it," Lucy said but started to rub her side. Lucy then bit her lip again and shyly said, "U-um Jellal, thank you for saving my life earlier."

"It is I who should be thanking you Lucy. I do not think I would have made it through the night if it wasn't for you. You gave me the strength to keep fighting," Jellal said seriously as he moved even closer to Lucy, his finger slightly grazing her cheek.

Lucy wanted to moan at Jellal's touch. As she leaned closer to him, her senses were sent on overload as she breathed in his intoxicating scent. Jellal smelled like a cool summer's night.

After somewhat returning to her senses, Lucy hoped she wasn't being to forward when she breathily said, "I couldn't just sit there and watch someone I care about die."

Jellal nearly whispered, "But you thought I was him—Earthland Jellal. Not Mystogan."

Lucy felt her heart flutter when she felt Jellal's breath near her flushed skin. Then she admitted, "Yes, I did think you were Earthland Jellal and I am glad he is safe for Erza's sake, but part of me is glad that it was you who I helped instead." Lucy blushed at her own honesty. She wouldn't normally be so bold about her feelings, but seeing him in such terrible danger every night in her dreams made her bolder than usual.

Jellal looked surprised at Lucy's declaration. She was about to ask him something else when she began to feel the pull back to her world. Lucy looked at Jellal as tears started to fill her eyes and said, "Jellal I think I have to go soon."

Lucy saw a flash of what looked like sadness in Jellal's eyes. The two barely had any space in-between them now—their lips were inches apart from each other. Jellal whispered slowly, "I hope this is not our last meeting, because I am getting used to seeing you in my bedroom at night."

Lucy's heart began to pound in her chest. Her lip quivered as she admitted, "I hope to see you again soon too, Jellal."

Then before either could say anything else, Lucy saw darkness and then opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by the Woodsea trees once again.

* * *

*A Special Thanks to: PottsboroGirlie, Varvala, dutchangel1979, mromero18, Guest, CrystalNyx, leoslady4ever, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, Psyka, Aquos35, kasey44, MsBloodmoon, fylith, LucyXHeartfiliaXFan, staryskylines221, and Lunarse! Thank you so much for reviewing and being so encouraging! I love writing this story so much and I am glad that there are other Mystogan and Lucy shippers out there!

I am sorry I was a troll the last time! I hope I made up for it with this chapter! Myst/Lucy yearning moments are the best!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Some of the names used in this chapter are from the Edolas Arc. So here is a key to help:

**Hughes:** Purple haired guy with the white streak in his hair. He had the wand magic and wasn't affected by Lucy's seduction techniques.

**Sugarboy:** Elvis guy with pink armor.

**Byro:** Short, creepy looking guy who chased after Coco when she had the key. He turned into that octopus thing when Lucy fought him with her Fleuve d'étoiles for the first time.

**Coco:** Cute little girl who ran around a lot and was friends with Pantherlily.

**Legion:** The flying beasts in Edolas. Erza Knightwalker used one to hunt down the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild.

**Edolas Fairy Tail:** Was known as a Dark Guild in Edolas.

* * *

Lucy looked around the camp in the Woodsea and saw that it was already past dawn. She looked over and saw that Wendy and Carla were curled up next to her on one side and Natsu and Happy were on the other side. Lucy smiled at her silly team and then noticed Gray walk up towards her and signaled for her to follow him.

The blonde mage carefully removed Natsu and Wendy's arms from around her before she stood and tiptoed away from her sleeping bag. She followed Gray over to the campfire before he turned and asked worriedly, "Would you like to explain how you got that wound? Wendy said you screamed and that you had been poisoned."

Lucy was shocked by how angry and worried Gray seemed. The Ice-Mage was usually so cool, except when he was fighting Natsu or Juvia drooling on him. Lucy sat down next to Gray and said calmly, "I am sorry for worrying you guys, but I am ok. It is just a little bruised now; Wendy healed most of the wound. Jellal's attackers returned when I went back and I tried to fight them off. They used the same poisoned blades as the first night. Jellal is safe though, in fact I have good news for Erza on that. Where is she? She needs to know that it isn't her Jellal bu-,"

"We know. Wendy told us that it is Mystogan that you are seeing," Gray said grimly before he added, "And Erza is with Jellal now. We gave up searching late last night and returned to the camp to find out that you had been injured. Wendy then explained that you smelt like Edolas and she could smell Mystogan on you. Natsu didn't seem too happy about that."

The Ice-Mage tossed Lucy a smirk that made her blush; because she remembered the way Jellal had stroked her cheek. Finally Lucy regained composure and asked, "Wait Jellal is with Erza now? How? When? Where?"

Gray rolled his eyes and said, "After we got back and ate, Jellal and Meredy showed up. Apparently Jellal could tell that someone was tracking them so he wanted to find them first—turns out it was us. Erza explained the situation to them, but by that time we had already sorted out which Jellal you were seeing."

Lucy nodded her head and was relieved that Earthland Jellal was also safe. Lucy was so thankful that she would no longer have to see her best friend in pain. Erza deserved to be happy. The Celestial Spirit Mage then looked around to try and spot her scarlet haired best friend only to see that she was not there.

Gray saw Lucy look around and then continued, "After Jellal and Meredy heard our story they briefed us on the Dark Guild that they just took down. Meredy went back to her and Jellal's camp; whereas Erza and Jellal snuck off on their own." Gray then shot Lucy a smirk that made Lucy blink a few times and then she turned the color of Erza's hair when she realized what Gray had meant.

"O-oh, w-well I-I'm happy for her," Lucy said as she stared down at her hands.

Gray chuckled and said, "Yeah after they left Wendy began to blush whereas Natsu kept pestering them and asking them where they were going. He even asked if they needed help."

Lucy burst out laughing at Gray's description of the events that she missed out on. She wished she could have seen the look on Erza's face when Natsu asked that and asked, "So how did the Mighty Titania react to that?"

Gray continued to laugh and said, "Well let's just say that Natsu slept peacefully," but then the Ice-Mage grew serious again and said, "Lucy you explained how you got hurt, but why was Mystogan's scent all over you?"

Lucy looked down at her keys and began to fiddle with them. She bitterly thought how Loke always popped up whenever he wanted, but sometimes when she really needed his interference—like right now, he was nowhere to be seen. Lucy frowned as she thought how Loke must be laughing at her right now from the spirit world.

The blonde turned to look at her friend and saw a very smug looking Gray starring back at her. Lucy narrowed her eyes and said, "Well he was there with me."

"Yeah I got that part Lucy. I am not as dense as Natsu. You see after we got back and Wendy explained everything, Natsu realized that you did smell like Edolas; however, he smelt something else on you. Or I guess I should say _someone_ else on you," Gray said with a confident smirk still plastered across his face.

Lucy tried to look at anything except at her raven haired friend. How could her friends be so inconsiderate of her feelings? She didn't go around sniffing them when they slept. It was rudeness—there was no other explanation.

Lucy crossed her arms and turned her head away from Gray which only made the Ice-Mage laugh again. "You know Lucy, you should be really thankful that Wendy explained who you were really seeing before Natsu started blurted out that you smelled like Jellal," Gray said as he leaned back against the log.

"What are you talking about Gray?!" Lucy nearly screamed at her friend. Then she covered her mouth and looked over at her sleeping friends to make sure that she didn't disturb them.

When Lucy noticed that Natsu and the others were still asleep she glared back at Gray and said, "You better start explaining fast!"

Gray just smiled and said, "Well could you imagine how Erza would have reacted if Natsu would have said that Jellal was all over you, before we knew it was Mystogan?"

Lucy paled when she realized that things could have gone much worse. Lucy looked over at a sleeping Wendy, who had Carla in her arms like a teddy bear, and was so thankful that she had been with her last night. Thanks to Wendy, Lucy was healed of the poison and her comrades had already been informed that it was Mystogan that she now saw in her dreams.

The blonde Fairy Tail mage looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by for a few minutes. Lucy was so thankful that Jellal and Erza were ok, but Lucy knew it was more than that. Lucy felt guilty knowing that she started to develop feelings for Jellal before she knew that it was Mystogan. The blonde knew that she never would have done anything to come between Erza and Jellal, but at the time she still felt like she did something wrong. When she realized that it was Mystogan and not Jellal, Lucy couldn't help but feel relieved. She no longer felt guilt about being attracted to the man. Lucy bit her bottom lip as she realized that she had grown such strong feelings towards someone in such a short amount of time. But then the weight of realization hit her. What if when she went to sleep she never saw Jellal again? What if she only saw him because he was in danger and in some weird way she was sent to help him for that time only? Lucy felt tears start to well up in her eyes as she watched a lone cloud slowly move across the sky.

Gray looked over and saw that his friend looked like she was about to cry and nearly panicked. He hated it when girls cried, especially Lucy. "Lucy, look I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. We were all just really worried about you. Then we were shocked when we found out that someone you were seeing was someone form another world," Gray said quickly as he tried to reassure his blonde friend that everything was ok.

Lucy blinked away her tears and wiped away her face, "No Gray it isn't that. It's just…well I don't really know how to explain it." Lucy kept looking up at the sky. She didn't want to admit to Gray that she was more concerned about never seeing Jellal—Mystogan ever again, than being embarrassed by Natsu telling everyone she smelt like Jellal.

Gray sighed and put his arms behind his head and said, "If you don't want to talk about it that is fine, but you should know that I am here for you—we all are. But I think it would be best if you spoke with Erza when she gets back. Even though she would never admit it, I think these dreams of yours really shook her up."

Lucy looked over at Gray and smiled. Gray was so wonderful and strong. Lucy really admired him and his magic. She thought of how she was so lucky to have the best friends in the whole world. "Thank you Gray, you made me feel a lot better. Don't worry I plan on speaking with Erza soon. Part of me is glad though that she is off with Jellal right now so I can think about how to word what I want to say to her correctly," Lucy admitted.

Gray shuddered and said, "Well I am glad that it is you and not me who has to talk to her. At least she won't punch you."

Lucy giggled because she knew that Erza did take it easier on her than she did on either Natsu or Gray; however, Lucy was still nervous because she felt that she should tell Erza the truth. The thought of Erza hating her was almost too much for Lucy to handle. She loved Erza and she honestly valued Erza's opinion of her above all of her other guild mates. She didn't want to lose Erza's friendship.

Lucy's worried thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud rumble behind her. Gray and Lucy turned around and saw a sleepy Natsu sitting up and rubbing his stomach. The Fire Dragon Slayer looked over at his two team mates and yelled, "LUCE I'M HUNGRY!"

Gray just rolled his eyes and Lucy started to laugh. She got up and headed over to their supplies as she yelled back, "Fine, I will make something Natsu!"

As Lucy started to prepare something for her teammates to eat, she couldn't help but feel excited at the possibility of seeing Jellal again once she went to sleep.

* * *

**In Edolas…**

Jellal watched as Lucy faded from Edolas. As he continued to sit on his bed and stare at the empty spot where Lucy had just been, he felt a pang in his chest. The last few days had been so stressful on him and his body that he couldn't help but feel like the compassionate and beautiful blonde had been sent to him right when he needed her the most.

Jellal leaned back on his bed to stare up at the ceiling. The King of Edolas decided that he should try and get a few hours rest before he even attempted to unravel the events going on around him.

As Jellal relaxed in bed, he couldn't help but remember when Lucy came the night before. How she held his hand and spoke to him. Her words shone like a beacon of light against the darkness that surrounded him.

He remembered though how it hurt when she thought that he was Earthland Jellal. It made him wonder if Lucy would have reacted the same way to him if she would have known that it was him instead, but then her words right before she disappeared this time chased that fear away. Jelall remembered how intense Lucy's gaze was at him; he couldn't seem to hold back from touching her when she was here last. He wanted to know, to feel, that she was really there next to him.

The past seven years in Edolas had been long and difficult. He had the help of Edolas's Fairy Tail as well as Erza Knightwalker and her companions, but rebuilding a kingdom without magic had been difficult on his people. Smaller factions still rioted against the kingdom, because they were upset by the expulsion of magic from their world. Many people in Edolas had believed that what his father, Faust, had done towards his former guild and the Exceeds was the right thing to do. Yes most of the people in his kingdom were now happy, but that didn't mean that they still didn't face difficulties. Jellal pondered at why he was being targeted now of all times, right when his Edolas started to recover, and why had Lucy suddenly appeared to him and saved him.

He gritted his teeth at the memory of when he walked into his chamber and saw as one of the assassins stood over Lucy. The sight of seeing Lucy in danger made his blood boil, not only because she was his former guild mate but because somewhere in these past few days he had grown very fond of her.

In these past seven years, so many women had thrown themselves at Jellal in hopes of becoming his queen. Byro, the former Chief of Staff of the Royal Army and now Jellal's advisor, had tried several times to arrange a marriage for the young handsome King. Luckily thanks to Knightwalker, the marriage talks have ended for now. Jellal sighed as he thought about his predicament. He knew that he was King of Edolas, but there was part of his heart that would always belong to Earthland's Fairy Tail—the guild where everyone carved his or her own destiny. He didn't want a marriage out of convenience or to just produce an heir. He wanted someone to be by his side, to be his equal, but he also wanted to be in love with that woman.

Jellal scowled as all these questions and thoughts continued to run through his head. It was obvious that he was not going to get any sleep, because every time he closed his eyes he saw big brown chocolate eyes staring into his. He couldn't stop thinking about Lucy and no matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts of her aside, he kept wondering if he would see her again tonight. Not knowing whether or not he would see her again began to eat away at his brain.

He finally decided that enough was enough and got up to start his day. Jellal had several meetings to attend to and he needed to hear the report from Hughes, one of his captains, on Knightwalker's updates about the recent assassination attempts. But first Jellal needed answers in regards to the beautiful Fairy Tail mage who had suddenly appeared back into his life.

Jellal fixed his dress coat and appearance before he started to make his way to his private office. He asked one of the guards on his way by to find Coco for him as quickly as possible and to send her to his office.

When Jellal arrived at his office, the guards went in to search for anything suspicious that might harm their beloved King. After the room had been secured, Jellal dismissed his guards and went to sit at his desk. The blue haired man let out a heavy sigh at the stack of paperwork that he had to look over. Now after being King, he finally understood why Master Makarov always complained about all the paperwork he had to do at the guild—mostly because of Natsu.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and an announcement from one of the guards, "My King, Coco is here to see you!"

"Tell her to come in," Jellal said as he scanned a document regarding a wild breed of Legions attacking one of the outer villages of his kingdom.

The King of Edolas looked up and smiled as the petite frame of Coco came through the doors. Surprisingly after seven years, the small girl had not changed in appearance at all. "Good morning my King, how can I be of service to you?" Coco declared happily as she saluted her King.

Jellal just chuckled slightly. He has asked the girl several times to just call him Jellal, but she still refused to. On the outside Coco appeared to be a delicate girl, but on the inside she was incredibly loyal and had a sense of profound duty.

"Thank you for coming to see me so quickly Coco, but actually I was wondering if you would be able to retrieve Lucy Dragion for me as quickly as you are able. Also, we need her to arrive here in the most discreet way as possible, so you know what to do," Jellal said as he gazed seriously at Coco.

Coco could almost sense her King's need for urgency and replied, "It will be as you say my King. We will be here shortly." Then the short girl quickly ran out of his office.

After about a half an hour later, Jellal heard a slight knock on the door followed by a familiar voice that was not so hushed, "Why are you being so secretive Coco? For the love of Edolas, just open the damn door!"

Jellal smiled wryly at the voice because it was none other than the brutally honest Lucy Dragion. "You can bring her in Coco," Jellal said towards the door.

The door opened and Coco escorted the annoyed looking Edolas Fairy Tail guild master in. Edo-Lucy was dressed in tight black leather shorts that had her ass nearly hanging out. Her ensemble also consisted of a black leather top that had red flames on the back, for her husband, and thigh high black boots that laced up the front. The Edo version of Lucy looked at the King of Edolas and said, "What the hell is wrong with you Jellal? Why was I secretly snuck past all of the guards?"

Jellal wasn't even fazed that Lucy didn't give him a title when she spoke to him. He had grown rather used to her since of casualty and was somewhat thankful for it. The King of Edolas then turned to Coco and said, "Coco you may leave for now, but please come back in a half hour to escort the Guild Master back safely. No one must know that she is here."

Coco saluted her King and said, "I understand your majesty," before she turned and ran back out the door.

Edo-Lucy looked back and forth between the King of Edolas and Coco with a scowl on her face. Jellal then turned to Edo-Lucy and said, "Please Guild Master have a seat."

Edo-Lucy rolled her eyes and plopped down in the chair across Jellal's desk. As she propped her feet up on his desk, she looked at Jellal with an exasperated expression and said dryly, "Well, what do you want? It must be important sent you snuck me in here like a secret. The last time you did that was when Gajeel found out that an attempt on your life was inevitable, so it must be pretty serious."

Jellal wanted to shake his head at the woman across from him. Edo-Lucy was such a stark difference compared to the playful girl who had saved his life a few nights ago. Jellal was also relieved that he did some feel the same pull towards Edo-Lucy as he did with Lucy Heartfilia. The two girls might look the same, slightly different now; however, one thing that both Lucy's had in common was the love for their friends and guild. Without a doubt, both girls would lay down their lives to save someone that they cared about.

The blue haired man turned to Lucy's counterpart and said sternly, "I have summoned you here for a very important reason Master Lucy and if the news were to leave this room it would be considered treason."

Edo-Lucy's annoyed scowl turned into a serious expression. The girl straightened up in her chair, just slightly, and said, "There are many things a Guild Master has to keep secret. I give you my word as a Guild Master that what you say will not be repeated once I leave this room—not even to Natsu."

Jellal knew that what the young woman had spoken was the honest truth. Lucy Dragion was one of the few people in Edolas that Jellal trusted with his life. The King of Edolas nodded his head and said, "Very well Lucy, because what I am about to tell you is rather serious and if it were leaked another riot might start."

Edo-Lucy let out a sigh as memories of the past few years flooded her mind. After the expulsion of magic from Edolas, the dark guild—Fairy Tail fought alongside the Royal Army to maintain order in the land. Jellal was a great King, much better than his father. Many of the people in Edolas, especially those who lived outside the Royal Capital, quickly adapted to the new way of life under his rule. He was a just, strong, and kind King.

However, the former King Faust had several extremists on his side and they often found ways to cause trouble whenever or wherever. When Gajeel had found out secret information on an assassination attempt, a secret council had been called that consisted of Edo-Lucy, Edo-Gajeel, Erza Knightwalker, Huges, Sugarboy, Byro, Coco, and King Jellal to maintain order and to save their King's life.

Jellal continued and said, "Lucy what I am about to tell you will sound impossible, but I ask that you hear me out before you say anything."

Edo-Lucy just nodded her head that she understood. Jellal saw that he should continue and said, "As you are already aware, Erza and Gajeel are searching for clues on the recent assassination attempts on my life. A few nights ago, the assassins finally made their way to my private chambers."

Edo-Lucy's eyes widened at the news as Jellal continued, "So far the reports from Hughes tells us that there is a traitor in our midst for them to have gotten so far; however, that is not the entire reason why I brought you here."

Edo-Lucy couldn't imagine what would be more important than assassins entering your room but she waited for Jellal to tell her the news. "The night that the assassins made their way to my room I was asleep and was cut by one of their poisoned blades. That is why Wendy was called to come to the castle immediately and from a report I received this morning, Wendy is still analyzing the poison that was used on the blade," Jellal said seriously.

Edo-Lucy's brows furrowed together as she listened to the story. She remembered when Coco retrieved Wendy the other night to help a patient; she just didn't realize that the patient was the King. She looked over at her King and saw that he was staring down at his desk seriously. Edo-Lucy began to grow impatient from the silence and said as calmly as she could, "If you were asleep then how were you only cut? Where are the assassins now? Have they been captured?"

Jellal continued to stare at his desk as he said, "The assassins have been caught. One waits to be questioned by Erza when she returns tomorrow. The other is being treated by Wendy only so he too can be questioned later by Erza. They were captured in the night; this was their second attempt on my life. I was only cut the first time because someone woke me in time and I was able to defend myself."

"Who woke you?" Edo-Lucy asked as she raised her eyebrow questionably. She was curious as to who else would be in the King's chambers, especially since he constantly turned down every female who threw herself at him.

Jellal looked into Edo-Lucy's eyes with an intense gaze and replied, "Lucy Heartfilia was in my room."

Edo-Lucy blinked a few times and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JELLAL! LUCY COULDN'T BE HERE!"

Jellal said sternly, "Will you keep your voice down? Especially since I just told you that there is a spy among us? I have specially made sure that this room is safe, but you have a rather loud voice."

Edo-Lucy glared at the blue haired man across from her. If he wasn't the King, she would have used her Screwdrive Elbow Crush on him and put him in his place. However, Edo-Lucy regained some composure and grumbled, "Would you care to explain to me than what you mean."

Jellal sighed and said, "I honestly wish I could explain it better. I was asleep when I heard someone call my name. When I opened my eyes, Lucy was standing at the end of my bed. I knew it was her because of her guild mark. I then noticed that I was about to be attacked. I was able to defend myself in time, but was still cut in the process. I feel fine now, but am supposed to take it easy for a few days. But that is not what is important, what is important is that Lucy has returned every night since and on one occasion she came in the morning."

"How do you know that you weren't hallucinating when you saw her?" Edo-Lucy asked with concern before she added, "After all you were poisoned."

Jellal leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling and said, "I will admit that I thought of that as a possibility; however, I saw her before I was poisoned. Then I saw her again last night after I had already been healed from the poison."

Edo-Lucy's face scrunched up in thought before Jellal added, "Lucy I am telling you this now, because I need your help. I seem to be the only one able to see her. From what she told me last night, she comes here every time she falls asleep. Earthland Lucy also gave me enough information to know that I didn't imagine her existence, because she was with her team until she fell asleep since they were trying to find my Earthland counterpart. She didn't know it was me for sure until last night."

"Why are you telling me all of this Jellal? Why not tell your advisors?" Edo-Lucy asked now curious.

Jellal took a deep breath and said, "You know me well enough and you know enough about what happened seven years ago with the expulsion of magic. Could you imagine what would happen to the kingdom if anyone found out that I was seeing a girl from Earthland every night, especially a Fairy Tail mage?"

The Edolas Fairy Tail Master nodded her head. If this information were to leak to anyone, the people of Edolas might think that their King had gone mad then whoever was plotting these assassination attempts would use that knowledge to their advantage. Or the people would panic and think that magic was returning to Edolas once again.

Edo-Lucy moaned and put her arms behind her head as she asked, "Well what is it that you need me to do your Majesty?"

Jellal smiled weakly. For some reason every time things got serious, Edo-Lucy finally gave him a title. "I need you to research for me in the upmost secrecy if there have been any other cases like this. Are there any other people in Edolas who are experiencing what I am? I need to know why Lucy keeps coming to me, because right now Lucy and her team are just as confused as I am. You are the only person I can trust with this. I understand if you need to tell Natsu or a select few from your guild to help you, just let me know who you decide to tell."

Edo-Lucy thought for a moment and said, "I will only tell Natsu of this for now. I do not want to risk this getting out to anyone else. He will help and we will keep your secret safe, but will you tell Gajeel and Erza when they return?"

Jellal nodded his head, "Yes they will be the only other two who know. I don't even want to risk telling Coco about the events. I couldn't bear the thought of her having to carry such a heavy burden."

Edo-Lucy agreed. Although Coco was very loyal, she still seemed so childlike. Finally Edo-Lucy asked out of fascinated curiosity, "So are Earthland Lucy and Natsu also married?"

Jellal stiffened and wanted to growl at Edo-Lucy's question. He harshly said, "No, they are not married."

The blonde raised her eyebrow at her King's strong reaction to her question. Edo-Lucy wanted to see how far she could push Jellal when she asked, "Well if not Natsu is it Gray? Or is it that Loke guy? He seemed like a playboy to me, but Lucy and that guy seemed kind of close."

Jellal felt like he had been stabbed all over again. He never even thought about if Lucy was with another man other than Natsu. He now couldn't help but wonder if the beautiful blonde was with someone else.

Edo-Lucy watched as she saw Jellal's eyes go from agitation, from her first question, to worry. She felt slightly bad for trying to push the King's buttons. So Edo-Lucy cleared her throat and said, "Well I am sure she will find someone. After all we are pretty hot. Any man would want us."

This made Jellal look up from his thoughts and he couldn't help but chuckle at the blunt statement from the woman across from him. Before anything else could be said there was a light knock at the door. Jellal and Edo-Lucy knew that Coco had finally returned.

Jellal looked at the blonde Guild Master and said, "Thank you for coming Lucy I know that you are very busy but I appreciate you taking the time to come."

The blonde harrumphed at the King's comment and said, "Well I wasn't given much of a choice with Coco, but no problem. I would gladly help you with this and I will let you know if I find out anything." Edo-Lucy then got out of her chair and exited the room to see Coco ready to escort her back to the guild. The Edolas Fairy Tail Master waved goodbye to her King before she left.

When the door closed, Jellal let out a deep breath. He knew that sharing his information about Earthland Lucy with anyone would be risky, but he knew that he would be able to count on Edo-Lucy to keep the secret with her life.

Jellal returned to the stack of papers on his desk and once again his thoughts were consumed by the blonde woman who had returned into his life. He sighed at how soft her skin had felt and the way her lip had quivered when she spoke to him. He found himself wanting to know if her lips were just as soft. Jellal felt a pang in his chest at the thought of her being with another man, but then he felt hopeless at not knowing if she would return tonight.

Jellal ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the stack of papers in front of him as he began to feel selfish for wanting the blonde to return. He had missed Earthland so much his first full year in Edolas; however, he had so much to do that he hardly had time to dwell on all that he had lost. Even though when he lived in Earthland he kept mostly to himself, he still developed feelings for his guild mates. Seeing Lucy again after all this time had made all those feelings rise up again. But this time it was different, although he missed Earthland he was more concerned about seeing Lucy again. He wanted her to return, he wanted to know more about her, and he wanted to see her face again.

The King of Edolas sighed when he realized that he wasn't going to get anything done if he kept dwelling on the blonde. Instead he grabbed his papers and knew that the sooner he got everything done for the day; the sooner he might get to see Lucy again.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think!** I love how everyone is getting all worked up over this story. It really makes me want to update it three times a week, if not more. LOL!

A special thanks to: PottsboroGirlie, ShatteredGreen, fylith, leoslady4ever, LucyXHeartfiliaXFan, kasey44, Psyka, dutchangel1979, Varvala, CrystalNyx, mromero18, MsBloodmoon, Midnight Crew, BrokenRose12, Lunarse, Kesuna, Lanastar96, TwinCarcino, Rose's Shadow, sasusakuhiwatari, and Trunksmybaby! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I am so excited that you guys are enjoying the Mystogan/Lucy ship.

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, read, followed, or favorited this story!

AAAAHHH! I can't wait for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy paced around the camp as she waited for Erza to return. Luckily Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla started to pack away the camp for the team's journey back to Magnolia. They would drive all day until they reached Clover Town, then take the first train back to Magnolia, and would not arrive back until almost midnight.

The blonde mage sighed as she wandered off slightly away from the camp. Lucy knew she needed to get her feelings for Mystogan/Jellal off of her chest before she exploded, but she felt like she was about to sweat through her top because of her anxiety. Lucy also wanted to talk to Erza as soon as possible, because her team was not known for being tactful and she didn't want Natsu to say something that just made matters worse. After speaking with Gray earlier, Lucy knew that she needed to explain everything that happened to Erza. Even if she was a little afraid, she knew that if the roles were reversed then she would want Erza to tell her the truth.

After waiting for several minutes, Lucy decided to sit down on a log near a small stream. She knew that eventually Erza would have to walk past her to get back to the camp, so Lucy crossed her legs and waited for the scarlet haired mage to appear.

Gray had explained to Lucy earlier that the team decided the night before that they would leave for Clover Town at 8:00 a.m. Then with just twenty minutes left to spare, Erza and Jellal emerged from the woods still holding hands.

A large grin spread across Lucy's face as she watched the two powerful mages interact, because they had failed to notice her presence. Earlier that morning, Lucy had dreaded the thought of coming into contact with the former Wizard Saint Mage because she wasn't sure if she would feel attracted to him or not; however, as Lucy watched Jellal and Erza interact she felt no longing for the blue haired mage across the stream.

The Celestial Mage let out a sigh of relief because she noticed how the Jellal across from her just seemed like a friend—she was not attracted to him in the same way that she was to Mystogan. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel the same pull as she did towards Edo-Jellal. Of course she thought Jellal was handsome because the two men had the same face and the same voice, but almost everything else was completely different. The way they walked, how they spoke, even their facial mannerisms were completely different. It was the same as her and Edo-Lucy. They may look alike, but they are still two completely different people.

Lucy continued to watch Erza and Jellal interact with each other. They were so lovey-dovey when then they thought no one was watching. The two were usually both so serious and always aware of their surroundings, so Lucy found it really hilarious that after a night of passion that they would completely ignore their surroundings.

Finally Lucy couldn't hold in her laughter any longer as she watched Jellal kiss Erza's check and witnessed her best friend turn bright red. As Lucy's giggle echoed in the forest, Erza turned around and requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and pointed twenty swords at her blonde friend.

"KYYYYYAAAAA! ERZA IT IS JUST ME!" Lucy screamed as she dove behind the log that she had been sitting on.

Erza took a few deep breaths and then Jellal gently put his arm on Erza, which made the scarlet haired mage requip back into her regular armor. Lucy tentatively peered over the log as Erza said now very embarrassed, "I am sorry Lucy; you frightened me that is all."

"Don't worry about it Erza! It is probably my fault for not letting you know sooner that I was here. You two were just so cute that I couldn't help but watch!" Lucy said excitedly and with hearts in her eyes.

Lucy's confession just made Erza blush more and Jellal just smiled at the blushing Erza. The blue haired mage turned to Lucy and said, "Good morning Lucy, it is good to see you again. I hear you have been having rather interesting dreams."

"Mmm…yes it has been very interesting, but I am very glad that you are safe Jellal and that you were not in any danger. Well more danger than usual," Lucy said with a smile towards her friends.

Jellal nodded and said, "Yes I was quite surprised when I found evidence that Meredy and I were being followed, but was relieved to find out that it was just Fairy Tail. However, I am curious about one thing Lucy—are you and Mystogan ok? Erza said that you had been poisoned last night."

Erza looked at her friend with worry and said, "I apologize Lucy that I did not think to ask you that earlier, but are you ok?'

Lucy just smiled, because she could already imagine Erza's train of thought. The blonde was just relieved that Erza didn't ask her to punch her for not asking sooner. "Well Mystogan's assassins came back last night and I was able to fight them off until he showed up. He is doing well, apparently Edo-Wendy is quite the healer as well and I am fine thanks to our Wendy," Lucy told her friends.

Both Jellal and Erza looked relieved as Jellal said, "I am glad that you are both safe for your sakes as well as Erza's."

Erza blushed at Jellal's words before he turned back towards her and said, "I will leave you both now. Please be careful Erza." Then Jellal leaned in towards the blushed scarlet haired mage and gently kissed her on the cheek.

Lucy suppressed a squeal at Jellal's actions, whereas Erza stammered out, "Y-you b-be careful t-to J-Jellal."

The powerful blue haired mage just smiled and then disappeared into the woods, leaving the two Fairy Tail mages alone. Lucy watched in amusement as Erza attempted to calm herself and appeared to be failing at it miserably.

After watching for a few moments, Lucy finally decided that it was now or never to speak with Erza about the past few days. The blonde mage looked at her best friend who still seemed to be dazed from Jellal's actions and said, "U-um Erza, do you think we could talk for a few minutes before we leave. I need to tell you something really important."

Erza noticed the seriousness in Lucy's voice as she regained composure and said, "Of course Lucy, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well it is about the dreams I have been having and it is about Mystogan and Jellal," Lucy admitted as she took a seat on the log again.

"Lucy if it is ok with you I would like to speak first," Erza said quickly and sternly as she took a seat next to Lucy.

Lucy just looked at her friend and was surprised, and a little scared, at how Erza's demeanor quickly changed. The blonde haired mage nodded at her friend and Erza said, "I feel that I should apologize for my actions and how I have treated you the past few days."

"But Erza," Lucy tried to interrupt her friend. Lucy didn't want Erza to apologize. She wanted to apologize.

Erza held up her hand and said, "It is true Lucy. The past few days have been extremely difficult for me and I started to close myself off again. I will admit that I was jealous. I couldn't understand why you could see Jellal and why I could not. Part of me felt incredibly relieved once I returned back to the camp last night and discovered from Wendy that it was Mystogan that you were seeing and not Jellal."

Lucy felt terrible for everything that she put her friend through. She looked at Erza who was eyeing the stream in front of them intently. Erza didn't like to cry in front of anyone. The scarlet haired mage always tried to hide her pain, because she felt she had to be strong for everyone else's sake.

Lucy finally said, "Erza the past few days have been difficult for me too. I felt like I was losing you and I couldn't understand why I was having these dreams either. However, I have to tell you something, because you are my best friend—actually you are more like a sister to me and I wouldn't feel right if I kept this from you."

Erza turned and looked at Lucy who looked like she was trying to hold back tears, "Erza I want you to know that I felt like I was starting to develop feelings for Jellal when I would visit him in my dreams. I know now that it is Mystogan, but at the time I didn't. You should also know that before I knew it was Mystogan, I had already made up my mind that I would do everything in my power to make sure that you found him in time to save him. You and Jellal are soul mates and I would never do anything to come between you two. Erza, you are one of the most important people in my life and I would do anything for you."

Lucy and Erza sat in silence for several minutes. Lucy grew nervous and began to wonder if Erza would ever forgive her, but Lucy gasped when she felt Erza's arms around her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Lucy, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that," the scarlet haired mage said full of emotion, "I realized last night that you would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. You are too kind a person Lucy. You would sacrifice your own happiness if it meant you could give happiness to your friend."

The blonde haired mage could no longer hold back her tears and cried out, "OH ERZA, I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO HATE ME FOREVER!"

Erza also began to cry even though she tried to hold it back. The scarlet haired mage pulled her wailing friend closer and struggled to whimper out, "L-Lucy I could never hate you. P-please punch me if you are upset at me for making you think that I hated you."

"I-I don't want to p-punch you Erza!" Lucy sobbed out.

The two mages continued to cry out incoherent sentences for the next several minutes. Both were relieved that their friendship remained intact, but towards the end of their cry fest neither mage could make out what the other had tried to say.

After several minutes and several tears later, both girls wiped their eyes and laughed at the situation that they found themselves in. It was Erza who spoke first when she asked with a smile, "So Lucy, how do you feel about Jellal now? Now that you know it is Mystogan and not my Jellal?"

This time it was Lucy's turn to blush as she said, "Well to be honest Erza I am relieved—in more ways than one. Last night when I discovered that it was Mystogan we talked and he was so wonderful."

Erza smiled at her friend, because she could see the look in Lucy's eyes. It was the same way that she looked at her Jellal. "Well Lucy I have to say that I am not that surprised," Erza said still smiling.

"Huh? What do you mean Erza?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well the other night at the hot springs we were trying to find you a man. It is very _Lucy_ of you to fall in love with a King," Erza said happily and bluntly.

"L-love," Lucy said as her face turned bright red.

Erza crossed her arms and was satisfied with Lucy's reaction. The scarlet haired mage nodded her head and said, "Yes, you are almost like a princess with your past and it is only fitting that you would fall in love with someone equally worthy."

Lucy felt a heavy weight press against her chest. Was Erza really ok with what was happening to Lucy? Lucy didn't know if she was in love with Jellal. The past few days have happened so fast, but yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to know if he was ok. She wanted to feel his touch again. But what if she never even got the chance to see Jellal again when she went to sleep. Finally Lucy voiced her concerns, "But Erza, what if I never get to see him again? What if I stop having these dreams?"

Erza looked at her friend sadly and said, "Lucy I will help you with this. I don't know why you suddenly started to see him, but I have a feeling it is more important than we both realize right now. Just know that you are not alone. We will find out what we should do next when we return to Magnolia and speak with Master.

Lucy felt tears well up in her eyes at her friend's honesty. She was so relieved that Erza didn't think she was crazy for everything that has happened. In fact, Lucy felt a little better knowing that she had someone here to support her. Erza was amazing.

Finally, Lucy remembered what Gray had told her about Erza and Jellal. After what Lucy had witnessed this morning she couldn't wait to ask the requip mage about her night, but right before Lucy could ask the two girls heard the familiar voice of their pink haired friend scream, "OI ARE YOU TWO READY YET?!"

Lucy sighed as her perfect moment of opportunity passed her by and Erza said, "Mmm…we probably should start heading towards Clover Town now so that we can catch a train back to Magnolia. If the council is keeping a close eye on us they will grow suspicious if they find us here."

The blonde nodded in agreement, but Lucy secretly swore to herself that she would find out later what went on between Erza and Jellal last night. Lucy also still needed to tell Erza about how she beat up a trained assassin. The Celestial Mage smiled to herself, because she was so relieved at how well everything had turned out. She had to admit that earlier she had been absolutely terrified to tell Erza about what she had been feeling towards Jellal/Mystogan, but now she no longer had to worry. Lucy looked forward to more conversations and girl time with Erza soon.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur and a pain with the distance that the Fairy Tail Mages covered. The ride to Clover Town took longer than usual, because Natsu puked all over the backseat of the magic vehicle and got vomit all over Gray and Lucy. Then when they finally reached Clover Town, the train had broken down and they had to wait for repairs to be made. It was well past Midnight by the time the Fairy Tail mages arrived back in Magnolia.

Earlier, while still on the train, Erza had called Mira to let her know that the team would be arrive at the guild late; however, Mira had informed them that Master Makarov was away at a conference and wouldn't return until the end of the week. The scarlet haired mage then decided that it would be best for everyone to go home and get some rest.

Erza and Happy decided that they should escort Wendy and Carla home since it was so late, whereas Gray just grunted and waved goodbye to everyone. As Lucy grabbed her bag and started to head home she heard Natsu yell from behind her, "LUCY CAN I STAY AT YOUR PLACE TONIGHT?"

"No!" Lucy said annoyed. The whole time on the train Lucy was worried that it was getting so late. All day she had been stressed out about what would happen once she went to sleep. Would she see Jellal again? Would Jellal even want to see her? Lucy felt like her nerves were still frayed from the recent events, but she couldn't deny that she also wanted to see Jellal again for other reasons.

However, her Dragon Slayer friend jumped in front of her and said with a pout, "But what if you see Jellal again?"

Lucy stopped and looked at Natsu. He had his hands behind his head as he stared up at the starry sky. The blonde narrowed her eyes and asked, "What does it matter if I see Jellal again?"

"Well I still don't get why you are seeing him, but what if you get hurt again and then we aren't there to help you," Natsu said as he pouted.

Surprisingly Natsu had a point. Lucy was all right from before because Wendy had been there to heal her; however, Jellal's assassins had now been captured so she was sure she would be fine for tonight. Plus she didn't really feel like having Natsu sniff her if she did get to see Jellal again. Lucy couldn't figure out why, but something about Natsu sleeping next to her just seemed wrong now especially when she thought about getting the chance to be with Jellal again.

"Natsu I am really tired and I will be fine," Lucy said bluntly.

"But Luce!" Natsu yelled in defiance with hurt clearly written on his face.

"Natsu I am not trying to be mean, but I am too exhausted to fight you. I just want to go home, bathe, and go to bed. I will see you at the guild tomorrow," Lucy said with a sigh as she started to make her way towards her home again. The blonde then thought of something else and turned around and yelled, "And don't come wake me up in the morning, because I am sleeping in and don't want to be bothered!"

As Lucy walked away she could hear Natsu grumbling about not getting anything to eat tonight after all. She shook her head as she figured out Natsu's true objective for wanting to stay at her house for the night. At first Lucy felt bad for not letting Natsu stay over and being so blunt with him, but now she didn't feel as bad since the Dragon Slayer only wanted food.

Lucy finally made it to her house and slumped through the door. By the time the door closed, Lucy had already removed her shirt at such as speed that even Gray would be impressed. She was exhausted and wanted to crawl into her comfy bed as quickly as possible. However, Lucy grabbed some pajamas and made her way to her bathroom.

The blonde mage jumped in the shower and then nearly fell asleep where she stood, because of the soothing effects of the hot water and steam. Lucy quickly showered before she finished getting ready for bed. The blonde brushed her teeth and then put on a pair of lacey pink boy shorts underwear with a black lacey tank top before she crawled into bed. All of her nerves from earlier today slowly started to enter Lucy's mind again. The mage clutched one of her pillows tight to her chest and prayed that she would see Jellal again once she fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy felt something hard and warm pressing against her face. She sighed in content with her eyes still closed and wrapped one of her arms and legs tighter around whatever she held in an attempt to pull it closer to her. The blonde had never experienced such comfort in her life as a smile spread across her face.

However, Lucy's eyes shot wide open when she felt a masculine arm wrap around her body and a large hand rest on her nearly bare hip. Lucy nearly passed out when she opened her eyes to see that she was on top of a muscular and bare chested male.

Lucy carefully looked up and saw the content face of Jellal asleep underneath her. Lucy panicked and gently put her head back down on Jellal's chest. She carefully eyed the rest of her surroundings and saw that she was once again in Mystogan's bedroom chambers and was once again in his bed, with him, and now on top of him.

The heat Lucy felt in her body nearly overwhelmed her. She could feel her heart pound in her chest as she struggled to breathe normally. What was she supposed to do?! Lucy slowly lifted the covers and then nearly screamed when she saw what she was wearing. It was the same outfit that she had went to bed in! She was only in her lacey underwear and a scantily clad tank top that showed more cleavage than her usual outfits did, but then she bit her lip when she saw that Jellal was half naked as well. She wanted to moan at how well defined his upper body looked and how his arm felt wrapped around her body.

For a few moments Lucy carefully studied Jellal's sleeping features. He was so masculine and strong. His face was perfect and his tattoo was simply delicious. Lucy loved the way his blue hair contrasted against the tattoo and had the urge to run her fingers through his hair.

Lucy bit her bottom lip and was thankful that Jellal had not woken up yet. She didn't know what to do as she unknowingly began to trace the edges of Jellal's six pack and then nearly panicked when she heard him moan.

The Fairy Tail mage froze when she heard Jellal moan and then she felt heat run to her core as Jellal's thumb began to rub small circles on her hip bone. Lucy buried her face in the man's chest further, because she didn't know what to do. What would Jellal think if he woke up and saw them like this? But for some reason, Lucy could not find it in her to move away. She wanted to stay like this with him. Despite how nervous she felt, somehow it felt natural being with him in his arms.

The blonde's heart practically stopped when she heard Jellal's deep voice ask, "Lucy?"

Lucy gasped and tried to move away as she yelled, "Jellal! I am so sorry! I d-di-," but her voice was cut off when she felt Jellal grab her and push her back down onto the bed.

Both their brown eyes fell upon each other's as Lucy laid spread out before Jellal on her back. The blue haired King was positioned over her delicate and curvaceous body with his hands on either side of her face and his hips placed between her spread legs.

Lucy gulped at how sexy Jellal looked hovered over her. She watched as his eyes looked over her scantily clad figure and blush spread across her face when she realized the position that they were in.

"Lucy you came back," Jellal whispered huskily.

_OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD,_ was all Lucy could think as she remained positioned under Jellal. She had no idea why but she felt the urge to wrap her legs around his and try and pull him closer; however, Lucy restrained herself as she barely managed to reply, "Y-yes."

Lucy bit her lip as her eyes remained locked on Jellal's deep brown eyes. She felt his thumb brush against her cheek as he said, "I was so afraid that I would never see you again."

The blonde's heart nearly broke at Jellal's confession, then out of instinct she reach her hands up and cupped the King's face as she whispered, "I was also afraid that I would never get to see you again. All day I was worried about what would happen when I finally fell asleep and worried about whether you would be here," then a smile spread across Lucy's face as she continued, "But here you are."

A warm smile spread across Jellal's face as he leaned down toward Lucy's ear and replied in a deep sensual voice, "Yes and I see that you found your way back into my bed room again."

The hairs on Lucy's arms rose and she squirmed slightly at how Jellal's hot breath felt against flushed skin. Everything was happening so fast that her mind could barely keep up with her body's natural reactions to Jellal. Her soft hands left his face as she rubbed her hands down his muscular arms.

Lucy's heart nearly exploded out of her chest when Jellal gazed into her eyes and asked huskily, "Lucy can I ask why are you wearing that outfit?"

"W-well I-I j-just got back from the mission to find Jellal, well Earthland you, with my team and it is really late and I didn't even think about if what I wore there would end up here," Lucy stammered out as quickly as possible—not even sure if what she said made any sense at all.

Jellal's facial expression changed fast and he quickly changed his position off of her. The King repositioned himself on the bed and sat up with his back pressed against the head board. Lucy remained where she was for a moment and was shocked by the sudden change in Jellal's demeanor.

Lucy slowly sat up as well and grabbed the sheets in attempt to hide her immodest figure and leaned back against the headboard next to Jellal. She saw his body stiffen as she sat next to him and felt a pain in her chest at his reactions. Lucy now felt so unsure of herself but decided to ask, "U-um Jellal did I say something wrong?"

The blonde watched as the King of Edolas's face turned into a pained expression as he replied, "No you didn't say anything wrong Lucy. In fact, I should apologize for my actions. I don't know what came over me. I know you said that you were not with Natsu, but I never considered the fact that you might be with someone else—perhaps Gray or Loke."

Lucy was taken aback by Jellal's statement. Is that why he moved away? Was he afraid that she had a boyfriend? Lucy didn't want to be presumptuous, but would he have stayed in that same position if he knew that she didn't have boyfriend? Did he like her?

Lucy felt like her heart broke though, because she too wondered about whether Jellal was with someone. Even though he was not with Erza Knightwalker that didn't mean he wasn't with someone else. He was a King after all and a very sexy one at that. Lucy knew from her aristocratic upbringing that there were probably several women lined up ready to be groomed in an attempt to be Jellal's Queen. But the overwhelming reality of her situation rested in the fact that she did not know if she would continue to see the man who now sat next to her every time she went to sleep.

The blonde was nearly overwhelmed by all of the questions and worries running through her mind. Everything about what was happening between her and Jellal was completely crazy! They barely knew each other, they were from different worlds, she could only see him while she slept, and yet every time she was with him she felt more alive than she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Jellal I do not have a boyfriend," Lucy said bluntly and slightly embarrassed by how quickly the words came out of her mouth.

She saw in her peripheral vision that Jellal let out a deep breath. "What about you? I mean, do you have a lady you are engaged to or are with, because you are a king after all—are there any arranged marriages for you already planned out?" Lucy asked suddenly before she lost the courage to do so.

A small smile appeared on Jellal's face as he said, "No Lucy, I am single too. I have not found an Edolas woman to become my Queen nor are there any arranged marriages for me."

This time it was Lucy's turn to let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know what she would have done if he would have said he had someone. She honestly didn't even want to think about the possibility of that right now. Lucy was always the person on her team who thought rationally and always tried to stay calm, but every fiber of her body was pushing her towards this man near her. She didn't want to be rational when he was around. Lucy just wanted him.

"Oh ok," Lucy finally managed to say and wanted to face palm herself because of it. Was that seriously the only thing she could think to say right now?

Jellal turned his back to Lucy in an attempt to get off of the bed and said solemnly, "Lucy I think I should apologize for overreacting and for putting you into this situation. You are a young lady that should be treated with respect, but when I saw you in my arms and your outfit I-."

This time it was Lucy's turn to cut Jellal off as she moved over and wrapped her arms around his waist before he could get off the bed. "Jellal you have nothing to apologize for. When I arrived in Edolas that is how we were positioned. I really enjoyed how we were laying together and every time that I am awake I can't stop thinking about you, but I am worried that one day I will go to sleep and never see you again. I don't know why I see you when I go to sleep, but after almost watching you die—part of me cannot bear the thought of losing you again," Lucy admitted out loud and felt tears start to form in her eyes. To actually say what she was felt to him scared her so much. What if he didn't feel the same?

Before Lucy could register what was happening Jellal turned around, grabbed her face with his hands, and crashed his lips down onto hers. She was knocked back on the bed by the force of the kiss and Jellal positioned himself over her body once more.

Their mouths moved in unison as they fought hungrily for each other's lips. Lucy felt her entire body temperature rise at how heated and passionate Jellal's kisses were. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as she gently bit the bottom part of his lip.

Her actions made Jellal moan and he pressed down into her body more. Lucy felt something hard and large press against her womanhood and she couldn't hold back the satisfied and excited moan that escaped from her mouth.

Lucy felt Jellal's hands leave her face as they made their way down her body and gently grazed the sides of her breasts ever so slightly. The feeling of his strong hands against her scantily clad body made her squirm in excitement. She had never experienced anything like this before since she was a virgin. The way his kisses were soft and forceful at the same time, how her body felt both nervous and excited. She never wanted this to end. She wanted to feel every inch of him and for him to feel every inch of her.

Much to Lucy's disappointment, Jellal pulled away but not before placing one more long sensual kiss on her lips. The two both rested next to each other on the bed as they gasped for air and as Lucy tried to register what had just happened.

Finally Jellal sat up again and leaned back against the head board before he said, "Forgive me Lucy, I could not hold back any longer after what you said to me. I felt so relieved to hear that you felt the same as I. The truth is ever since I saw you that first night in my room; I have not been able to stop thinking about you—even when I was on the edge of death. You completely filled all of my thoughts."

The handsome King then held out his hand towards Lucy. She blushed at Jellal's words as she placed her small hand into his. The moment her hand touched his, he gently and firmly pulled her into his arms. Lucy couldn't help but smile out how sexy Jellal was as she wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest.

Lucy gently rubbed her fingers over Jellal's bare chest when he said, "Lucy there is something else that you should know."

"Hmmm?" Lucy asked half dazed as Jellal ran his fingers over Lucy's hip bone.

"I contacted Edo-Lucy here and told her about what has been going on. She and Edo-Natsu are going to secretly search for other occurrences like ours. Plus, when Erza Knightwalker and Edo-Gajeel return I will inform them too," Jellal said as he placed a kiss on her head.

Lucy smiled because she realized that Jellal must be using the Edo prefix so that they do not get confused by all of their friend's similar names. She looked up at Jellal who was stared at her so intensely and replied, "Thank you for telling me. I am glad that you have someone to talk to about it since I do too. Right now Master Makarov is gone but he will return in a few days. Perhaps he will know more now that we know you are not Earthland Jellal."

Jellal gently grabbed Lucy's chin and placed another kiss on her lips. The king pulled away from her with a smirk and said, "Good, I am glad that you understand; however, there is something else that I wanted to say. I don't mind that you always come here at night, but maybe soon you could come during the day too?"

Lucy smiled back at Jellal. He was so handsome and she was so happy that she was here like this in his arms. Lucy's eyes shown with merriment as she replied, "Jellal are you asking me if I will take a nap?"

The blue haired man chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and said, "Yes Ms. Heartfilia I think I am."

Lucy giggled at Jellal's reaction as she looked up and placed a kiss on the side of his cheek. "I would gladly take a nap this afternoon so that I can see you again. Besides, I might still be tired from travelling all day," Lucy admitted happily as blush covered her cheeks.

Jellal smiled as he began to rub Lucy's back and said, "Well from what I can gather, the time in both of our world's runs parallel. What time do you plan on taking a nap so that I can make sure to be back in here?"

"Hmmmm…let's plan on two," Lucy smiled as she leaned into Jellal's chest. She felt so silly, but couldn't help but smile because it was almost like they were planning a date.

"Then I will make sure to be in here by two," Jellal replied and Lucy watched as Jellal leaned back and closed his eyes.

The two sat in content silence for a few moments, but then Lucy felt her nerves and fears return. She didn't want this night to end. She didn't want to leave Jellal. Then the weight of her situation hit her like a ton of bricks. Were they foolish for feeling this way towards each other, without knowing the consequences of why she was being sent to Edolas in her sleep?

"Jellal," Lucy said in barely a whisper as she looked up at the man who held her in his arms.

"Yes Lucy?" Jellal asked as he looked down at her with his eyes full of concern.

Lucy bit her lip as she asked, "Are we going too fast? Is this crazy? We barely know each other and we don't even know if I will continue to come here when I sleep."

Lucy watched as Jellal thought for a moment before he replied, "Lucy, you are the daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. You ran away from your home because of your father. You met Natsu Dragneel and Happy in Hargeon and afterwards went with them and joined Fairy Tail. You are a Celestial Spirit Mage who is adored by the entire guild."

The Fairy Tail mage blushed at Jellal's words. She was surprised at how much he knew about her. "How do you know all those things Jellal?" Lucy asked slightly awed.

"I was an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail after all. Even though you and I had little interaction, I remembered you well," Jellal admitted truthfully as he bent down and placed another kiss on Lucy's lips.

Lucy moaned at the intensity of Jellal's kiss before he pulled away with a smirk. The blonde pouted as he moved away which only made Jellal laugh. However, Lucy watched as the blue haired man's face grew serious again as he said honestly, "Lucy I don't know why you are here but I am thankful that you are. The truth is, I have never felt like this before and I want to believe that you are here for a reason and I don't think that reason was just to save my life."

The blonde felt a tear roll down her cheek at what Jellal had just said. Everything felt right about being with Jellal as he brushed the tear away from her cheek. Then she watched as Jellal leaned towards her ear and whispered, "And now that you are here Lucy Heartfilia, I will find a way to make sure that you can continue to come here and be by my side for as long as you wish it."

Lucy felt a burning heat rise up in her as she grabbed Jellal's face and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Her tongue reached into his mouth as his hands roamed over her backside and firmly pulled her closer to his body. Lucy never wanted this moment with Jellal to end.

* * *

The next few hours seemed to fly by for both Jellal and Lucy. The talked about everything from missions Lucy had been on to Edolas's politics, but the two frequently exchanged heated kisses and couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

It was nearing dawn when Lucy felt the pull back towards Earthland. She looked up at Jellal who already seemed to know what was about to happen. Lucy watched Jellal's eyes sadden as he said, "I wish that you could stay in my arms, but I know you have to return."

She felt her heart beat erratically as Jellal moved his hands to the sides of her face and pulled her into the most passionate kiss they had all night. Lucy gave into the kiss as she clutched Jellal's silky blue hair to deepen their connection.

When they unwillingly broke apart, Lucy finally replied, "I wish I could stay here too, but at least I know I will see you again this afternoon."

Then Lucy gave Jellal one more sensual kiss before she became surrounded in darkness. The blonde mage opened her eyes to see the pink walls of her apartment. She let out a giggle as she touched her fingers to her lips, because she could still feel the warmth from Jellal's kiss on her.

* * *

Yep I went there people!

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**A special thanks to:** Psyka, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, BrokenRose12, ShatteredGreen, Lunastar96, leoslady4ever, kasey44, mromero18, Travis, Varvala, PottsboroGirlie, and Hlyn. Thank you so much for reviewing because it really means a lot to me. This story is very special to me and I hoped that you all enjoyed Lucy and Jellal's first kiss!

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed the story!

Don't worry, we will find out what Jellal thought of everything next time! XD


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Jellal sighed as Lucy disappeared from Edolas again. He hated it every time that she had to leave. The beautiful blonde girl had captured his heart in more ways than one.

The blue haired man leaned back on his bed, because he knew he still had a few hours to rest before he had to go to his first meeting. Jellal smiled as he thought about Lucy, because even when he lived in Earthland he thought that she was the most beautiful creature that had ever existed. He remembered seeing her when he put everyone to sleep, except for Master Makarov and Laxus, the time he had to go into the guild to grab another job and remembered how the girl resembled an angel as she slept. Now here she was showing up in his life, and bedroom, every night.

However, the King of Edolas's brow furrowed because he couldn't figure out why all of this was happening. Just like Lucy—he didn't want it to end. He wanted to continue to see her; he wanted to continue to feel her; he wanted to continue to get to know her; but most of all he wanted her. He knew the reason why he was still unmarried, even though many of his advisors tried to push multiple women on to him, was because he had never been in love. Many men would have jumped at the chance to marry some of the women who had thrown themselves before him, but he wasn't like that. He wanted to love and be loved in return. Not because he was a king—but because of who he was. Lucy had seemed to reach inside of him and capture his heart when he least expected it. Jellal didn't know if it was because of his near death experience recently, but he knew that he had never felt this way about any woman and somehow he knew that he would never feel this way about anyone else besides Lucy. She already meant more to him than anything.

Jellal smiled as he thought about how he would get to see the beautiful girl again later today and he knew it would be difficult to concentrate on anything important—especially every time he thought about that skimpy outfit Lucy had been wearing. He groaned when he remembered how curvaceous her body looked in that practically see-through outfit. The way her incredibly large breasts pressed against his body, the way her skin would flush with embarrassment when he we would lower his voice, and the way she clung onto him as he ravished her with kisses.

Even though the two had made out for quite a while on his bed, Jellal knew that it was more than that. It was as though he and Lucy were drawn together. He loved hearing about her adventures with her team. He smiled at how often he used to hear about everything they had destroyed while he was still an S-Class mage. Lucy appeared to be the only sane one on the team. But then Lucy also seemed equally interested in hearing about Edolas when he discussed it with her. She followed everything he had said with ease, probably due to her upbringing. He was impressed even when she would ask specific questions about the politics or offered insight on a situation. Jellal loved being with this woman. He had actually never found it easy to converse with many people in the past—hence part of the reason why he never hung around Fairy Tail when he lived in Earthland. He didn't like to open up to anyone, and yet he found it easy to open up to Lucy.

The King of Edolas started to feel the effects of staying up late weigh down on him, but he didn't regret it for a second. Instead, Jellal closed his eyes and thought about how he couldn't wait until this afternoon.

* * *

Lucy continued to remain in her bed for several more minutes and just starred up at the ceiling. Everything that had just happened to her was completely crazy, but more exciting than anything else.

The blonde continued to touch her lips as her face flushed because of Jellal's presence still fresh in her mind. Lucy never thought that she would fall for someone so fast. She had almost prided herself on being a prude when it came to men. Cana was always trying to hook her up with random hot guys, but Lucy just wasn't interested in dating just anyone. She wanted the first man that she got into a serious relationship with to be special. Lucy hugged her pillow closer to her chest, because she thought that is exactly what Jellal was to her. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to go on a date with him. She wanted to kiss him under the stars and hold his hand on a walk. She wanted it all with Jellal.

Lucy moaned and grabbed her pillow to hide her face. Jellal was so incredibly sexy. The way his large hands moved up her sides and how he nearly touched her breasts. Lucy moaned again because she thought of how perverted she felt. She wanted Jellal to touch her—_everywhere_. Her face heated up when she remembered how she felt Jellal's large erection press against her. She had no idea that _one_ could be so large. Lucy started to hit her head against her pillow, because she knew that all she was going to be thinking about all day was being with Jellal again. She had to do something to distract her mind until this afternoon.

The Celestial Mage decided that it would be best to take a relaxing bath to calm her nerves before she headed to the guild. Lucy then made her way to her bathroom and began to fill her tub as she added in a new strawberry vanilla bubble bath that Erza had got for her.

As Lucy lowered herself into the hot water she let out a content sigh at how the waters were already working out her cramped muscles. The blonde was relieved that there was barely even a scratch from where she was cut with the poisoned dagger. Wendy was absolutely amazing at healing and getting better thanks to Polyushka.

Lucy leaned back and watched the steam rise off of the waters, but she still couldn't stop thinking about Jellal. Every time she thought about seeing him again her heart practically leapt out of her chest. His words seemed to echo through her head from when he said that he would find away for her to continue to come to Edolas to be with him. That sentence alone seemed to reaffirm to Lucy that Jellal cared about her just as much as she cared about him. But a fear plagued Lucy's thoughts. No matter how hard Lucy and Jellal wanted to be together, what if they couldn't? What if Lucy being sent to Edolas every night stopped? Lucy remembered that last night Mira had informed them on the communication lacrima that Master Makarov wouldn't be back until later in the week, but Lucy was determined to find out sooner. She had to know if she would continue to see Jellal and she wanted to continue to see him—she didn't want to give it up this chance at love.

The Celestial Mage quickly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her before she entered her room. She grabbed her keys and said, "Open, Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!"

The cross shaped Celestial Spirit appeared before Lucy in her room and said, "Hmm."

"Grandpa Crux I assume that Loke has discussed with you the events that have been happening to me as of late—how my dreams are taking me to Edolas," Lucy said seriously as she took a seat on her bed.

Crux just replied, "Hmm."

"Do you think you could research for me if there were any other instances like mine—at least with Celestial Mages?" Lucy asked the seemingly asleep Celestial Spirit.

"Hmm…Of course Lucy-sama, I will let you know if I discover anything," Crux said before he vanished back into the Celestial Realm.

Lucy knew that it would take Crux awhile and possibly a few days to find anything, so she decided that she would research herself in the guild's library. She would normally ask Levy to help her with something like this, but Lucy honestly wasn't sure how many people she wanted to inform just yet about her nightly visits to Edolas. The truth was right now she was thankful that only a select few knew. She wasn't ashamed at how she was feeling with Jellal—even if Erza was the only one who really knew, but she didn't like the idea of being everyone's gossip.

The Celestial Mage decided to finish getting ready, because she wanted to find Erza to ask her a favor before she went to the library. Lucy quickly donned on a black skater skirt with a white tank top. She grabbed her keys and put on a pair of black flip flops before she made her way to the guild.

As Lucy entered the guild she greeted everyone with her happy smile. The blonde made her way over to the counter to see a smiling Mira that said, "Good morning Lucy! I am glad that you guys are back!"

"Morning Mira, it is good to be back. Has anything exciting happened while we were away?" Lucy asked as she took a seat at the bar.

"Unfortunately nothing too exciting," Mira said sadly. However, the Take-Over Mage leaned towards Lucy and whispered so that no one would overhear them, "But you should know Lucy that Master asked me to deliver a message to your team. He asked that you not discuss the events that have been happening recently to anyone. I already informed Erza this morning and she went off to find the rest of Team Natsu, plus Wendy and Carla so that they do not say anything that they are not supposed to."

Lucy just nodded and looked around to make sure that no one had overheard them. That made her feel a little better at keeping it from her little book worm friend, but Lucy would be surprised if Natsu would be able to keep this a secret.

The Celestial Mage then looked up at her white haired friend and said, "Mira if it is ok I am going to use the guild's library. Do you think that you could ask Erza to come find me whenever she gets back?"

"Sure no problem Lucy, do you want a strawberry smoothie to go back there with you?" The lovely barmaid asked.

The blonde just smiled and nodded her head eagerly as she waited for her smoothie. After the smoothie was ready, Lucy thanked Mira and made her way to the guild's library. Lucy thought it was awesome at how big the guild's library was—especially considering that she and Levy were the only two that ever used it.

Lucy decided to search for books about dreams, dream magic, or anything over Edolas. Lucy already knew the few books that contained anything interesting over Celestial Magic but she had hoped to find something that would help her sort out her problems.

As Lucy sipped on her smoothie and skimmed through a book about what dreams meant she heard the door open to the library. The blonde was about to call out a welcome to Erza, but instead of Erza Lucy looked up to see the smiling face of Wendy coming towards her.

"Morning Lucy-san," Wendy said as she took a seat next to her blonde friend.

"Morning Wendy, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she put a bookmark in the book she had been looking at.

The Sky Dragon Slayer looked bashful as she stammered out, "W-well I was wondering if you could tell me how Jellal is doing in Edolas?"

Lucy saw a slight sadness in Wendy's eyes and felt terrible as she remembered how the young blue haired girl had looked up to Mystogan like an older brother. Then Lucy felt equally guilty because she remembered that Pantherlily also had a special relationship with Jellal. She wished that she could tell the cute little Exceed that his friend was doing ok, but knew that she could not right now. The blonde mage just smiled at Wendy and said kindly, "Jellal is doing just fine Wendy. Actually he is doing very well considering that he was poisoned too. Apparently your Edolas counterpart is quite gifted in healing and provided an antidote for him. I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner, you must have been very worried. Can you forgive me?"

"Lucy-san you have nothing to apologize for!" Wendy exclaimed as she waved her hands in front of her face before she added, "I just wanted to make sure that he was safe. I looked up to him a lot and I am sad that I can never see him again, but I am very thankful that he can see you at least."

Lucy blushed because once again Jellal's delicious abs entered her mind. Wendy noticed the blush and sensed the rise in Lucy's pulse. The Sky Maiden just smiled at the girl that she viewed as an older sister before she asked, "Lucy-san do you think you could tell Jellal that I said hi when you go back to see him again?"

The Celestial Mage came out of her heated imagination and blinked a few times at the young girl's request. "Of course I will tell him Wendy. I am sure he would be very excited to hear from you," Lucy said with a smile.

Wendy beamed at Lucy's reply and then said, "Thank you so much Lucy-san!" Then the Sky Maiden jumped and hugged Lucy as hard as she could.

Lucy just giggled at the girl's actions and replied, "Hai, hai."

Wendy just smiled and then said, "Well thanks again Lucy-san. I have to go now because I promised Bisca-san and Alzack-san that I would babysit Asuka-san today. Carla and I are going to take her to the park."

"Well good luck, have fun, and be careful!" Lucy said as she smiled and waved goodbye to the young mage who ran out of the library.

As Wendy ran out of the library, Erza entered and made her way over to Lucy and said, "Lucy, Mira said that you wanted to see me."

"Hey Erza, yes I was wondering if we could talk for a minute because I have something I would like to ask you," Lucy said as she pushed some of the books she had been looking at away from her.

Erza smiled and nodded as she took a seat next to her blonde friend before she replied, "Of course Lucy. By the way, how did you sleep last night?" Then Erza got a smug smile on her face in an attempt to fluster her friend.

The scarlet haired mage's plan worked, because Lucy's face instantly turned bright red as she thought about her time with Jellal last night. However, Lucy quickly shook her head to regain some composure. Then with a gleam in her eye Lucy said, "I slept very well thank you, but maybe not as well as you slept the night before after a heated night of passion."

Now it was Lucy's turn to look smug as Erza's face turned the same color as her hair. The powerful mage continued to look flustered as she muttered out, "P-passion. J-Jellal."

Lucy couldn't help but crack up at how easily her friend got flustered. However, the blonde mage took sympathy on her friend and said, "Yes I want to hear all about your night with Jellal soon, but I had something else that I needed to ask you."

The wild fantasies that Erza was conjuring in her head went away when she saw the sudden change in her friend. The Requip Mage asked, "What is it that you need Lucy?"

The blonde took a deep breath and admitted, "The night that I fell asleep in the Woodsea Jellal's, or Mystogan's, attackers returned. I was injured because they were trained assassins. Thankfully I was able to defeat one, which by the way you would be so proud of me because I totally knocked him in the jewels," then Erza nodded her head in approval before Lucy continued, "Well the second one was really fast for someone who did not have magic and that is why I was injured. I was wondering if you would be willing to teach me a little more self-defense so that I can better defend myself in case a similar situation arises. I won't always be with Wendy and I cannot ask her to sleep by me every night."

Erza listened to her friend intently and said, "I think that this is a wonderful idea Lucy. Indeed I am very proud of you for defending yourself and helping defend one of our former comrades. You have grown much. I think it would be helpful though to teach you a little more basic self-defense. It seems that you cannot use your magic, so it would only be natural that we help you in other ways."

Lucy sighed in relief before she said, "Thank you so much Erza!"

The powerful S-Class mage just smiled kindly and said, "You know Lucy most people would not want to ask me to train them, because I can be a little intense." Erza's comment made Lucy sweat drop because she just realized that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all; however, Erza continued, "But I think that this will be for the best. As you know, Master does not want us to discuss what has been happening as of late and I know how stressful this has been on you. I just want you to know that I am here for you in any way that you need. And if training you is what you need right now then I will do my best."

The blonde smiled at her best friend. Erza was absolutely one of the most amazing people she had ever met. But then Lucy remembered something else that she wanted to ask the Requip Mage, "So Erza, Mira said that you went to find the rest of our team. How did you convince Natsu not to talk about what has happened? He isn't exactly known for being able to keep quiet."

Suddenly a dark aura appeared around Erza that made Lucy flinch back in her seat; however, Erza quickly regained composure and said sternly, "I was able to convince him and Happy to go fishing for a few days. Luckily Lisanna was able to tag along and she will keep them in check."

Lucy just nodded and smiled. She really liked Lisanna and the youngest Strauss sibling was the only other person besides Erza and herself who could keep Natsu in line. "Mmm…That is a good idea Erza. Lisanna will be able to distract Natsu for the time being until Master gets back," Lucy said relieved, because now she didn't have to worry about Natsu sniffing her in her sleep.

Erza just smiled and admitted, "Well I did it for another reason too Lucy."

The Celestial Mage looked surprised and asked, "What reason is that Erza?"

"Well I vaguely heard last night that Natsu wanted to stay over at your house again. From the brief time that we were able to speak yesterday, please correct me if I am being too presumptuous, but I think that you would like as much uninterrupted time with Mystogan as possible, am I right?" Erza asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Blush once again covered Lucy's face, but then sadness spread across her expression as she said, "It is true Erza. I have never felt like this before." But then the blonde haired mage grew quiet as she thought about all the questions she had about her situation.

The Requip Mage could see the pained expression that her dear friend had and then suggested, "Lucy what if tomorrow we begin your training? I would want to start today but with Master gone and Laxus away on an S-Class mission, Mira asked if I would run some errands for her. Then after we are done training, maybe you and I could have a girl's night and eat a lot of cake to discuss this further."

Lucy's spirits perked up a bit after hearing her friend's plan. She looked at the powerful mage next to her and exclaimed, "Erza that sounds wonderful!"

Erza felt proud that she was able to help her friend as she got up to leave, but not before she added, "Lucy I think you are seeing Mystogan for a reason. I will help you find that reason and I actually think that it is somewhat a romantic notion that you were able to aid him in his time of need. I just want to let you know again that you have my support and I am here for you. Also, you should follow your heart."

Lucy felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks and then she lunged at the scarlet haired mage and held her close. Erza just hugged her friend back and patted Lucy's head soothingly. Lucy then smiled up at her friend and said, "Thank you so much Erza."

Erza just nodded and said, "Of course Lucy and I will see you tomorrow. Meet me in the training room here at the guild tomorrow at 10 a.m." Then the S-Class Mage waved goodbye to her friend so that she could run her errands for Mira.

The Celestial Mage watched her best friend leave and then sighed as she looked at the stack of books before her. She was relieved that she had both Wendy and Erza's support on the matter and knew that she would find a way to continue to see Jellal.

After several hours of looking through the guild's library and coming up with absolutely nothing, Lucy's head began to spin out of exhaustion. Her eyes were nearly crossed by all of the material that she went through and she started to get a tension headache. Lucy decided that the next time she came to the library she would ask Levy to see if she could borrow her Gale-Force Reading Glasses.

Lucy quickly put away all of her books and then grabbed a quick lunch from Mira. Thankfully since it was a nice day most of the guild members were outside using their pool—so Lucy didn't have to explain to anyone why she spent all morning cooped up in the library.

When Lucy finished her meal, she paid and thanked Mira for the food before she made her way home. It was nearing the time for her nap and Lucy couldn't help but giggle a little as she walked home. She was so excited about seeing Jellal again and hoped that he would be equally excited to see her. She bit her lip and blushed as she wondered if they would kiss again.

As Lucy entered her apartment and took off her flip-flops her face paled when she realized that she couldn't wear the outfit she had on to take a nap. Yes she looked adorable, but could she really sleep fully clothed.

Lucy blushed when she remembered that Jellal really seemed to like her outfit last night. She giggled slightly and decided that she would be slightly mischievous for once. Lucy quickly ran to her closest and pulled out a pair of tight and very short black yoga shorts that hugged her butt and would show off her toned smooth legs perfectly. Then she grabbed a soft gray, sleeveless, cotton baby doll shirt that had a little bit of lace around her cleavage. Her ensemble would be comfy enough for her to sleep in but tempting enough to make Jellal want to touch her. It exposed just enough skin, but not nearly as much as last night—she didn't want to come off as too obvious. Lucy then put on a little bit of strawberry lip gloss just to give her lips a little extra kissable shine and nodded at her appearance in the mirror.

The blonde then jumped on her bed and waited for the best nap of her life.

* * *

As Lucy opened her eyes she once again found herself in Jellal's bed. She quickly sat up and looked around the room to only see that it was empty. The blonde pouted when Jellal was nowhere to be found.

Lucy dangled her feet off of the edge of the bed and wondered what she should do next. She looked at a small clock that sat on Jellal's nightstand and saw that it was about 2:15 p.m. The blonde quickly grew worried and wondered if perhaps Jellal grew tired of waiting on her and left.

She bit her lip out of nervousness and wondered at what she should do. She didn't know if she should go look for him, but then she feared that she might get lost in an attempt to find him.

Luckily Lucy did not have to worry for too long, because the doors to the King's chambers quickly opened and the handsome blue haired man quickly entered the room and looked around. A wide smile spread across both of their faces as their eyes met and out of instinct Lucy lunged towards Jellal, wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into a close hug.

Jellal just laughed at the beautiful blonde girl's reaction, and ignored the pain from the wound that he was still trying to heal from. Luckily Lucy no longer seemed to have an injury, but he did not have the aid of magic to help him. His wound would take a little longer. However, all of that was quickly forgotten when he looked down at the beautiful girl before him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he said gently, "Welcome back Lucy."

The blonde giggled and nuzzled closer into Jellal's chest as she admitted, "It is good to be back."

The King then gently cupped Lucy's face with one of his hands and placed a tender kiss on her soft lips. "Sorry if I kept you waiting too long. I couldn't get away from some of the Lords of the court. I hope that you didn't worry too much," Jellal said as he slightly pulled away from the Fairy Tail mage with an apologetic smile on his face.

Lucy gulped because she wanted so badly to grab this man's head and pull him down into another kiss, but then quickly stated, "No, I was only a little worried for a moment because I just got here. I didn't know if I should come search for you or not."

Jellal began to run his fingers through Lucy's soft blonde hair as he concentrated on what she said. "Perhaps it would be best if I showed you a map of the castle and then walked you to places where I would most likely be. I never want you to have to wait long, because our time together is so precious," Jellal admitted as he looked down into Lucy's big brown orbs.

The Celestial Mage just smiled and said, "That sounds great Jellal." Then because she could no longer resist, Lucy wrapped her arms around the back of Jellal's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss that quickly became heated. She decided to listen to her best friend's advice. Lucy would follow her heart and her heart screamed Jellal.

As Jellal's hands roamed down Lucy's sides, the blonde slightly shuddered in excitement from his touch. Jellal couldn't help but smile slightly as he began to work his kisses down towards Lucy's neck. He loved the reactions that his kisses gave the girl in his arms. She was the most incredible girl he had ever met.

Jellal then slowly licked up towards Lucy's earlobe as a pleasurable moan escaped from Lucy's lips. Lucy's fingers slowly raked across Jellal's back as his ragging hard-on returned. Jellal quickly ended his kisses, but not before whispering in Lucy's ear huskily, "Lucy if I don't show you some of the castle now I am afraid that we will spend the whole time you are here in my bed again."

Lucy stood dazed for a moment as she tried to calm her body down. She had never acted so rash before. She blushed slightly because she realized that her actions had been very un-lady like, but part of her didn't care. She adored this man and wanted to show him just how much he made her lose control.

Jellal gently placed a kiss on the blushed girl's forehead. He wanted to continue to show her how she made him feel, but he wanted to take things somewhat slow. He wanted to treasure her and he wanted to show her that he didn't just want her body. He wanted all of her—for more than just a night. He wanted to get to know her better, to take her to his favorite spots in Edolas, and he wanted to tell her how badly he wanted her to be able to stay with him.

The blonde mage finally regained her composure and gently placed a kiss on Jellal's cheek. She was crazy about this man and she did want him to show her where he lived. She wanted to know everything about him. Lucy smiled as she looked into Jellal's deep brown eyes and said, "I understand. Do you want to show me around now?"

The King of Edolas smiled and said, "Of course my Lady Lucy, I would be honored to show you around." Then Jellal took Lucy's hand placed a soft kiss on it.

The blush on Lucy's face returned because of the handsome man's actions, which only made Jellal smirk at her reaction. Then to see if he could get even more of a rise out of her the King said in a near growl, "By the way I love this outfit on you too." Then Jellal gently kissed Lucy's bare shoulder as his hands wrapped around her and slowly slid down her back towards her ass.

Lucy honestly didn't know how her heart didn't pound out of her chest by Jellal's actions, but then before she could pull him into another passionate kiss he quickly pulled away with a mischievous smile. The blonde pouted as she realized her plan had backfired on her. She wanted to watch Jellal squirm not the other way around.

Jellal laughed at Lucy as her bottom lip stuck out in a pout and then he said, "Come on I will take you to my private study which is most likely where I would be if I am not ever in here to meet you," then Jellal grew serious and said, "Lucy, please do not think differently of me as we walk towards my study. Since the guards cannot see you, I will not be able to converse freely with you."

The blonde noticed the sadness in Jellal's voice. She knew that this relationship would not be easy on either of them, but she still wouldn't give it up willingly. Lucy cupped Jellal's face with her hands as she replied, "I understand Jellal," then she giggled slightly before she added, "We wouldn't want your subjects to think you have gone crazy."

The King chuckled slightly and was relieved that Lucy was not upset by his statement. She really was the carefree Lucy that he remembered from Earthland, but then he watched as Lucy looked slightly embarrassed before she asked, "I know that we should not talk on the way, but would it be all right if I held your hand?"

The former S-Class mage smiled and the grabbed Lucy's hand before they headed out of his chambers towards his private study. Lucy loved how warm and safe Jellal's hand felt. She looked at their linked hands and smiled as they walked down the hallway that she remembered form her first night back in Edolas.

As the two walked down the long hallway, Lucy flinched when a guard came around the corner and saluted to his King. Jellal continued to walk and just nodded at the guard. Lucy watched the interaction but continued to hold onto Jellal's hand. She studied the King's face as he looked straight ahead with a serious expression. He looked like a man of power and the serious expression that he had made Lucy bite her lip. God this man looked good no matter what.

The couple walked past many guards and servants that all wished the King a good afternoon before they finally reached a large door with two guards outside it. As the two stopped in front of the door, the guards quickly went inside and searched the room. When the two guards came back out they saluted their King and said, "The room is secure Your Majesty."

Jellal solemnly thanked the guards before he and Lucy entered his private study. As Lucy walked in her breath caught at the large windows that filled the room with sunlight. The door quickly shut behind the couple and before Lucy could marvel anymore at the room Jellal quickly grabbed Lucy and pinned her against the wall.

Lucy hands were held up against the wall as Jellal began to kiss and suck on Lucy's neck. Lucy breathlessly rasped, "J-Jellal," as she exposed her neck more for the handsome man that held her body down.

The powerful blue haired man groaned when he heard the way Lucy said his name. Then he hungrily said in-between his kisses, "Lucy, did you not think I would see the way you bit your lip as you studied me. Gods you are so beautiful. You make it so difficult for me to take things slow and to concentrate on anything else but you."

Lucy's face flushed again and knew that it was practically inevitable that the two would be able to keep their hands off of each other. Lucy moaned when she felt Jellal's hands grab her ass as her breasts pressed further into his chest. She could barely gasp for enough air in-between kisses as she tried to ask, "C-can t-the g-guards hear u-us?"

"No. I made sure to make this room soundproof to the guards. Only a select few can hear what goes on in this room, because my voice is the only thing that can give them permission. I can explain how it works later," Jellal quickly said as he grabbed Lucy's legs and through them around his torso firmly pinning her against the wall much to Lucy's pleasure.

Much to both the annoyance of Lucy and Jellal a knock came at the door. Jellal sighed and then put Lucy down, but not before placing one more kiss on her. The two heard one of the guards say, "My King there is a report from one of the guards."

Lucy fixed her hair and then shrugged her shoulders when she realized that it didn't matter, because no one besides Jellal could see her anyways. Jellal watched Lucy with a smile and looked over her outfit one more time. He knew that she must have worn that to tempt him. Then Jellal did something that he would almost regret later, he quickly grabbed the blonde girl and laid one more passionate kiss on her leaving her completely breathless.

The blonde just blinked a few times as Jellal pulled away with a wink before he quickly took a seat at his desk and said, "Come in."

Lucy watched as a guard in uniform came in and saluted his King, but the Fairy Tail mage continued to remain flustered. She looked over at Jellal with a glare that would have made Erza proud. She knew that he only called in that guard so that he could leave her all worked up like this. She watched him as he tried not to smile as the guard gave his report about the city Traia.

However, Jellal's smirk quickly vanished when he saw Lucy get a gleam in her eye that meant trouble. Lucy watched as Jellal tried to pay attention to the guard in front of him, but she knew that his real focus was solely on her and that pleased her greatly. She wasn't about to let him get away with making her feel so flustered.

Lucy put an innocent smile on her face as she walked across the room towards Jellal and swung her hips back and forth enticingly. She mentally high fived herself for the short yoga shorts that she decided to wear.

The blonde's grin widened when she saw that Jellal visibly gulped at her actions. Then Lucy wanted to burst out laughing when she heard the guard ask, "Your Majesty is everything all right? Do you need a glass of water?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows when Jellal cleared his throat and said sternly, "No I am fine, please continue with your report."

The guard just nodded and then continued to drone on about stuff that Jellal knew did not matter at all—this was all formality and gods how he wished that it wasn't.

The blonde mage just smiled at the distress of the handsome King. Lucy then made her way right next to Jellal and gently lifted herself onto his desk. She watched as Jellal visibly stiffened and thankfully the guard did not notice anything wrong with his King. Lucy gently leaned down towards Jellal and pretended to study a document that sat on his desk, supplying him with a nice shot of her cleavage.

Jellal quickly turned away and looked towards the window. He knew that if he continued to watch the blonde who was tempting him then the guard might notice that something was wrong; however, Lucy was not going to give up that easily. The blonde then hopped off of the desk as she walked around and looked Jellal straight in the face with a devious smirk.

His eyes widened and he knew that whatever she had planned that it was his own fault for calling in the guard so soon. Lucy tried to quiet her inner prude, because she was about to do the boldest thing she had ever done in her entire life. Before Jellal had a chance to turn his chair away again, Lucy quickly straddled the King in his chair and wrapped her legs around him.

Jellal's eyes shot wide open as Lucy licked his neck and rubbed gently against his growing erection. It took everything in him not to audibly moan at the girl's actions. As Lucy pressed her large breasts into Jellal's chest his hand slammed down on the desk in an attempt to control himself.

"My King is everything all right?" the Royal Guard asked in confusion.

"Yes," Jellal nearly barked out which only made Lucy smile as she nibbled on his ear before he added quickly to the guard who thankfully just finished his report, "Thank you that will be all!" The guard then quickly bowed and exited the room.

The moment the door shut, Lucy let out a burst of laughter. However, the blonde's fun quickly ended when she saw the steamy gaze of Jellal looking at her. This time it was Lucy's turn to audibly gulp.

Before she could run away, Jellal quickly grabbed ahold of Lucy's waist and threw her on top of his desk. Lucy gasped as some of the items that were atop of Jellal's desk fell to the floor. But then before she could say anything, Jellal's lips crashed down onto hers.

Lucy moaned and wrapped her legs around Jellal's waist, placing his erection directly against her now wet womanhood. The blonde quickly grabbed Jellal's silky hair and pulled him down on top of her.

"Lucy," Jellal rasped as she rubbed against his painful erection.

The King quickly brought her up and ripped her shirt off over her head as he attacked the cleavage she had teased him with.

Lucy panted at how fast everything was moving. Neither cared and both wanted to remain like this forever.

The two both wanted to utter the three worded description of their feelings that would forever link them as one, but the couple was interrupted when Jellal's private study doors flew open to reveal a serious Erza Knightwalker before them.

Lucy watched as the red haired captain looked towards her and asked slightly confused, "Lucy Heartfilia?"

* * *

KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited!

A special thanks to: Rose's Shadow, Varvala, mromero18, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, rainbow-brite1, Guest, IrishGirl95, leoslady4ever, Lunastar96, BrokenRose12, Psyka, Guest, ShatteredGreen, kasey44, Hlyn, fairyshades, Aquos35 LogOut, Guest, Bentears, and ilovegraylu.

I am so thankful that so many of you enjoyed the last chapter and provided such lovely and kind feedback. Lucy and Mystogan's love story will definitely be unique and full of surprises. I absolutely adore them! They were so naughty this time, lol. XD


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

A shocked Lucy and Jellal remained frozen in their intimate position; Erza Knightwalker gathered her composure as she stepped further into the private study and then closed the door behind her, so that the other guards could not see there King in such a compromising position.

The Captain of the Royal Guard continued to look back and forth between her King and the woman who was an Earthland mage as Jellal wrapped his jacket around the exposed Lucy. She watched as he took his hand and stroked the blonde's cheek gently to comfort the nervous girl who stood next to him, before he turned to look at her with a clearly unhappy expression and asked bluntly, "Knightwalker, have you no manners? Do you think it is acceptable to just barge into my private chambers whenever you feel like it?"

Knightwalker just continued to stare at her King and Lucy in shock as she asked, "How is she here?"

Then much to Knightwalker's shock, Lucy looked at Jellal with a pained expression and said quietly, "Jellal it is time."

She watched as the two stared into each other's eyes with such sadness before her King bent over and placed a long kiss on Earthland Lucy's lips. The two in front of her seemed to completely forget that she stood in the room with them. Knightwalker then heard her King whisper, "Goodbye Lucy and I will see you tonight." Then the blue haired man placed one more kiss on the girl's forehead before the blonde suddenly disappeared from the room altogether.

The Captain gasped at how Lucy suddenly disappeared. Why was there an Earthland Fairy Tail member here? Why had her King been on top of this girl on his desk? Was magic returning to Edolas? What in the hell was going on?

Knightwalker was pulled out of her thoughts when her King said annoyed, "Knightwalker, you have yet to explain yourself or your actions? Why in the hell did you just barge in here?"

Edo-Erza just looked angry at her King. Assassins were constantly after his life as of late and then here he was inside of his private chambers pleasuring himself with a girl from another world. The Captain stiffened and said coldly, "My King, I was coming to inform you of the information that I have gathered, but clearly it seems that you were occupied in more pressing matters. Or at least the other head that you think with was more occupied."

The King of Edolas looked at his Captain completely annoyed. Earthland Erza and Edolas Erza both had such striking similarities; however, one way that they were completely different was how crude Erza Knightwalker could be.

Before Jellal could ask his Captain what these pressing matters were, Knightwalker then said bluntly, "I think you better explain why an Earthland Fairy Tail Mage is here, why was she partially naked, and why were you on top of her?"

"Knightwalker I don't see how that is any of your concern," Jellal said as he began to pick up the items that were pushed onto the floor when he threw Lucy onto his desk.

"It is my concern when you have assassins after you and Edolas no longer has any magic. What if this girl has something to do with the assassination attempts?" Edo-Erza said accusingly.

For the first time since Edo-Erza fought Erza Scarlet, the Captain actually felt fear as her King looked at her and said coldly, "Lucy has nothing to do with the assassination attempts on my life Knightwalker and you will refrain from accusing her of that ever again. She is the kindest person I have ever met in either world. She was the one who actually saved my life the other night and I owe her much."

Knightwalker stood in shock at her King's declaration and emotion. King Jellal was always calm and composed, he never seemed to get angry and lose his cool—but the look in his eyes showed her that she should never doubt Lucy Heartfilia ever again. "I am sorry that I accused your former guild mate of such a heinous act. I should know better that the Earthland Fairy Tail would never strike against someone that was a former member of their guild, especially one that they cared about so much." Knightwalker felt guilty for accusing her King's former comrade that way, plus she knew first hand at how kind the blonde Fairy Tail mage was. The girl seemed to be the exact opposite of Lucy Dragion empathy wise. She remembered how she had threatened her mercilessly when Edolas tried to destroy the Earthland Fairy Tail. She was a different person back then. Then Knightwalker looked at her King and asked with concern, "My King, I think you should explain though how she was here and why did she suddenly just disappear."

Jellal's facial expressions softened slightly when he realized that Knightwalker had meant no harm and that she was only doing her duty. He also felt the need to apologize for his harsh words to his Captain; he just hated the thought that anyone would accuse Lucy of such a crime.

Over the next hour, Jellal explained everything that happened over the last several days to Edo-Erza. He told her about the multiple attempts on his life, how Lucy rescued him, how he had recruited Lucy and Natsu Dragion to help investigate similar situations, why Lucy hadn't aged the last seven years, and how she only seemed to be able to come here while she slept.

Knightwalker listened to everything her King had said seriously. She had no idea how any of this was happening and then she asked, "Has anyone else from Earthland came here like this? Is it because of magic?"

Jellal shook his head no as he stared out of his window at the Royal City. He hoped to hear something back from the Edo Fairy Tail Master soon, but then said to his Captain, "I do not know if others are experiencing the same thing or not, but from what it sounds like—Lucy seems to be the only one in her guild who comes here and they don't understand why either. Also, up until you arrived in my study room—I was the only person who could see Lucy."

The Captain contemplated her King's words, but then she remembered the position that she had found him in when she came in. The Captain smirked slightly and said, "Do you have feelings for Lucy Heartfilia?" She knew that these past seven years, her King had never gotten into a serious relationship with a woman. He turned down every proposal of marriage that was thrown at him. Her King always seemed to focus on work instead of women. She had been completely stunned by finding her King on top of a half-naked Lucy.

Jellal took a deep breath and admitted, "Erza, I am in love with her."

Edo-Erza was stunned by the man's honesty. He usually always called her Knightwalker, but on top of that—he actually said he loved the Fairy Tail mage.

Despite her King's declaration, she couldn't help but worry for the man whom she had deemed a close friend after these long seven years. She also knew that he would not have said that if he didn't absolutely mean it. Her King was not a man who threw words around lightly. He was the most honest man she had ever met. "What will you do if she suddenly stops appearing here though?" Knightwalker asked full of concern.

Jellal got a pained expression on his face and then said, "I know that if she were to suddenly stop coming here then that would be the last time I would ever experience true joy. I know I would never be able to love someone the way I love her."

Knightwalker's eyes softened as she studied her King. She was truly happy for him and she swore to herself that she would do whatever it took to ensure that he could continue to see Lucy Heartfilia.

However, Knightwalker's face darkened as she said seriously, "My apologies Your Majesty, but the reason why I came in here to begin with requires your immediate attention. I have discovered the name of the man who is behind your assassination attempts and it is very worrisome."

* * *

Lucy awoke with a frown on her face. As she stared up at her bedroom ceiling, she couldn't help but be confused and upset. Her mind reeled as she wondered how Erza Knightwalker had been able to see her, but then she was pissed that her time with Jellal had been interrupted because of it. She harrumphed because she knew that her Erza would be annoyed at the woman who had the same face as her. Seriously? Out of all the people in Edolas who stopped them, it just had to be the woman who looked just like her best friend.

Despite her annoyance, her body was still trying to come down from the fact that she had been so highly aroused. She bit her lip as she remembered how Jellal's strong body felt as he pinned her against the wall. Lucy blushed because she never thought that she would be one who would like it rough, but something about how they could hardly keep their hands off of each other excited her in a way that she had never experienced before. Every time she was around Jellal she seemed to forget everything else. Normally she was logical, but it was like all logic was flown at the window the moment she saw Jellal's face.

Lucy touched Horologium's key and sighed as it was only 3:15. She had barely been in Edolas for an hour, before Knightwalker interrupted them. Lucy stretched on her bed and then gasped when she saw her arm. She looked down at her attire and realized that she was still wearing Jellal's jacket that he had given her. How was this possible? How was she able to bring something back from Edolas with her?

She lifted the jacket up to her nose and a wide smile broke out across her face—it smelled like him. Lucy couldn't be a hundred percent certain, but she wondered if whatever was directly on her body could also pass through the world's barriers. Her own clothes seemed to go to Edolas with her, but now it looked like Edolas clothing could too. She knew that her keys could not pass through, but why? She had also been touching Jellal and he clearly didn't go through, so what was the connection? She assumed that her keys and whip couldn't go through because they were magical, but maybe it was more than that. Her keys were technically living beings, just like Jellal, but yet Jellal's jacket was an inanimate object.

Lucy shook her head at her own deep thoughts. She honestly had no clue why any of this was happening, but she was glad that she had a little piece of Jellal now with her. It made her feel like it wasn't all a dream.

She finally decided that she should attempt to do something for the rest of the evening. Since Natsu and Happy were fishing with Lisanna she knew that they couldn't hang out, Erza was running errands for Mira, and poor Gray was probably dodging Juvia.

She decided that she didn't want to wait until tomorrow to start her training with Erza, she had a few spirit friends who could also teach her some self-defense. Maybe now with Erza Knightwalker back she would need it.

Lucy quickly changed into some training clothes and gently sat Jellal's jacket down on her bed with a smile. After she grabbed a water bottle, Lucy grabbed her keys and whip and started to head towards the forest outside of Magnolia.

Once she found the clearing that she once picnicked at with Erza, Wendy, and Carla, Lucy summoned out Loke.

"How can I be of service to you Lucy," Loke said with a seductive tone as he adjusted the glasses on his face.

The Celestial Mage just sighed as she sat her water bottle down by a tree and said, "Hi Loke. I actually called you here because I was wondering if you would be able to help me with some self-defense."

The Leader of the Zodiac's eyes shone brightly as he cried, "I WOULD LOVE TO HELP YOU LUCY!" Then Loke held up his lighted 'I LOVE LUCY' banner.

Lucy just sweat dropped at her friend's antics and prepared herself for an afternoon of Loke's flirtatious nature.

Over five hours passed by in almost an instant. Surprisingly after Loke's first initial excitement died down, the Lion Spirit calmed down and took his task extremely seriously. He claimed that he wanted to show Lucy how to defend herself as much as possible since he could not go to Edolas himself to protect her.

Lucy felt awful at Loke's declaration. She had just realized how hard this must be on her spirits, but he assured her that as long as she was happy then they were all fine with it. Besides they still technically watched over while she slept.

After the two friends finished training, Loke began to escort Lucy back to her apartment and said, "Lucy, I am serious when I say that you need to be careful when you go to Edolas."

"I know Loke. I promise I will try and thank you for today. I really appreciate you training me all afternoon. With your help and Erza's help I don't think anyone would stand a chance against me," Lucy said with a smile.

The Lion Spirit just smiled slightly at his adoring Master, but then he grew serious again as he asked, "Lucy can I ask you something?"

When the blonde nodded her head as she took a drink from her water bottle, Loke asked, "How do you feel about going to Edolas every time you are asleep? From what we, your spirits, can sense…you seem kind of happy about it. Is there a reason for that?"

Lucy blushed at Loke's question. Of course she was excited about every time she fell asleep now, because every time she fell asleep she got to be with Jellal again. She always felt like their time together was never enough. But at the same time, she wished that he could come here and see her somehow.

Loke continued to watch his Master as she looked like she had zoned out. He smiled slightly, because he could sense what kind of strong emotions were coming off of her and he wondered if she knew what those were yet herself.

The Zodiac Leader cleared his throat which brought Lucy out of her daydream, which was of her ripping off Jellal's shirt and licking those delicious abs that constantly plagued her thoughts. The blonde looked flustered again as Loke just laughed and said, "Lucy I just wanted to let you know that even though I am sad that I can't protect you from the dangers in Edolas, I am here for you if you need me and I am glad that you have found someone that you care about so deeply. The truth is we just want you to be happy."

Lucy felt tears well up in her eyes as she said, "Thank Loke," but then their moment was ruined when Loke asked Lucy if she wanted to go on a date since she hadn't eaten dinner yet. They had just reached her apartment, so Lucy forced Loke's gate close with a sigh.

The rest of the evening, Lucy spent relaxing and trying to clean up her apartment a little since she knew Erza would be coming over tomorrow. She took a nice long bath, made some dinner, and then wrote a nice long letter to her mother.

Once she was finished with everything, Lucy yawned and stretched in her seat. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11 p.m. Just as Lucy was about to get into bed she nearly panicked and yelled, "Crap what am I going to wear!?" before she dashed to her closet.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to find herself starring up at Jellal's bedroom ceiling, but before she could look around the room she saw a sudden flash of blue and then felt a pair of strong lips crash down onto hers. Lucy moaned as she tasted Jellal's delicious lips, his lips were firm and soft at the same time and she moaned louder when his tongue entered her mouth and slid across hers.

The outfit that Lucy decided upon was a pleated baby doll halter top lingerie with matching panties, the color of her risqué outfit matched Jellal's hair color perfectly. She felt rather bold when she picked out the ensemble, but she could always use the excuse that she always sleeps like this. The truth was, she wanted to drive Jellal crazy at the sight of her.

As Lucy wrapped her arms around Jellal's neck and pulled him closer into their heated kiss, he couldn't help but groan as she also wrapped her legs around his thighs and pressed him closer to her scantily clad body.

Jellal pulled away for a brief second as he stared into Lucy's hooded lust filled eyes as he said huskily, "Gods I missed you so much." He could feel his member coming alive again as he felt Lucy's hot core press against his pants.

He thought that she looked like a goddess with her golden hair sprawled out on his satin sheets. His eyes lingered over her gorgeous body as the bulge in his pants ached at the sight of her large mounds practically spilling out of her lacey top.

"Jellal, kiss me," Lucy moaned almost painfully. She wanted and needed him so bad. She hated how she always had to leave his side. Why couldn't she always have both worlds?

The young King responded almost instantly as his lips crashed back down onto hers and his tongue quickly sought out hers. He slid his hands under her lacey top so that he could feel her soft, smooth skin.

Lucy moaned as Jellal's warm hands grazed right under her breasts. His actions only made the heat inside her grow more. Lucy was about to lose control of herself, when Jellal pulled away slightly and whispered in her ear, "As much as I would love for this to continue, I have a surprise for you."

It took Lucy a few minutes to realize what the man had said. Her face turned completely red out of embarrassment, she couldn't believe how forward she had been with him. She hadn't even been here for more than a few moments and she already wanted to rip off all of his clothes. She looked away out of embarrassment from him and whispered quietly, "I'm sorry."

Jellal felt pained at how embarrassed Lucy seemed and felt guilty for how he stopped so quickly, but he knew he had to stop if they were going to get to do what he had planned. He looked down at the girl pinned beneath him; she looked so cute when she blushed and he wanted nothing more than to rip off that lingerie right now and take her here in his bed. However, he smiled kindly at her as he leaned down and kissed her cheek before he said, "Lucy you have nothing to be embarrassed about or sorry for. I was the one who practically attacked you the moment you showed up. I couldn't hold back because you look so incredible in that outfit and I was so glad to see you back. I swear you are trying to kill me though. You make being a gentleman so damn difficult."

Lucy let out a small giggle as she met Jellal's sexy brown eyes. The way he looked at her made her squirm in excitement and he made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered in the entire world—both of them.

The blue haired man gently placed another kiss on Lucy's lips which instantly made both of them moan again. However, before it got too heated Jellal pulled away and said, "There is somewhere that I want to take you tonight."

Lucy blinked in surprise at Jellal's statement and asked, "Where?"

A grin spread across Jellal's face as he kissed her hand and said, "It is a surprise." Then his heated brown eyes looked over Lucy's body again. His gaze made her shift on the bed again in embarrassment and she almost wondered if she shouldn't have worn this outfit before he said, "As much as I would love to see you prance around the palace like that, we are about to meet Erza Knightwalker for a minute and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"What!" Lucy exclaimed. She was already nervous and she didn't know how she felt about seeing Edo-Erza again so suddenly. When Fairy Tail came to Edolas before, the other version of her friend had thrown her out of a building to her death. Lucy shuddered at the memory of failing from so far. She remembered anticipating at what it would feel like once she hit the ground, but luckily Happy and Carla saved her.

Jellal saw the worry in Lucy's eyes and realized that she must be afraid because of what his Captain did to her before. He pressed his head gently against Lucy's and said in a lowered voice, "Lucy you have nothing to be afraid of. I am here with you and Edo-Erza will not harm you in any way. I have already spoken with her today and she is aware of our situation. In fact, she actually supports our relationship."

Lucy felt her breath catch in her throat when Jellal said the word relationship. She looked up at him with such longing in her eyes as she said timidly, "Oh, well that is good. Actually, Earthland Erza supports our relationship too."

The King of Edolas smiled at the beautiful and shy blonde before he kissed her on the cheek again and said, "Let me find you a long jacket to wear in the meantime." Then he made his way over to one of his elaborate dressers and pulled out a long white jacket with blue and gold trim.

Lucy got up and put the jacket on over her lingerie, but she blushed again because she could feel Jellal's gaze look over her nearly exposed body. She had no idea why she was getting so flustered just from his gaze, especially since this afternoon she had straddled the man in his office. He made her excited in a way that she had never experienced before.

Once she had finished getting ready, Jellal fastened a sword around his hip and then took Lucy's hand and led her out of his room. The two walked for quite some time and the King was greeted by several guards and servants as they made their way down a long corridor.

Lucy and Jellal continued to take glances at one another as Lucy's anticipation for where Jellal was going to take her grew. The couple finally entered a large room that had a giant balcony and pillars. Lucy gasped as the cold air hit the exposed skin on her legs.

Jellal quickly looked around and then whispered with a smile before any guards could see him, "Don't worry, I will make sure that you are warm soon enough. But in the meantime climb on my back."

At first, Lucy felt her face heat up at how Jellal said he would warm her up. It sounded so seductive and sexy, but then she blinked in confusion at his last request. She watched as Jellal slightly bent down and she quickly did as he requested even if she had no idea why she was doing it.

After Lucy was in place, Jellal crossed the distance of the room to the edge of the balcony as one of the guards said, "My King your Legion is ready."

The King nodded his head at the guard and then a giant white Legion landed in front of Lucy and Jellal. Jellal made his way over to his Legion with Lucy still on his back. As he began to climb up, Lucy slightly tightened her grip on him so that she would not fall. Lucy marveled at Jellal's strength as he easily climbed on top of the large Legion with her on his back.

Once they were on the Legion, Lucy climbed down off of Jellal's back and stood next to him as she clutched onto his muscular arm. After they were in position, Jellal signaled for the Legion to take off.

Lucy gasped as the large beast took off into the cool night air. Once they were out of sight from the guards, Jellal wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and together they soared above Edolas. Lucy felt like she couldn't take in enough of Edolas's beauty, because she loved the way Edolas's sky looked. There were so many stars and she loved how they had large and multiple moons here. She thought that it was absolutely breathtaking.

She looked down at the vast country side and then looked up at the man that she had come to adore in such a short amount of time. She stared at Jellal's handsome face and tried to memorize every detail about him. The wind was blowing his silky blue hair and his eyes were focused ahead on the Legion. She loved how his tattoo stood out on his face and she swore that he had the sexiest eyes she had ever seen on a man. He was a silent, strong, and dignified man. Lucy felt her heart leap in her chest, because she knew that without a doubt that she had fallen hard for this man—she was in love with him.

Jellal felt Lucy's gaze on him and looked down at her to see her smiling up at him with such love in her eyes. He felt his heart swell full of pride. Never would he have guessed that he would have fallen in love in the most unlikely way. He vowed to himself that he would always cherish her and he planned to show her just how much she meant to him tonight.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Lucy noticed another Legion on the ground. Jellal signaled for his own Legion to land next to the one that was below them. As they descended from the beautiful night sky of Edolas, Lucy saw two figures on the ground next to Legion. She looked up at Jellal who did not seem to be concerned and relaxed a little knowing that she was safe as long as he was here.

As they got closer to the ground, Lucy realized that she recognized the two figures very well. On the ground, next to the second Legion, stood the figures Erza Knightwalker and Edo-Gajeel who were awaiting their King.

The King's White Legion landed and then Jellal proceeded to help Lucy down. Lucy felt extremely nervous, because she could tell that the Edo counterparts of her friends were eyeing her intently. She realized that Edo-Gajeel must also be able to see her.

Once they were on the ground, Jellal grabbed Lucy's hand again and gave it a slight squeeze to reassure her before they walked over to his Edo friends.

"Your Majesty, everything has been prepared just like you requested," Erza Knightwalker stated seriously while she eyed Lucy's attire.

"Thank you Captain and thank you Gajeel," Jellal said seriously but kindly.

The Edo counterparts walked up closer and Edo-Gajeel said to Lucy in his formal voice, "It is good to know that Earthland Fairy Tail is doing well. I take it that the other me is doing well."

Lucy smiled warmly at the man who looked just like Gajeel Redfox and said, "Yes, he is doing very well. When I am allowed to, I will tell him that you asked about him." This Gajeel was so different than the Earthland one. This Gajeel wore suits and spoke politely, Lucy wanted to giggle as she thought about what it would look like if her Gajeel wore a fancy suit and spoke in such a refined manner. She just couldn't imagine it.

Edo-Gajeel just tipped his hat at the blonde before him before he turned to his now rigid wife. Knightwalker said bluntly, "We have also secured the perimeter so once we leave you will not be bothered by anyone. Please take care." Then with a bow Erza Knightwalker and Edo-Gajeel left on the other Legion.

As the two flew away, Lucy sweat dropped at Knightwalker's bluntness, plus she still couldn't really see how they were couple, and Jellal just let out a sigh. Lucy thought it was ironic how earlier Jellal said that Knightwalker supported their relationship, the red haired woman seemed indifferent in Lucy's opinion—but Lucy was at least thankful that Edo-Erza didn't try to kill her this time.

Jellal turned to Lucy and said, "Don't worry too much about Knightwalker's coldness. Her actions actually mean that she kind of likes you."

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed, "Where did you get that from?"

Jellal just chuckled as he began to lead Lucy down a path and said, "Well for starters she didn't bite your head off or threaten you. That is actually a pretty good sign when it comes to her."

Lucy just sweat dropped as she let Jellal lead her up a somewhat steep incline. Lucy looked around at the foreign land and was amazed by all the different types of plants that there were and how bright it was out because of the moons and stars.

Lucy looked up at Jellal and asked, "So, now are you going to tell me where we are going?"

The King got a large grin on his face as he squeezed her hand and said, "Just another minute and you will see."

The two chatted about the rest of their day after Lucy had gone back to Earthland after her nap. Lucy loved how easy it was to converse Jellal. He was kind, thoughtful, smart, and sexy as hell. She loved hearing about his responsibilities and he equally enjoyed hearing about his former comrades. She also mentioned how Wendy wanted to wish him well and explained how she would tell Pantherlily about seeing him as soon as she was allowed.

When they reached the top of the incline, Lucy gasped at what lay before her. Jellal and Lucy stood on top of a large, flat cliff that overlooked a vast expanse of Edolas's country side. On top of the flat surface were hundreds of tea light candles glowing softly. In the center of the candles was a large blanket that was spread out on the ground with a basket full of food with a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket. Next to the blanket stood a large telescope that pointed up at the large night sky of Edolas.

Lucy's eyes began to tear slightly at how beautiful everything looked. The King of Edolas leaned down and gently kissed the beautiful blonde on the lips. Their brown eyes locked on each other as Jellal asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful Jellal, but why?" Lucy asked as a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

Jellal brushed her tear away and asked, "Lucy what is wrong? Why are you crying?" He gently placed a kiss on her cheek, kissing away the tear.

Lucy felt stupid for crying and laughed nervously as she admitted, "No one has ever done anything like this for me before. The truth is I have never even had a boyfriend before. You are kind of the first in a lot of things." Then her face flushed because technically she and Jellal never talked about what their relationship status actually was. Did he think it was weird that she called him her boyfriend?

Jellal got a smirk on his face and he whispered huskily in Lucy's ear, "I like hearing you say that I am your boyfriend. Plus, you better get used to having stuff done for you. Having a King as your boyfriend can be a really nice perk."

Then Lucy moaned as she felt Jellal's hands undo her jacket and let it fall to the ground. She shuddered slightly as the cool night air hit her exposed skin. Her body was immediately flushed with goose bumps from the air and because Jellal began to sensually kiss her neck as his hands slid up under her lingerie.

His large hands gently glided over her exposed stomach as his thumbs started tracing circles on her skin. Lucy felt like she was about to explode on the inside as she immediately felt an ache growing between her legs again. She knew she had to release this pressure building up inside her somehow.

Lucy grabbed Jellal's head and pulled his lips down to hers. They hungrily fought for each other's mouths as Lucy pressed herself up against Jellal's body and felt his hardened member press against her stomach. She gently rubbed up with her body so she could wrap her arms around his neck, which elicited a moan from Jellal's mouth.

Lucy smirked and realized that she finally had the upper hand. Once again she rubbed up against him, but this time he growled in her mouth and then scooped her up bridal style and carried her over to the blanket—never once breaking their heated kiss.

Jellal gently laid Lucy down on the blanket and in an instant Lucy grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her. She couldn't get enough of him and moaned louder as Jellal's hot kisses trailed down towards her chest.

She clutched his hair as he licked her cleavage with his tongue. Jellal could feel his member throbbing and he so desperately wanted to release his pent up frustration. He wanted to feel every part of this woman's body. He wanted to hear her moan out all night long as he gave her pleasure she had never felt before, but he knew he had to stop this soon before he couldn't stop himself.

Jellal gently pulled away as he sat up and Lucy whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. He gazed into her clouded eyes and said gently, "Lucy I am sorry. Believe me I want to continue this more than anything, but I brought you here for another reason tonight."

Lucy took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and could tell that Jellal was trying to do the same thing. She could feel the ache between her legs still, but part of her was relieved that their kisses had ended…for now. She wanted to spend more time with Jellal. The truth is Lucy wanted everything with Jellal, not just sex but everything. She knew that most people would think that it was stupid and say that people couldn't fall in love so fast. But the truth was Lucy loved this man next to her. Her heart clenched though as she worried about if she would even get the chance to share and convey those feelings to him. Did he like her just as much as she liked him?

She slowly sat up and fixed her top as she leaned on Jellal's shoulder. Jellal let out a small smile at her actions as he continued to try and calm down his pained hard on so that he could concentrate on what he had planned for the girl he loved. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to keep her warm.

Lucy giggled as Jellal pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around him and asked, "So, why did you bring me here you tease?"

Jellal just chuckled and asked, "You think that I am a tease?"

"Yes! This afternoon you got me all flustered and then you call in that guard to talk about god knows what. Now you are doing the same thing tonight," then Lucy looked down slightly embarrassed as she said nervously, "You make it difficult to concentrate."

This only made Jellal laugh harder as he responded with, "Well I like seeing you flustered. Plus, you got me back earlier in my study when you sat on me. My guard probably thought that I had gone crazy. Plus I am pretty sure you are the tease, because I think you are picking out these outfits to torture me."

Lucy started to laugh too and realized that she had also been pretty mischievous her last few visits to Edolas. She smiled at him as she admitted, "Yeah I think you are right."

Jellal looked down and met Lucy's big brown orbs that were reflecting one of Edolas's moons. He placed a gentle kiss on her head as he admitted seriously, "The real reason why I brought you here was because I wanted to have a first date with you."

She gasped as she looked into Jellal's dark brown eyes that were full of passion and said, "I would love that very much Jellal."

A smile spread across the handsome King's face as he turned towards the basket and began to pull out various items. He pulled out a tray and said, "I had one of the cooks make a special berry dessert for you, because I know how much you like strawberries."

Lucy sat stunned for a moment and then asked, "Wait, how did you know I love strawberries?"

Jellal became slightly embarrassed as he admitted, "Like I said last night, even though we had little interaction when I lived in Earthland, I remembered you well. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen before. I learned a few things about you just because of my own observation skills mostly."

Lucy could feel her face flush with embarrassment and felt flattered that Jellal had thought she was beautiful even while he lived in Earthland. But then a pout came over her face and she asked, "If you thought I was so beautiful then why didn't you ask me out back then?"

The king just laughed as he pulled out various Edolas dishes and said, "Well I had to keep my identity a secret because of who I looked like. Could you imagine explaining to Erza that you were dating a guy that looked just like someone that betrayed her?"

Lucy shuddered and realized that it would have been really bad at first, but at least Erza came around to it now. Plus, Erza and her Jellal were now on good terms.

Jellal and Lucy talked and enjoyed the delicious food. Lucy asked what every single item was. It was so delicious and so different than anything she had ever tasted before. Finally Jellal looked at Lucy and said, "The other reason I brought you here was because I know how much you love the stars and I wanted to teach you about some of our constellations here if that is ok with you."

"That would be absolutely amazing!" Lucy screamed as she threw her arms around Jellal's neck and admitted, "I would love the chance to get to know Edolas more. Are the constellations similar in any way?"

Jellal smiled at Lucy and then wrapped an extra blanket around her as he led her over to the large telescope that had been set up for them. For the next hour he pointed out several constellations and gave her the history behind each name. He was pleased when she was absolutely ecstatic about it and asked more questions about Edolas's mythology. Much to both of their surprise, there were quite a few similarities in the mythology as Lucy explained Earthland's constellations and her spirit friends.

After the two were done looking through the telescope, Jellal and Lucy rested back down on the large blanket as they continued to stare up at the sky. Lucy cuddled next to Jellal and thought that this was the best first date ever. She was next to the most attractive man she had ever known, plus he was sweet and kind. He was a King and yet he took the time to plan all of this for her. She felt like the luckiest girl in two worlds.

But then Lucy felt guilty because she realized that she always came here at night. She looked up at her sexy boyfriend and asked, "Jellal are you tired? I realized that I am probably taking up all of your sleep. Are you getting enough sleep? If you want tomorrow you can just sleep when I visit."

Jellal just looked down and smiled at the girl in his arms and said, "It is ok Lucy. Since I am King I can plan out most of my schedule thankfully. The royalty in Edolas is slightly different than in Earthland. In a way we have more freedom with certain things. I usually always plan out ahead of time the meetings or events that I have to do. Don't worry about me; I have been getting enough sleep."

Lucy felt a little better, but she still felt bad so she gave Jellal a gentle kiss on the cheek which made him hum in contentment.

Jellal had his arm wrapped around Lucy as she rested her head on his chest. They both rested there peacefully before Jellal said, "There is also something I want to take you to the night after tomorrow."

"Oh what is that?" Lucy asked as she snuggled closer into Jellal's side.

The King chuckled and said, "It is called the Dragneel festival."

Lucy blinked a few times and then busted out laughing. She had to wipe away a few tears before she asked questionably, "The Dragneel festival?"

"Yes it is a celebration for when I defeated the evil Demon-Lord Dragneel," Jellal said as he laughed more.

"I can't wait to tell Natsu that he has a festival named after him. Even if your people think he is evil, he will still love it," Lucy said with a smile.

Jellal smiled as he remembered his mock battle with Natsu and said with a nostalgic smile, "Yes I am sure he will be thrilled." That day was forever engraved in his mind. He remembered feeling such overwhelming sadness. He had never intended to be king; the truth was he didn't want to at the time. He thought that he was going to return to Earthland with his guild mates.

Lucy rolled over slightly so that she could face Jellal better, likewise Jellal turned towards Lucy too. Jellal stared at Lucy with an intense gaze as his fingers ran down her arms and Lucy couldn't help but gulp as she began to feel her core heat up again.

She wanted to be with this man so bad, but then Lucy grew worried as she thought about the festival and asked, "Jellal will you be safe going to the festival? What if the assassins come for you again?"

Jellal gently stroked Lucy's blonde hair as he looked at her worried eyes that were now filling with tears. He pulled her to his chest so that she could rest her head against him as he replied, "No one will know that it is me. I will go disguised to the festival with you. The festival is actually a week long and I only plan on taking you to one night of it." Jellal continued to stroke his girlfriend's hair and knew that he had to admit something to her, even if it would only make her worry more. He wanted to have a completely open and honest relationship with her so he admitted, "Also, Edo-Erza did find out some news about the assassination attempts, but her resources led her to believe that an attack will be made at the end of the festival."

Lucy's eyes filled with worry as she leaned up and faced Jellal and asked very upset, "How can you sound so calm? What if something happens to you? I don't want you to risk your life to take me somewhere."

Jellal gently kissed Lucy's face and said, "We will be ok. There will be plenty of disguised guards around. I will make sure to take every precaution necessary."

"But if something happens to you, I will never forgive myself," Lucy said as tears streamed down her eyes.

Jellal held Lucy tight against him and said gently as he kissed her head, "I am sorry Lucy; I just wanted to have another date with you. Please forgive me. We don't have to go. We can enjoy the festival from my balcony. I don't want to cause you to worry. We can always go next year after the danger has passed."

Lucy smiled slightly. She wanted nothing more than for Jellal to be safe, but she was also happy because Jellal wanted to do something with her next year too. She hoped that they would get that opportunity. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and said, "I am glad that you want to do more with me, but I never want you to be in danger because of it. I would also love to go with you next year."

The two looked down at each other. Both knew that they were taking leaps of faith when they admitted that a year from now they would want to go on another date.

As the two continued to remain wrapped in each other's arms, Jellal grew serious and said, "There is something else that you should know though about the assassination attempts. Edo-Erza and Edo-Gajeel found some rather disturbing information about who the organizer is behind these attacks."

Lucy's face paled as she asked, "Jellal, why didn't you tell me sooner? Are you in danger now? Do we need to go back?"

"I didn't want to ruin the plans I already had for you. No I am not in any danger right now and we do not need to go back yet. Knightwalker and Edo-Gajeel are not far away because they are circling the area as we speak," Jellal said as he tried to comfort Lucy by rubbing his hand on her back. He felt touched that she cared for him so much, but he didn't want her to constantly worry. He wanted to see her smile and protect her. He wanted countless dates with her that weren't constantly plagued by someone trying to kill him.

Lucy felt a little relieved but she was still upset. The thought that Jellal was still in danger had her worried. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him now that she had found him. She would do whatever she could to protect him and she wished so desperately that she could use her magic to help. She looked at him with concern and asked, "Who is leading the attacks?"

Jellal's face darkened as he looked at Lucy's worried filled eyes as he said in a serious tone, "Siegrain."

* * *

**Please Review!**

I am sorry that this chapter took so long! I had some family stuff come up last week and was not able to get to this story as soon as I would have liked, so I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter!

A special thanks to: LucyXHeartifilliaXFan, ShatteredGreen, riridreaheart, Deathsembrace137, Kesuna, CrystalNyx, Varvala, Painful Kiss, mromero18, leoslady4ever, Angelic Shadow123, dutchangel1979, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, Lunastar96, tizebear, fylith, iLoveFairyTaiLz, kasey44, White-Maju, BrokenRose12, nakamura1miu, Aquos35, NatashAurel, rainbow-brite1, Alex, and Kowareta1468.

Thank you guys so much for your reviews because they seriously cracked me up this last time. I wasn't sure if some of you were yelling at me or Knightwalker! Oh well, it was technically both of our faults for how the last chapter ended, lol. XD

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed, read, or favorited the story!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Siegrain…" Lucy gasped, "But how? Erza said that he was a just a thought projection so that he could infiltrate the Magic Council."

"Yes that is what the Earthland version of Siegrain was like, because I kept close tabs on my Earthland counterpart after what happened at the Tower of Heaven incident. But apparently the Edolas version of Siegrain is real and he is my twin," Jellal said seriously as his brows furrowed together in thought.

Lucy moved closer to Jellal and the blue haired man wrapped his arms around her protectively before she asked, "Why is he trying to kill you if you are his brother? Did you know that you had a twin?"

"From what Edo-Gajeel could find out, Siegrain is upset that I was crowned King instead of him. Apparently, he holds a grudge since I had spent almost half of my life in a world filled with magic. He believes that I don't deserve the throne, because I don't even know the people that I rule. He wants to assassinate me and take my place as King," the King of Edolas admitted as he looked up at the night sky before he added, "And no, I did not know that I had a twin. Apparently he was kidnapped in our nursery as a baby. My father believed him to be dead because Siegrain's captors left evidence to suggest that. My father led everyone to believe that I was an only child, because only a few knew the truth and all of those people my father had executed. From the information gathered, it seems my twin wants revenge on the family that forgot him."

Lucy felt tears fall down her cheeks as she hugged Jellal closer, because he had grown up so alone and yet somehow he continued to care about and protect people. He was the most incredible man she had ever met. However, she felt horrible for him since another family member wanted him dead.

Jellal could feel the woman that he held in his arms and loved as she started to sob. He held her closer and stroked her hair gently and said so as to try and reassure her, "Everything will be ok Lucy. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT ME! I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Lucy shouted as she clutched onto Jellal's shirt before she sobbed even more and stated, "WHAT IF I SUDDENLY STOP COMING HERE! WHAT IF SIEGRAIN FINDS A WAY TO KILL YOU! WHAT IF HE WINS! WHAT IF I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN?"

Jellal leaned up and then cupped Lucy's face with his hands. Her now red and irritated chocolate eyes looked into his deep brown ones as he replied earnestly, "Lucy, thank you for worrying about me but I promised you that I would find a way for us to be together. I can't lose you either. The thought that I might never see you again eats away at me every day. But I swear to you that I will find a way."

Lucy continued to sob harder at Jellal's statement. The young King held her closer to him as he continued, "Your concerns about Siegrain and valid. He has attempted to kill me multiple times already but he has failed every time. Now that we know who the attack is coming from, I think we can find a way to stop him. I won't let him take me away from you or my kingdom."

"But how?" Lucy asked with her face once again buried in Jellal's chest.

Jellal leaned his forehead down on top of Lucy's as he whispered, "We will find a way. We are Fairy Tail mages after all."

For the first time since their discussion of Siegrain began, Lucy let a small smile touch her face before Jellal added, "I know I am not technically still a member since I was left in Edolas and the rest of you returned to Earthland, but no matter how hard I tried…I could never let Fairy Tail go and I will never let you go Lucy."

"Jellal," Lucy whispered as she looked up into Jellal's serious face.

Jellal leaned in and placed a kiss on Lucy's warm, plump lips. Lucy immediately moaned and parted her lips to allow Jellal's hot tongue inside her mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Lucy slowly began to lean back so that her back rested against the blanket and she pulled Jellal down on top of her. The two continued to kiss intimately as Jellal's hands made his way under Lucy's lingerie. She moaned again as Jellal's warm hand cupped her breast and he grazed his thumb over her hardened nipple. Lucy's body burned with desire as she began to undo his dress coat and shirt. She needed him. She needed to feel every part of this man's gorgeous body. She didn't care if it was rash or too soon. Lucy loved him. She didn't want to part with him just as much as Jellal didn't want to part with her. Never in her whole life had something felt so right.

As Lucy unfastened Jellal's last button, she purred sensually, "Jellal I need you."

Jellal looked down at the beautiful girl underneath him and felt his once again hardened member ache at her confession. He needed her too, but dawn was nearing. "Lucy I want you more than anything I have ever wanted in my entire life, but it is already getting close to the time when you usually wake up. I can't start now, when I know that you might be ripped away from me at any second. I want you all night long. I want you to scream my name out for hours as I pound into you relentlessly and give you the greatest pleasure you have ever known. I want to make you weak as I send waves of pleasure through your body over and over again. I want to be able to explore that beautiful body of yours and kiss every single inch of it," Jellal replied huskily.

Lucy felt like her insides were on fire and she squirmed under Jellal's heated desires. She wanted to curse at the sun that began to rise on the horizon of Edolas.

She looked up into Jellal's dark brown eyes and saw something in them that she wasn't quite sure how to put into words. Lucy ran her hands along Jellal's bare chest and admired the perfection of his hardened pecks and abs. She bit her lip nervously and admitted shyly, "I want to make you feel that way too."

"Soon my Princess," Jellal stated with a low sensual voice as he sucked and kiss on Lucy's bare collar bone.

Lucy arched into Jellal's seductive kisses and then she felt the dreaded pull back to her world. Knowing that she had little time left in Edolas she said quickly, "Jellal, it is almost time."

Jellal's kisses suddenly stopped and he slowly pulled away so that he could look into the woman's eyes that he loved so much.

Lucy smiled softly as Jellal's eyes penetrated her own. She wanted to stay with him longer. She wanted to be by his side forever.

Lucy grabbed Jellal's hand as she said, "Thank you for the date. It was the best first date ever."

A smile spread across Jellal's face as he replied, "You are more than welcome Lucy, but it will only be the first of many more to come."

A small blush spread across Lucy's face which only made Jellal chuckle. He swore to her that he would find a way for them to be together and he knew how serious he meant it. He wanted this woman for the rest of his life if she would have him.

The couple held each other as they watched the sunrise together. Neither wanted the night to end as the remained in a content embrace.

Lucy could feel the pull grow stronger as she whispered, "Jellal, I can't wait to see you tonight."

"I can't wait to see you tonight either Lucy. I hope you have a good day with your friends," Jellal said honestly.

The two looked at each other one more time and kissed before the light of Edolas began to wake its sleeping people.

As Lucy was once again enveloped into darkness, she awoke in her room to find that tears ran down her cheeks. She rolled over into her pillow and sobbed at how cruel life could be sometimes.

* * *

Lucy decided that she didn't want to go to the guild early like she usually did. She was honestly too depressed and wasn't in the mood to dodge chairs being thrown across the room. She knew that Erza wouldn't be there until almost ten, so she didn't want to go since Erza would be the only person who could somewhat understand her pain or even knew of it.

She sighed because she had an absolutely wonderful time on her date with Jellal, but everything else about her situation made her upset. She still hadn't found out why she could even go to Edolas to begin with and she hadn't heard anything from Master Makarov. Also, now Jellal's own brother was trying to kill him. Things were just getting more desperate by the minute and no matter how hard Lucy tried to stay positive about the situation, she just could not find it in herself to be her usual cheery self. Not when the love of her life was in danger and she could only be there for him a few hours a day.

After Lucy took a bath and wrote in her journal, Lucy decided that she should probably make her way to the guild now since it was almost time to meet Erza. She put on some training clothes and then somberly made her way to the guild.

As she entered, she noticed that the guild was quieter than usual…probably due to the fact that Lisanna had taken Natsu and Happy fishing. Mira waved at Lucy and said, "Morning Lucy! Erza said she would meet you in the training room in just a minute."

Lucy just nodded her head that she heard the beautiful bar maid and then headed towards the guild's training room.

She walked down the hall with her head hung low in thought about her situation and didn't even notice when she ran smack into a hardened body.

"Oi, watch where you're going Blondie," Laxus Dreyar growled out in annoyance.

Normally, Lucy probably would have pissed her pants just at the thought of running into Laxus. She knew that he was a different man than the one from the Fantasia incident, but that didn't mean he wasn't still scary sometimes.

However, Lucy was not in the mood to even be intimated by Laxus as she said irritably, "Whatever," and then attempted to walk past the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Laxus arched his eyebrow at the girl's sudden boldness and then used his arm to block her path. He had just gotten back from a mission this morning when he was sent a message from his Gramps about the blonde girl before him. "You know Blondie, if you are going to act like that then I won't give you the message that Gramps asked me to give you," the blonde Dragon Slayer said grumpily.

Lucy's eyes widened at the man who blocked her path. Could it be news about why she was being sent to Edolas? "What is it Laxus!? Tell me now!?" Lucy demanded, once again not even bothered by the fact that she had spoken to Laxus that way.

"Why would I tell you anything when you are acting like that?" Laxus asked with a scowl on his face.

"Because it is probably important and I have a right to know!" Lucy said defiantly.

"Laxus. Lucy. What is going on here?" Erza asked sternly as she suddenly appeared in the hallway on her way to the training room.

Laxus looked up to see the serious expression on the other S-Class mage's face who now stomped over to him and Lucy. He sighed and said, "Oi Erza, you ruined my fun."

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she stated, "Now tell me what Master said!"

Erza walked up and stood next to Lucy with her arms crossed as she glared at Laxus. The blonde Dragon Slayer just wanted to laugh at how serious and ballsy both girls were. He admired them for that before he said, "Gramps just said that he may have found something out and that you shouldn't worry and that everything will work out."

"What did he find out!?" Lucy asked earnestly and practically lunged herself at Laxus.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know Blondie?" Laxus asked as he began to walk away from the two girls before he said, "That is all he said, but I do know that he will be back the day after tomorrow."

Lucy and Erza looked at each other and both hoped that whatever Master Makarov had found out that it was indeed good news. Lucy then looked at Laxus who had walked away from them and said honestly, "Thank you Laxus and I am sorry for being a jerk to you."

Laxus just waived off Lucy's gesture but then a smirk spread across his face as he turned back to look at the tiny Celestial Mage and said, "It is no problem Blondie. After all, you are probably just tired after being fucked all night by a former S-Class mage of our guild."

Both Erza and Lucy's face turned bright red which only made Laxus boom out a throaty laugh. Lucy tried to gather what little composure that she had left as she yelled, "WE DIDN'T DO THAT!"

"Yeah whatever Blondie," Laxus said confidently as he presumed to walk away from the two girls before he added, "Mystogan's scent is all over you so I would beg to differ."

Then the powerful S-Class Mage left the two flustered girls in the hallway alone. Lucy was partially on her knees in defeat. It was the truth that she and Jellal didn't make love last night, but Lucy knew just how close the two had come to that.

Erza grasped Lucy's shoulders as she bent down next to the girl on the floor. The scarlet haired mage stuttered out, "L-Lucy. S-Sex. M-Mystogan."

Lucy wanted to weep, because of that damn Laxus Dreyar! "Erza, we d-didn't have s-sex," Lucy replied weakly.

The Requip Mage regained some composure at her friend's honesty before she said briskly, "We will discuss this later, but for now let us begin your training."

Lucy grudgingly stood and followed her friend to the training room where she would spend the next several hours of her life training harder than she had ever trained before.

* * *

Lucy moaned as she slowly lowered herself into her bathtub. Erza was a brutal trainer. Lucy shuddered at how she remembered Erza had lunged at her with a sword and Lucy was supposed to attempt to block the attacks.

Erza had made Lucy do countless forms of self-defense. The scarlet haired mage taught Lucy how to break holds, cripple an opponent, and fight with staves. After nearly five hours of relentless training, Erza finally ended their sparring and stated that they would continue tomorrow with the lessons.

Lucy was given permission to head home and bathe while Erza went back to her place to get ready before the scarlet haired mage grabbed some snacks for their girl time later at Lucy's house.

After Lucy finished her bath, she put on a pair of short black cotton shorts and a pink tank top. She already felt exhausted and it was barely even 4 p.m. She slumped out of her bathroom and sighed as she stretched out on her bed. The pink fluffy blankets on her bed felt so warm and inviting as she rested her head on her pillow and let out a content sigh before she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to realize that she was now on Jellal's bed. She smiled slightly, because she didn't even mean to fall asleep but now that she was here she was glad that she did. She knew she wouldn't have much time since Erza would be over at her house soon, so she had to make the most of what little time she had.

She sat up on Jellal's bed and looked around to realize that he wasn't there. She remembered how to get to his study and decided that she would attempt to look for him there. As she made her way out of Jellal's chambers and followed the path down the long and elaborate hallways, Lucy jumped when guards would suddenly come around the corners and walked right past her. Luckily, the guards still seemed to be unable to see her so she continued her trek towards Jellal's studies where she hoped to find him.

Then just as Lucy was about to round the last corner, Erza Knightwalker suddenly appeared before her. "KYYYYAAAAA!" Lucy screamed as ran into the Captain of Edolas's guard.

Knightwalker seemed taken aback when she was ran into by the Earthlander and out of pure instinct she drew a sword and pointed it at the girl. The two women both grabbed their chests in attempt to calm their breath before Knightwalker sheathed her sword and then looked around nervously before she asked in a hushed tone, "Lucy what are you doing here? Where you supposed to meet King Jellal?"

Lucy shook her head no quickly as she replied, "No, I accidently fell asleep. Is he in his study right now?"

Edo-Erza nodded her head and said almost harshly, "Follow me; I will take you to him."

"Thank you," Lucy said nervously as Erza Knightwalker turned and escorted Lucy towards Jellal's study.

The two girls walked in silence next to one another and Lucy couldn't help but sneak a few glances at the woman who looked just like her best friend.

"Is there a reason why you keep looking at me?" Knightwalker asked in a low voice so that they would not be overhead.

Lucy jumped because she realized that she had been caught. She rubbed the back of neck nervously as she admitted, "Sorry, it is just so weird walking next to you like this. Especially since I just got done training with my Erza a little bit ago. You two look so much alike, but are completely different. I guess it will just take a little time to get used to it."

"Training?" Edo-Erza asked with interest.

"Hai, I asked my Erza if she would train me in self-defense. I can't seem to use my magic here and after Jellal was attacked, I want to do everything I can to be able to protect him…even without magic," Lucy said with a determined expression.

The Captain just looked at the girl next to her in an attempt to read her. She was amazed by the sense of strength and devotion that the girl seemed to have. She had fought Erza Scarlett in battle and if this girl that her King loved now received training from Scarlett then this girl would indeed be a worthy opponent soon. She would be able to protect the man that she loved.

Then Edo-Erza suddenly said, "I think that is an excellent idea. Perhaps when you and my King are not in the throes of lovemaking you would want to spare sometime."

Lucy eeped at the scarlet haired Captain's statement and then panicked when she realized that the woman would want to fight with her. Lucy laughed nervously before she said, "Well I think that might be some time before I could seriously compete with you or my Erza."

"I don't think so. Erza Scarlet and I are not so different from one another. You will be a fierce opponent soon enough," the Captain stated with much confidence to her tone.

Lucy just sweat dropped at the woman's actions and decided not to say anything else on the matter since they were nearing Jellal's private study where a few guards were stationed.

The Captain nodded and walked past the two guards and knocked on the door. Lucy felt her stomach do flips, because she was excited that she would get to see Jellal again so soon.

She wanted to squeal in excitement when she heard his voice on the other side of the door as he told the Captain that she could come in. Erza Knightwalker walked in followed by Lucy and then closed the door behind them.

Lucy looked around the Captain and a wide smile spread across her face. Jellal sat at his desk surrounded by maps and he looked so sexy as he studied each one. Lucy knew that without a doubt, this man would always be able to make her heart pound in excitement.

The two women continued to stand there since Jellal had yet to look up from what he was studying when Lucy finally let out a giggle. Jellal froze and then looked up with a shocked expression before a large grin spread across his face and he asked surprised, "Lucy what are you doing here?"

She just laughed as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Jellal wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her into his lap as she said, "I accidently fell asleep, but I don't think I have much time because Erza will be on her way to my house soon and will probably wake me up."

Jellal just smiled as he looked up at her and said, "Either way, I am glad that you are here now."

The two were just about to kiss when they heard Erza Knightwalker clear her throat and say, "If you will excuse me My King, I will leave you to your work."

The couple froze and Lucy laughed nervously as the Captain turned to leave, but before she left Lucy yelled, "Thank you Erza!"

The Captain smiled slightly and nodded at the girl before she left the two so that they could enjoy each other's company for what little time they seemed to have together.

Lucy sighed as she leaned back against Jellal's chest and asked, "So what were you doing when I came in?"

"I was studying some locations where suspicious activity has been reported recently. I thought that I might be able to find some clues as to where Siegrain's location might be," Jellal admitted as he began to stroke Lucy's exposed thigh with his fingers.

"Any luck?" Lucy asked with concern etched in her voice.

The handsome King just shook his head no before he asked, "So what were you doing that made you so tired?"

Lucy then went into detail about how Erza had been training her all day and what the training was for. As she recounted the events of her day a scowl appeared on Jellal's face and then he said seriously, "I am glad that you are receiving extra training since you can't use magic here, but Lucy I don't want you to feel like you have to come here and protect me."

"What? Why not?" Lucy asked slightly confused and hurt.

Jellal carefully thought about how to word his concerns when he added, "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to offend you. The truth is I feel honored that you care so much about me; however, just like you don't want anything to happen to me, I don't want anything to happen to you. This is not the first time in the past seven years that someone has tried to make an attempt on my life. Just promise me that you will not risk your own life for mine."

"Jellal, how can you even ask that of me?" Lucy asked as tears started to well up in her eyes before she practically yelled, "I can't just stand by and watch as you are attacked and not help you! I can't lose you!"

"I can't lose you either. I love you Lucy Heartfilia, "Jellal said passionately as he rested his head on Lucy's. He knew that their relationship was a complicated one, but he didn't want to let anything stand in his way when it came to how he felt about her.

"I love you too Jellal," Lucy cried as she clutched onto Jellal's dress coat. She felt so vulnerable as she returned his confession. They both know that it might only hurt in the long run to admit the truth, but both would rather admit it now than risk a life of regrets.

Jellal cupped Lucy's tear stained face with his hands as he added, "Lucy, I know I will never love another girl the way I love you. I want you to be by my side for as long as I live and I promise that I will do whatever I can to live for you too. I won't let Siegrain win and I will find a way for us to be together as much as you want."

"Jellal," Lucy whispered as she reached up and kissed the man that she was in love with.

Lucy felt all of Jellal's passion for her in that one kiss. The two's lips crashed onto one another's as their hands clung to each other to reassure that this moment was real and that they were here together. Their hearts ached at the thought of being torn apart as they boldly claimed the truth about their feelings.

Much to Lucy's sadness, she quickly began to feel the sudden pull back to her world. Without even saying a word, Jellal seemed to know that it was time as he whispered, "I promise to see you again tonight Lucy."

Lucy just nodded her head before she kissed Jellal's lips again. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered, "See you tonight," and then she disappeared back into her world.

As Lucy faded from Edolas, Jellal remained seated and then he too felt tears fall from his eyes. The King sat in his private study for a long time in silence as he thought about Lucy. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a guard outside yell, "My King, Master Lucy Dragion is here to see you and she says it is a matter of great urgency."

Jellal straightened his appearance and cleared his throat before he stated, "She can enter."

He could hear the woman who looked so similar to the woman he loved yell, "See I told you baka! I don't know why he has so many damn guards if they can't even tell who is friend or foe."

The King just sighed at Edo-Lucy's ruckus and then the blonde made her way into his study. The Edolas Fairy Tail Master closed the door behind her and then a large grin spread across her face as she asked, "So where is she?"

Jellal just blinked a few times before Edo-Lucy said, "Well, where is Lucy?"

"She had to go back already," Jellal admitted as he looked at the woman across from the room before he asked, "How did you know that she was here?"

"Your bitchy Captain told me when I saw her, so I hurried here even faster so I could see her…oh well, maybe another time," Edo-Lucy said as she plopped herself down on a chair across from Jellal.

"So what is this important news?" Jellal asked solemnly because his mind was still focused on his Lucy.

A large grin spread across Lucy Dragion's face as she said, "I think my Earthland counterpart is probably the most interesting girl I have ever met and I think that as long as Lucy Heartfilia wants to come here she will be able to."

* * *

Lucy awoke in her apartment to see Erza sitting next to her with a sad expression on her face. She rubbed the sleep and tears from her eyes as she asked, "Erza, when did you get here?"

"A little bit ago. I let myself in because I didn't want to wake you. Lucy, why were you crying?" Erza asked as pain laced her voice.

Lucy couldn't hold back the tears as she lunged at Erza and admitted everything to her; including the new information about Edo-Siegrain, her and Mystogan's first date, how they admitted that they loved each other, how close they had already came to sex, how she was afraid of what everyone would think once they found out that she could go to Edolas when she slept, and about how she was constantly afraid that she would never see him again every time that she woke up.

Erza sat and listened to everything that her friend had told her with a serious expression and never interrupted as Lucy vented out her fears, hopes, and desperation for answers. The scarlet haired mage just held onto her friend as she wailed and cried in her arms. Erza could tell that Lucy was in love, even before she admitted to it, and she hated seeing Lucy so confused about what was happening to her.

Finally after Lucy seemed to calm down a little Erza asked kindly, "Lucy, do you regret what happened between you and Mystogan?"

Lucy looked up and blinked a few times at Erza in confusion and replied honestly, "No."

"Then don't worry about all of the smaller things. I know I can't help you with all of it, but there are some things I can help you with," Erza said gently as she stroked Lucy's blonde hair in an attempt to comfort her friend.

"What do you mean Erza?" Lucy asked still slightly confused.

"Well I will admit, you saying that there is an Edolas version of Siegrain is quite disturbing; however, just remember that Mystogan was an S-Class Mage just like myself, Laxus, Gildarts, and Mira…he is quite the capable opponent himself. Although he was not born with magic inside of him, he still became one of the strongest members our guild has ever seen."

Lucy just nodded her head at her friend's statement, because she knew it was true. Then Lucy felt a swell of pride because of how strong her boyfriend was while he lived her. She wished that she could have known him better then.

Erza then added, "I also don't think you should feel guilty about how quickly your relationship has seemed to develop. From an outsider's standpoint, especially one that loves you and knows Mystogan's own personality a little, you two are both mature adults who seem to have a lot in common. You both know how you feel about each other and neither of you would just jump into something without thinking about the other person's feelings involved. It also seems like to me that you two have a deep connection somehow. I mean why else would you have been sent to Edolas to begin with?"

"But what if I was only sent to Edolas to protect him?" Lucy asked in a whisper. She was glad that she had saved her boyfriend's life, but part of her grew concerned by the thought that once the attacks on Jellal's life stopped then her nightly trips to Edolas would stop too. She wanted to be with Jellal and wanted to be able to go on other dates with him just like he said. She wanted to be able to go to a festival with him and not worry about someone trying to kill him.

Erza could seem to sense Lucy's growing concern as she said honestly, "I don't know Lucy, but I would like to believe that you were sent for another reason and that you two were meant to find each other. Sometimes love happens in the oddest ways. Maybe this is one of those times. Also, didn't Laxus say that Master told you not to worry and that everything would work out?"

Lucy just nodded her head as she remembered the conversation with the blonde haired man. But before Lucy could voice any more what-if concerns Erza then stated, "Lucy, I want to let you know that if you want to continue to see Mystogan then you have my full support. I know I told you something similar after we found Jellal but I thought it was important for you to hear it again. If you want to be by his side, I will help you do that in any way that I can. I know that if I wanted to see my Jellal, you would find every way possible to make sure that I would be happy, so I want to do the same for you."

Lucy let a faint smile brush her lips at her friend's statement. She knew that she would push her worries aside for now, because there was no arguing with Erza once her mind was made up.

But before Lucy could say anything else Erza stated, "Plus, don't worry about what the guild will think or even Natsu or Gray for that matter. I will punch anyone who makes you cry."

Lucy just sweat dropped at the seriousness in Erza's voice before she said, "That's ok Erza!"

Then the two girls decided that it was time to indulge themselves in the treats that Erza had bought for them. Erza showed Lucy all of the delicious items that she brought over. Lucy just sweat dropped again when she saw that at least three fourths of the items before her where just a different type of strawberry cake. The blonde wondered if maybe she should have went to help, but as long as Erza was happy Lucy didn't mind the overabundance of strawberry treats.

The two laughed and talked for hours about their boyfriends and both found it incredibly hilarious that they both fell for a Jellal. Then Lucy did her best to try and get Erza to talk about her night of passion with Earthland Jellal, but Erza just shook her head and blushed as she sipped her tea.

It was nearing 10 p.m. when Lucy heard a light tap on her window. The two girls turned to look and see what the noise was when they saw a carrier pigeon on Lucy's window sill.

Lucy got up and went to the pigeon as she untied the little note around the bird's leg. She unraveled the note and then blushed as she realized the note was not meant for her.

Lucy quickly handed the note to Erza and looked away. She wanted to giggle as she heard Erza stutter, "J-Jellal. M-my r-room."

"Erza it seems that you have a naked man in your room waiting for you. You shouldn't keep him waiting for long," Lucy laughed out as she clutched her stomach from the pain of her laughter.

"N-naked. J-Jellal," Erza stuttered before her demeanor completely changed and the scarlet haired mage clinched her fist and yelled, "But Lucy, we are having girl time! I cannot betray my word to you!"

Lucy just smiled, because she could clearly see how torn Erza was…but the blonde knew how much Jellal had risked in coming here to see the powerful S-class mage. "Erza, please go see Jellal. I know that you two don't get to see each other often and you should enjoy the time you have together."

The blonde watched as her friend looked slightly relieved before Erza said, "Lucy would you want to meet tomorrow afternoon to train again?"

"Yeah, that sounds great Erza!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Then let's meet at 1 p.m. tomorrow," the scarlet haired mage said as she made her way towards Lucy's door, but then Erza stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to look back at her friend and said with a slight smirk, "Lucy, I hope you get to be Lucky Lucy tonight too." Then Erza left a steaming Lucy on the ground as she went to her dorm in Fairy Hills to see her own Jellal.

Lucy finally shook her head to clear her lustful daydreams and cleaned up the snacks that she and Erza had devoured. The blonde could feel herself start to get sleepy, but then she looked at her closet and blushed as she thought about what she should wear tonight.

After everything that happened this last day, Lucy knew that she would not be able to keep her hands off of Jellal for long. She barely had time to earlier to let the fact that Jellal had told her that he loved her sink in. She loved him too and she decided that she was going to take Erza's advice again and trust that everything was going to work out.

Lucy made her way over to her closet and then smiled at the sexy lingerie before her. She got a gleam in her eye as she eyed one piece of clothing in particular and said out loud, "That is the one!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or read!

A special thanks to: Kurasabe, Varvala, mromero18, Guest, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, fylith, dutchangel1979, Tsukino Aisuru – A, Kesuna, SasuNarulover49, GildartsGirl923, leoslady4ever, Trunksmybaby, Bentears, heavenslilagl420, kasey44, IamMyselfIamMe, NatahAurel, Guest, crimsonyuki, and BrokenRose12.

Haha, thank you so much to you lovely reviewers! Sorry that I made so many of you swear with the Siegrain twist, lol. Ohhhhhh man is that part going to be good! XD

Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

*****Warning: If you are under 18 years of age…GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!*****

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to find herself in Jellal's bedroom chambers. She had a mischievous smile on her face, because of the outfit she had chosen. Lucy was sprawled out on Jellal's satin blue sheets in her sheer white flyaway baby doll lingerie with matching white panties. Her breasts were held in place by a soft pink silk ribbon that looked like a package just waiting for Jellal to open. Lucy also decided to curl her hair before she came and left her long blonde locks fall daintily over her shoulders and she put on a sheer lip gloss for her lips. She wanted to look her best for the man that she loved and this time she wasn't going to let him distract her with what she wanted—him.

She bit her lip nervously, because she knew how badly she wanted Jellal. She felt a little better with the fact that Erza supported her. Not many people would understand the relationship that she had with Jellal, but if one of the most skeptical people she knew supported her then Lucy knew that she didn't have anything to worry about.

Lucy wanted to be with Jellal more than anything. She remembered when she was getting ready for tonight how she kept crying; because she had no idea that love would be so difficult. Sure people who loved each other got in fights and had disagreements, but Jellal was different. They clearly didn't see eye to eye on her trying to protect him, but what else could she do or worry about. Every single day she was ripped from his arms, never knowing if she would ever see him again. Lucy's eyes began to fill with tears as he looked down at her outfit. She panicked because now she was having second thoughts. She knew she wanted to be with Jellal, she knew that she wanted to give herself to him, but she worried that maybe she should wait until Master returned. What if she gave herself to Jellal only to never have him make love to her ever again?

She felt tears roll down her cheeks when she heard the door to Jellal's bedroom chamber open. Lucy continued to cry and was too afraid to look up and see who it was.

"Lucy! What is wrong?" Jellal asked with worry in his voice as he stepped through his chamber doors. He looked over the woman that he loved for any signs of injury but couldn't find anything when he asked, "Lucy are you hurt? Did something happen? When did you get here?"

Lucy continued to look down, because she was ashamed that Jellal had found her like this. She hid her face in her knees and said quietly, "Nothing happened, except that I am an idiot."

Jellal grew more concerned because he didn't like seeing Lucy look so upset. He sat down next to her on the bed and gently stroked her back as he asked, "Lucy, why would you say something like that? You are not an idiot…why would you even think that?"

Lucy began to sob harder. She had to release everything on him, because she knew that if she kept it all in anymore then she would explode. She felt Jellal pull her closer to his chest out of concern as she wailed, "Because I don't know how I will be able to continue to come here! I don't know what Master has found out! I don't know why I started coming here in the first place! I don't understand why your own brother would want to kill you! I don't understand why you don't want me to protect you! But most of all I am idiot because no matter how many times I ask myself those questions, the truth is I want you! I still want to be with you! I don't want to lose you, because I know I will never feel like this about anyone else besides you Jellal!"

She felt Jellal's grip on her tighten. His arms around her felt so comfortable and warm and she wanted to remain like this forever. She felt so safe here and like he was the only thing real in both worlds.

Jellal kissed the top of Lucy's head gently as he felt a few tears run down his cheeks as well. The past seven years had been the longest of his life. He never thought he would get the chance to be as happy as Lucy had now made him. His heart swelled with pride at how much she loved and worried about him, but he had to tell her what he knew. The King gently lifted Lucy's chin so that their brown eyes could meet. He felt like he had been stabbed all over again as he saw her chocolate eyes filled with such sorrow as tears continued to spill from them. "Lucy, I know I can't answer all of those questions right now but there is something that you should know," Jellal said gently as he brushed away Lucy's tears with his thumb.

Lucy sniffled a little as she tried to mutter out, "What?" Then she cried harder when she saw the few tears in Jellal's eyes.

Jellal's chest tightened at how pained Lucy sounded. The truth is he wanted to know all of those things too and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. "Lucy, today Edo-Lucy came to see me after you left and she had some news."

"What kind of news?" Lucy practically yelled as her eyes widened.

"Lucy, I don't want to get our hopes up, but the circumstances are too similar to just ignore," Jellal said in a serious tone.

Lucy had no idea what Jellal was talking about so she just waited for him to continue. Her handsome blue haired boyfriend looked at her with hope in his eyes as he said, "In Edolas there is a legend of a person who holds the fate of the stars in their hands."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Jellal got up and grabbed Lucy's hand as he led her across the room towards a small desk. Lucy's eyes widened at an old looking piece of parchment that was atop of the desk. It looked so old and fragile as the paper was stained yellow with age. It was written in an ancient script that she could not read and the edges of the parchment were intricately designed with images of Edolas's and Earthland's stars and sky.

"This is the only thing Lucy Dragion could find, because it appears that many of the texts and lore that were known about this legend were destroyed by my father," Jellal said as his brows furrowed together.

Lucy continued to eye the parchment but grasped Jellal's hands tighter as she asked, "Why would he destroy them? What does this say?"

Jellal let out a heavy sigh as he said, "Why my father chose to destroy any traces of this legend I do not know yet," but then Jellal turned Lucy towards him and looked deeply into her eyes as he continued, "However, the other part to your question is somewhat more uplifting."

Lucy gulped as she felt her breasts press against Jellal's hardened chest. He looked and solemnly said, "The legend says that a long time ago a young prince fell in love with a beautiful girl from a faraway land. It says that the girl was a princess who wielded the power of the stars. She could travel between worlds because the stars could guide her there. It was during an age in Edolas before magic."

"What does that mean though? What happened to the prince and princess?" Lucy asked as she clutched onto Jellal's dress coat. Was her magic sending her to Edolas?

"We can't be certain of anything right now. After all…it is just a legend. But if it is more than just a story, and if my theory is right, then you will eventually be able to come and go between both worlds as much as you want. The stronger you get with your magic in your world then the more time you can spend here. If you think about it, it is already happening. Each time you visit now you are here a little longer than you were before. You are able to do more with each visit too. We would definitely need to find more evidence to see if this is true, but it seems that our worlds have more similarities than differences. The other night we were both surprised by how the mythologies behind our constellations were similar. You are a Celestial Mage and you do control the fate of the stars. I also plan to find out soon on why my father destroyed most of this information, because I believe it had to do something with why he so desperately sought to have a never ending magic supply in Edolas," Jellal said as he began to lead Lucy over to another part of the room.

Lucy's head was spinning from all of the information. Was it true? Would she really be able to have both worlds like she wanted? She wanted so badly to wish that it was real and that she really could have both. She wondered if that is what Master meant when he told Laxus that everything would work out. Lucy looked up and saw that Jellal pulled a large curtain back. She marveled at the large balcony window that was behind it.

Jellal turned to Lucy with a smile and said, "Follow me."

Lucy nodded and grasped Jellal's hand tighter as he led her out onto the balcony. She shivered at the cool night's air and then gasped as a blue firework lit up the night sky.

Jellal ignored the fireworks as he watched Lucy's expression and said, "The fireworks kick off the start of the Dragneel festival. Even though the main celebration begins tomorrow night, at midnight they always like to shoot off fireworks."

Lucy smiled as a pink firework lit up the sky and it reminded her of Natsu's hair. The fireworks almost looked like a battle of blue and pink to symbolize Jellal's victory over Natsu.

Lucy hummed in contentment as she felt Jellal's warm arm wrap around her body and pull her closer. As she leaned her head against his chest, she couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved at what Jellal had found out. It all sounded completely crazy, but Lucy couldn't help but take what little evidence they found and place a ton of faith into it. She had to admit she was surprised at how the constellations were similar, but they were still different. However, she had to believe in something, because the other option was too depressing for her to be able to handle right now.

She looked up to see that Jellal was already starring back at her as she said nervously, "Jellal you never said what happened to the prince and princess."

A smile spread across Jellal's handsome face as he leaned down and whispered, "According to this text, the two lived happily ever after."

Lucy could feel her heart pound in her chest as she whispered, "Like a fairy tale."

"Something like that," Jellal said now very amused by the blush that covered his girlfriend's cheeks. It was true; it was like a fairy tale. Lucy seemed to fall form the sky right when he needed her. He was determined to find out more about this legend because he wanted her to be by his side, but most of all he wanted her to be happy.

"Do you think it is true?" Lucy asked as she pressed her face against Jellal's chest.

Jellal sighed slightly as he looked towards the fireworks and admitted, "I want it to be true more than anything Lucy."

Lucy and Jellal's eyes met again, both felt like their bodies were on fire as they held onto the person that they loved more than anything. Just for tonight, both wanted to completely forget about all the what-ifs in their life. They didn't want to worry about Edo-Siegrain or Lucy not being able to return. They just wanted the other person next to them.

Jellal then added seriously, "Lucy, do you remember the night that you visited me when I was about to die?"

The blonde nodded her head and remembered the painful memory as she watched Jellal struggle to breath from the poison. At that point in time she did not know yet that it was Mystogan, but it was still one of the worst nights she had ever had. She hoped that she would never have to see Jellal like that ever again.

Jellal watched as Lucy looked pained at the memory of the event, but he had a different memory of what happened. It was a memory that he cherished, because her voice was the only thing that kept him alive. The blue haired man gently lifted Lucy's chin and gazed into her large brown orbs. He was completely stunned by her beauty as the light of the fireworks danced off of her eyes. He pulled her closer as he said, "Lucy the night that you visited me, you told me a story. You told me that your Mother would tell you stories about a Prince in a faraway land that fell in love with a beautiful Princess from another kingdom."

Lucy's face turned bright red as she remembered how she tried to tell Jellal a story in an attempt to make him feel better. The handsome King leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her bare shoulder, which only made her blush more, as he whispered, "You said that she told you that the Prince would do anything or face any danger so that he could be with the Princess that he loved, even if he meant that he had to face a hundred evil mages or a dragon."

Lucy gulped as Jellal's hot kisses began to trace across her collar bone. Jellal smirked as Lucy's grip on him tightened before he added, "You also said that nothing would stop the Prince from finding the beautiful Princess and marrying her. You said that your Mother told you that the Prince and Princess were soul mates and that their love was unbreakable and that no matter the distance…they would always find their way back to one another."

"Jellal," Lucy whispered as he continued to lavish upon her neck. Lucy felt like her body was about to explode from heat. She could barely feel the cold night air blow against her skin as the blue haired man in front of her began to move his hands down towards her backside.

Jellal's dark brown eyes looked into Lucy's as he said huskily, "Lucy, I intend to make that story come true. No matter how far apart we are, even if it is another world, I will find my way back to you. I want you to be my Queen, I want to marry you, and grow old with you. I want you to be mine tonight and for every night that follows. Lucy I love you more than anything else. Please tell me that you want that too…"

The couple looked into each other's eyes and both knew that they would never be able to love anyone else besides the person that stood in front of them.

"Yes Jellal I want that more than anything and I love you too," Lucy said breathily as Jellal's fingers brushed down the straps on her lingerie.

Lucy could hardly bear the ache between her legs as she stood there and let Jellal ravish her with his seductive kisses. She grabbed ahold of his blue hair and attacked his lips with every ounce of desire that she could muster. She didn't want to let her nerves get the best of her. Even if everything that was happening in Edolas was a fleeting dream, Lucy planned to make the most of it and she would love Jellal with everything that her heart could give.

Jellal moaned into Lucy's mouth as her large breasts pressed against his chest. His hardened member ached as he felt her tight stomach press against his pants. It took everything in him not to rip off that skimpy outfit she had on, but much to his surprise when he felt his jacket being ripped off of him.

Lucy looked up and met Jellal's shocked and lust filled eyes as she whimpered out, "Jellal, don't make me wait any longer."

The words seemed to spark something in the young King as he looked down at the flushed woman before him as she licked her lips at the sight of his abs. A grin spread across his face as he grabbed her ass and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around him as he replied huskily, "Of course not, my Fairy Princess. I promise to make you scream out my name all night long. No more waiting."

As their lips collided, Lucy felt her body being thrust against the cold, hard stone wall on the balcony. She tried to rid Jellal's coat off of his body as fast as humanly possible. The fabric almost irritated her at the sight of it, because it covered him too much.

Lucy shuddered and stopped though when she felt Jellal's large, warm hands push aside her flyaway top. Everywhere his hands touched sent agonizingly wonderful chills throughout her body. She moaned and arched into his kisses as he began to suck and tease around her cleavage. She gasped and ground against the large bulge she felt in his pants as his tongue dipped below her top and slid over her hardened nipple.

As Lucy ground against his erection, Jellal growled out her name in pleasure. He wanted to take things slow, but she was making it more and more difficult for him with her moans and the way she desperately moved her body against his. Jellal slowly lowered Lucy down and began to untie the pink bow that held her large breasts in place.

As Jellal's hands gently untied Lucy's top, she gasped as the cold night air hardened her nipples more. She felt her sheer top fall down and pool at her feet and she began to breathe harder as Jellal's brown eyes roamed over her large bare globes.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Jellal rasped as his mouth dove and attacked the beautiful bounty before him.

Lucy whimpered slightly form pleasure and arched her breasts into Jellal's mouth more as one of his hands grabbed ahold of her other breast and gave it a firm squeeze.

Jellal grinned as Lucy cried out his name louder. He continued to suck and play with her nipples and could feel her squirm below him in pleasure.

Lucy's core ached for the one thing that Jellal could give her and she was tired of waiting. She bit her lip as she removed one of her hands from his hair and quickly slipped it under his pants so that she could grab the large rod that she so desperately wanted inside of her.

"Shit Lucy," Jellal gasped as he suddenly felt Lucy's small, soft hands grab his thick member.

"Jellal, I've never done this before. You feel so big. Will you fit inside of me?" Lucy asked breathlessly as she stroked her hand up and down along Jellal's thick shaft. She was amazed how soft and hard it felt and wanted to see more of it.

Jellal groaned at Lucy's words and swore that this woman was going to kill him. He wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer if she kept talking so innocently and doing such provocative things with her body.

The blue haired King thrust into her grasp slightly as he growled into her ear, "Believe me Lucy, it will fit and it will make you feel so good. I am going to take you over and over again tonight until you are too tired to even move."

Lucy shuddered in excitement at Jellal's promise. She had never felt like this before. Her skin felt hotter than normal, her pulse seemed to race, and her body was a constant feeling of ache mixed with pleasure.

Before Lucy could remove Jellal's belt and the pants that were now starting to annoy her too, she gasped she felt Jellal's large hand slip under her sheer white panties and stroke across her already damp curls.

"Gods Lucy, you are so wet and tight," Jellal whispered as he plunged a digit into her wet, virgin core. "I finally get to have you tonight after all of your seductive teasing," Jellal said as Lucy cried out his name and she grasped his penis tighter.

"You're the one who has been a tease, Jellal. You constantly turn me on when I come here only to stop me every time," Lucy playfully teased as she removed her hand from his pants and undid Jellal's belt as fast as she could.

Jellal smirked at Lucy's honesty as he felt her small fingers trace his waist line before she pulled his pants completely off of him. He watched as her face turned bright red then she bit her lip as she gazed at his long and hardened member that was ready for her.

Lucy struggled to gulp because her mouth went dry as she saw Jellal's thick shaft pointing up at her. She had seen a picture before of what a male's penis looked like from a dirty magazine that Cana had left over at her house, but that couldn't even compare to what was before her. Heat rushed through her body as Jellal stepped out of his pants that were now down at his ankles. Lucy knew that she would pass out from her brain overheating if Jellal hadn't crashed his lips down onto hers.

Jellal pressed Lucy up against the wall again and pressed his throbbing erection against her; Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her large breasts into his bare chest. Her moment of panic washed away as she felt Jellal's heated rod press against her body. She needed it. She needed it now.

She looked up and bet Jellal's dark brown eyes. He looked incredible as he had her pinned against the wall. She knew that she needed to feel him, every part of him. "Jellal, please make love to me," Lucy whimpered out as she placed soft kisses alone his hardened pectorals.

Jellal moaned at Lucy's honesty as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso while she ground against his him. He couldn't wait any longer as she grabbed her ass and led her back into his chambers.

Their mouths fought hungrily for each other as Jellal carried the beautiful blonde back towards his bed. Lucy hissed as her hot skin touched the cool fabric of Jellal's satin sheets.

She looked up to see that Jellal was taking deep breaths and his body glistened from the fireworks and the light of Edolas's many moons. Her eyes roamed over his naked perfection. His body was ripped with well-defined muscles. His arms were smooth and muscular and they looked like they were tensed as though they were ready to grab her and do wonderful things to her body. His blue hair slightly covered his gorgeous face where his prominent tattoo was. He was a vision of perfection and Lucy knew that his body was all hers.

Jellal watched as Lucy eyed his body in admiration and couldn't help it when his dick twitched in excitement as her eyes lingered over his thick manhood. He eyed the damp spot on her panties and practically pounced on her when he remembered how tight and hot she felt with he slipped his finger inside of her.

Lucy let out a squeal of excitement as Jellal grasped Lucy's thin panties and ripped them away from her body. Lucy felt like her heart was about to pound out of chest as Jellal positioned himself between her now spread legs.

Jellal hovered over Lucy's body and their eyes locked before he began to place long sensual kisses all over her exposed and flushed skin. His soft lips trailed down her smooth body and Lucy moaned as Jellal slid his tongue over her nipple.

Before Lucy could register what was happening, her body tensed as she felt Jellal's hot tongue lick on the inside of her thigh. Lucy couldn't seem to find the words to voice any concern about her position as she felt Jellal's large hands roam down her sides as his hot breath brushed against lower lips.

"There is just one more thing I have to do Lucy…" Jellal said as he spread Lucy's legs further apart, "…I have to taste you."

Lucy screamed and arched on Jellal's bed as she felt his tongue slid across her clit. "Oh god Jellal!" Lucy cried out desperately as her hands searched for something to grab onto. She had no idea that a man could spark so much desire in her. She breathlessly groaned as she felt Jellal's mouth close in on her and suck her while his large hands grabbed her breasts. She bit her lip as she wrapped her legs around his blue headed hair. She was getting so close to a feeling that she had never had before and then screamed as Jellal licked over a bundle of sensitive nerves. Everything suddenly went white and black at the same time and all Lucy could feel was waves of pleasure. She tried to control her breath as her legs grew weak and sensitive from her first orgasm.

Jellal smirked as Lucy cried out his name. He had wanted to hear her scream it out for so long now and he intended to hear her cry it out all night. Tonight he would ravish her body endlessly. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as he possibly could. He wanted her to not be able to think about anything else besides the pleasure he would give her after she returned to Earthland.

Lucy felt her body relax a little more and looked to see Jellal smiling at her as he asked, "Did that feel good?" She pouted at Jellal's smugness. The man really was a tease. Who knew that the stoic Mystogan, who never showed his face, would have such a playful and seductive side to him? They had barely gotten started and already he had given her an orgasm.

But before Lucy could respond she felt her legs being parted again and felt Jellal's long and hardened shaft poke her entrance. Her eyes shot open and a newly found source of energy filled her body as her core once again ached for the thing that only Jellal could give her.

Lucy whimpered in pleasure as Jellal slid his member along her wet entrance. He groaned at how hot and wet she felt and he couldn't wait to enter her. Their brown eyes locked on to each other as Lucy's hands gently slid up Jellal's muscular arms. Jellal looked at the woman below him and knew that his life was complete as long as Lucy was with him before he asked gently, "Lucy, are you ready? This is probably going to hurt."

Lucy just nodded her head slightly, because Jellal was so large and she knew it would hurt but at the same time she wanted to know what it would feel like. She wanted to be as close as possible to this man. She wanted him to be the only person to ever have her this way.

When Lucy gave him the go ahead, he gently slid inside of her and then thrust quickly to break her virgin barrier. Lucy cried out in pain and pleasure as she grasped ahold of Jellal's shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Her nails dug painfully into his back as he completely filled her.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Jellal asked with his voice full of concern. He knew that it would be painful for her at first and he didn't want to cause her any unnecessary pain. He looked down and saw a few tears leave her eyes. "Lucy I can stop if it hurts too much," Jellal said as he wiped away her tears.

"No don't stop," Lucy said breathily as she slightly moved her hips to relieve some of the painful pressure. She wanted Jellal to have her. Nothing had ever felt so right before as she admired her blue haired lover above her. She heard Jellal moan above her as she moved her hips. As she rocked her hips again it felt so good that she let out a low moan too. She watched as Jellal's arm muscles flexed on either side of her body and she whispered, "Jellal you are so big. You make me feel so good, please don't stop. I need you."

Jellal let out a feral growl at his girlfriend's pleads. He didn't want to keep her waiting any longer as he pulled back slightly and then plunged into her further.

Lucy moaned and began to roll her hips as Jellal began to thrust in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and pulled him in deeper when she heard him say, "Gods Lucy you are so tight. Your pussy feels so good."

She groaned out at Jellal's dirty talk. She didn't know why his talk turned her on so much, but for some reason it sent butterflies through her stomach. Perhaps it was because he was such a gentleman normally and always careful with his words that it pleased her to some extent knowing that she had this kind of power over him—especially with how much he had teased her lately. She wanted to hear him say more things like that.

As a way to send a thank you, she tightened her walls around his shaft as she purred out, "Mystogan…harder."

Jellal's eyes shone with lust and Lucy cried out in pleasure as he lifted her legs slightly and began to pound into her further as he asked with labored breath, "Lucy, do you even know what you do to me? Gods…call me that again…"

"Mystogan, I'm cumming!" Lucy screamed out as a second orgasm ripped through her body.

Lucy rode the waves of pleasure as Jellal continued to thrust in and out of her. Her skin was on fire and Jellal's presence seemed to be the only thing she could focus on.

Once her vision cleared, she looked to see that Jellal's hardened member was still very large and still very much inside of her. This man had all sorts of stamina that she didn't even know that was possible and thankfully he was all hers.

Jellal began to suck on her neck, to claim what was his and Lucy gave a teasing thrust, because she wanted more already. Jellal moaned at Lucy's actions and said, "Lucy, if you think I am going to let you get away with that then you are dead wrong."

She bit her lip nervously at how feral Jellal's voice sound. He had so much control over how her body reacted to him. However, before she could respond, he quickly flipped their positions to where she sat on top of him with him somehow still inside of her. The man was a god.

Her body was already seeking release for another orgasm when Jellal grabbed her breasts firmly and said huskily, "Ride me Lucy."

"Oh, Jellal," Lucy moaned as she began to bounced up and down on Jellal's hardened shaft.

She watched in pleasure as Jellal's head tilted back from her actions. Lucy grinned because she realized that now she was finally in control of what she got to do with him. Their bodies were coated in sweat as Lucy began to ride with a new vigor. Her breasts bounced harder and harder and Jellal was mesmerized by how they danced in his hands. She could tell that they were both getting close; her third time and his first.

Lucy purred out as she rocked her hips up and down Jellal's large dick, "Mystogan, I want you to cum inside me."

"Lucy…" Jellal breathed out, no longer able to hold back as he spilled out his seed inside of her.

Lucy cried out his name again as she felt her muscles tighten around him even more. Her first two orgasms were incredible, but the third was by far the best because it lasted so long as Jellal filled her up completely with his hot liquid. She could hear him say her name as her pussy clenched him tighter and tighter so that it could squeeze everything out of him.

Not being able to give anymore, Lucy collapsed on top of Jellal's hardened chest. The two remained like that for a long time as both tried to catch their breath. Jellal gently stroked Lucy's bare back as her breasts pressed into his chest. They were both dazed by the effects of their love making. Their bodies couldn't stop reacting to one another's and it was like they were made perfectly for each other.

"That was amazing," Lucy finally managed to say between labored breaths as she felt Jellal kiss the top of her head. She had no idea that sex could be so good. She was definitely looking forward to her nightly visits to Edolas now. But it wasn't just the sex; it was the fact that she had made love with the man that she cared about more than anyone else in the whole world.

However, Lucy's eyes widened when she felt Jellal lift her up off of the bed and held her bridal style. She looked into his breathtakingly sensual brown eyes as he said, "That was only round one Lucy. I promised you that I would make you scream out my name all night long. Our night has only just begun."

* * *

**So u-um, that was my first lemon…Please review. **

Special thanks to: ilovegraylu, Varvala (I hope I didn't disappoint you!), GildartsGirl923, Guest, Deadly Hearts, Kesuna, Deathsembrace137, kasey44, dutchangel1979, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, leoslady4ever, supermitch6868, mel870709, mromero18, Tsukino Aisuru – A, Bentears, NatashAurel, kerippi, heavenslilagl420, Speedykitten1643, Guest, and Lunastar96!

**Thanks everyone and please review! I-I…n-need to go take a walk now.**


End file.
